Cut off without Amends
by NumberSixteen
Summary: Skye is in a sticky situation after Terra Nova is cut off from 2149. Lucas is alive and Commander Taylor knows it and fears for the colony. Can Skye change Lucas's heart? Or will the walls never come down. Will Josh find out and fight for her too?
1. Settling In

Dear Terra Nova Lovers,

Hi. Heh... Well I'm just a girl that absolutely is obsessed with the show and just about had a heart attack at the finale. But although he's the bad guy, I find that Lucas Taylor is quite an intriguing character. He gets me excited and I love the interactions between him and Skye. I also feel broken hearted for poor Josh. Kara dieeeedddd D':. Well she didn't get much of a role in the story now did she? XDDD Anyway, I have lots in store for this story and I hope that you will get to follow along. I'm changing the story a bit so it's going to get a little complex in some areas, but I'm sure you'll all get the point of it. So anyway, Thanks!

The story is starting off from where the finale left off. Just go along with it and it'll get good, I promise:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Stumbling through the bushes ragged haired and bleeding, Lucas Taylor finally fell to the dirt and rolled onto his back. His hand went to his chest to his injuries. He gasped for air and his other hand gripped the twigs and dirt underneath him. The sky was beginning to grow darker and the sounds of the forest around him steadily grew louder. He grinned at the darkening sky, his evil eyes twinkling. He fought for air but his mind travelled elsewhere.<p>

"I was so close." He mumbled to himself then laughed hysterically as the pain began to numb until he felt nothing but his mind succumbing into complete insanity until his eyes shut with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>His eyes fluttered open to the sounds of the forest. He blinked a few times more and attempted to swallow. His mouth was dry and parched. He managed to push his aching body into a sitting position and look around himself. He was no longer in the spot he had been last night. Now he was perched on a wooden bed of sorts that was barely large enough for him. The wooden frame had dozens of leaves that he sat upon.<p>

Confused, he looked down at himself. He was no longer wearing a shirt. Bandages were wrapped around his torso. He carefully brought a hand to touch the white blood stained bandage to make sure it was real. He blinked a few more times and licked his lips in an attempt to wet them.

A fire pit was off to the right of him and a thin canopy of leaves was built over his bed. His brow furrowed and he continued to take in his surroundings in a confused manner.

"I see you are finally awake."

The voice was sickeningly familiar to him. He didn't turn his head to face the girl behind him, he simply stared forward. "What else would I be?" He stated bluntly.

He heard her continue to come toward the fire which was now only embers. "You could be dead."

"I guess I owe that thanks to you," Lucas finally let his eyes lazily wander over to the curly haired girl who was perched on a log by the fire. She was determinedly poking at it was a long stick she had grabbed from the ground.

She continued to jab at the embers without casting him a look. "You're lucky I found you before it was too late."

Lucas grunted irritably, "Better late than never."

She didn't respond to his words but gradually was able to coax a flame out of the embers. She tossed on a few logs from the pile of fire wood to ensure the flame would last long.

Lucas spoke again after a few minutes of the two watching the fire grow. "Water?"

She looked at him for the first time since she'd arrived. Her eyes were dazzling as they glared at his for a brief second before she spun around and reached for a canteen. She yanked a cup out of her bag and made her way to him.

She poured some water into the cup until it was approximately halfway filled. She handed it to him, "Here."

He took the cup and tilted it to his lips, taking a sip. He handed it back to her afterward. "Thanks."

"Yeah whatever," she set the cup down a few feet away from him on a log. "There's food in the bag and some more water in the canteen. I'll be back around later tonight to change your bandages and check your wounds." She was tugging on her jacket to pull it over her shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas shook his head at her, his eyes dancing slightly.

She just continued to glare at him, "Just shut up and get some sleep."

She turned and stalked off into the trees, leaving Lucas Taylor alone with his thoughts and wounds.

* * *

><p>Back in Terra Nova, Maddy Shannon was sprawled on her bed, grateful to be home. She heard a knock on the door to see her dad was smiling at her. "What?" She asked with a returning smile.<p>

"There's someone here to see you." Her dad moved aside to let a young man with short dark hair and warm eyes come inside the room. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and cargo pants without a gun anywhere in sight. At the sight of her, he gave a nervous but lop-sided grin. Her dad then left the two alone, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey!" Maddy sat up as he came and joined her on her bed. "You're not wearing your gear."

Mark shrugged at her, "Taylor is giving everyone the day off so we can all get settled back in."

Maddy continued to smile as he reached up to her face to casually stroke a hair behind her ear. She gave off a slight giggle which made his heart skip. He carefully and slowly started to descend his lips toward hers. She tilted chin up as their lips met in a sweet kiss. She suddenly brought her hand to the back of his neck, hungrily willing him to come closer to her, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, both breathless, Mark tilted his head toward the door, "Wanna do something today?"

"I thought we already were," Maddy whispered.

Mark smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. A smirk on his face pronounced he'd planned something special for her. "Come on," He led her out of her room and into Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>Skye ducked under the fence of Terra Nova and slipped inside unnoticed. She carefully ducked behind big crates of supplies that the other soldiers had left here. She glanced back and forth a few times to make sure nobody was coming and then darted out onto the street. She quickened her pace to get toward the center of the town to seem more normal and less nervous. The closer she got to the town, the more she relaxed.<p>

"Skye!" She heard her name from behind her. She stopped and turned around, biting her lip. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Josh Shannon smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. "I didn't see you all of last night or this morning."

"Uh..." She fought for an answer, "Yeah I was... Helping document supplies that were left behind." The lies came so much more easy to her now, and she hated it.

"Oh cool. So where are you headed now?" Josh started to walk with her.

"I'm headed to go see Commander Taylor. I want to make sure he's settling in okay." Skye forced a smile at Josh.

Josh shrugged, "Can I go with?"

"Sure, why not." Skye led the way toward Commander Taylor's hut. They knocked on the door and Commander Taylor answered moments later.

"Skye, Josh. What brings you here?" Taylor grinned at them as he let them inside.

"We just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. You knowloud you're settling in alright." Skye met the Commander's gaze.

"Yeah I'm doing alright. But he's still out there." Taylor shook his head.

"He sir?" Josh spoke up.

"Lucas." Taylor sat down in a chair by his chess board where himself and Skye had played countlgame games.

"I'm he's dead by now," Skye said quickly. "I mean, I put two bullets in his chest."

Taylor nodded, "That you did. But he's stronger than I thought. We can only assume."

Skye suddenly stood up, "Well I'll leave you to your settling in. I'm tired anyway. Come on Josh." Skye led Josh out of the hut and down the steps, unable to bear being there anymore.

* * *

><p>Annnnnnnddddd cut. I thought that went well for a first chapter. So stick with it, and it'll get interesting:))) So thanks for reading!:) hopefully I will post the next chapter soon:D<p>

~NumberSixteen


	2. Proposals

Hmm so I just want to thank all those awesome people who reviewed the last chapter. I didn't hunk it was even that good.. Haha so thanks all you incredible fellow Terra Nova lovers. I will write a newchapter just to express my thanks:))) love ya people!:) So next Chapter? I think yes?

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>She tripped after him as his pace quickened with every step. "Mark! Slow down! I'm going to fall." She giggled slightly. He slowed up a little but still gripped her hand with equal pressure. "Where are we going anyway?"<p>

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at her evilly but didn't say a word, he just continued to drag her to her destination. Finally, he came to a stop and turned to her.

"Uh.." She looked around herself, "Mark, we are in the middle of the street."

"Yeah I know," He smirked again, "Close your eyes." She rolled her eyes but closed them anyway. To make sure she wasn't peeking, she covered her eyes anyway and led her forward. He stopped her in front of a door and opened it tentitively. He then gently pushed her through the door and sat her down in the soft chair next to him. Finally she took his hands from her face and she opened her eyes to see she was in the Eye.

"What are we doing-" She started but he interrupted her.

"Activate."

The screen lit up and asked to know what they wanted to know. Maddy turned to Mark to see him furrow his brow. He was beginning to sweat nervously but finally bit down on his lip and spoke up, "Engagement rings."

Rings of all kinds and colors lit up the screen everywhere on the screen, illuminating the room. Mark licked his lips and glanced down at his girlfriend. She was wide eyed and her eyes were confused. She looked at the screen wildly, trying to understand the hint. Mark silently slid to the floor and onto one knee. He had no ring to present, but he took her hand gently as she turned to him. Her eyes sparkling as tears were beginning to build up.

"Maddy Shannon," He began, nervously licking his lips, "I am so glad I came here to Terra Nova. If I had never found this new life for myself, I would have never had the privilege to meet the love of my life. You mean more to me than anything I left behind in 2149. I never want to lose you, so Maddy. Would you marry me?"

She nodded yes as the tears started streaming down her face. He stood up and leant to kiss her deeply. He leant to kiss his fiance and he was filled with happiness and pride. He was sure he'd gotten the greatest girl in the colony. He never wanted another.

* * *

><p>Josh walked Skye to her front steps where she finally turned to him. They hadn't spoken the entire walk from Commander Taylor's hut. "Thanks."<p>

Josh nodded, "Anytime. Hey, if you ever you know, need a friend or need to talk. I'm here." He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Skye nodded and bit her lip. She stuck her hands in her back pockets and backed up the steps to her house. "Thanks... Well, I'm going to bed."

"It's like noon. How can you be tired?" Josh gestured toward the sky.

"It's been a long week, Josh. I need a good sleep in my own bed." Skye started reaching for her door.

"Okay, night." Josh turned to walk away. Skye turned away to her own door but suddenly heard his footsteps behind her. "Wait, Skye."

She turned back to him to see he was close to her. He towered over to small frame and he looked down at her. He bent down and kissed her cheek quickly. "Good night." He then turned and walked off for good. She stood at her door for a moment with a slight blush but shook it off and turned to let herself into her house.

She changed and got ready for bed. She climbed under her sheets and set an alarm for nine o'clock. In no time, she was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Mark Reynolds had just walked Maddy home and was on the way home himself. It was now dark and he marvelled at himself. He was in love. In love with the girl and in love with the idea of marrying her. She smiled to himself and looked up at the stars. It was quiet except for the pair of feet he heard coming up behind him.<p>

"Reynolds."

His heart nearly stopped. He turned around casually, "Mr. Shannon?" He gulped a little as the man came toward him.

"Take a walk with me, Reynolds." Jim Shannon led Mark away and started down a new street.

"Yes sir," Reynolds responded nervously.

It was silent for the first few minutes but Jim finally spoke, "What the hell are you thinking, Reynolds?"

Reynolds bit his lip and didn't respond.

"She's in high school still! She's much to young to be getting _married_. What are you thinking?"

Mark bucked up and decided to answer, "Terra Nova is officially cut off from 2149 and there is barely 1000 people on the entire planet. We need to begin repopulating."

Jim gave him a harsh look, "So ythis is what you want to do with my daughter?"

Reynolds flushed and grew flustered, "No sir! I want to marry your daughter because I'm in love with her! That a different stage in life! I wouldn't even think of starting a family until it was safe for them in Terra Nova. Sir that this not my intention at all." He fumbled for the right words to say to the man.

Jim eyed the boy next to him, "So you are just engaged with her for now?"

"Yes sir," Mark said quickly, "But she said she wants to get married as soon as possible."

Jim nearly choked on air, "What?"

Mark licked his lips, "She said she wants to get married within the next few months if possible."

Jim glared at his future son-in-law. "Unbelievable Reynolds. Unbelievable."

Mark couldn't look at his fiance's father, "I am so sorry sir." He was beginning to sweat.

Jim just shook his head, "Very well then. But you need to promise me something."

"Anything sir," Mark finally met the gaze of Jim. They were just reaching Mark's doorstep.

"Promise me that you will never hurt her, mistreat her, take advantage of her, or ever leave her." Jim struggled to get it out.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Mark said seriously.

"Good." Jim pat him on the back, "Because if you did, you'd have me and Josh to deal with." With that, Jim turned away and started back toward his home. Mark gulped and wiped away the sweat from his brow. He breathed out and went inside his house. He glanced at the time and noticed it was just turning nine o'clock. He had lots of wedding planning to do ahead of him during the oncoming days.

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep Beep<em>

"Ugh."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Skye rolled over and grabbed her alarm and shut it off. She stretched and climbed out of bed. She wandered over to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She bathed, cleaning her skin and hair of all the grime that has built up over the last few days.

She shut off the water and climbed out, drying herself off and changing into some clean clothes. She pulled on her boots and coat. She let her hair fall naturally over her shoulders and in her eyes. She brushed on some makeup but it was too dark to see her face anyway.

She gave herself one last look in the mirror, grabbed her bag, and then went out through her back door. She snuck along the streets, sticking to the shadows. She found her usual spot to sneak past the fence and passed through. She ducked into the woods and trees that were about one hundred yards from the fence. She snuck through the foliage, knowing where to go without thinking. She wanted to concentrate on Lucas, but her mind kept taking her back to Josh's odd act at her doorstep.

In no time, she was in the small clearing where she left Lucas. He was sprawled on the bed of leaves. His eyes were shut and his breath was slow and calm. The canteen was on the ground beside him and a few crackers had been plucked from her pack. The fire was back to barely living embers as the night fell and a chill was setting in. She shivered slightly and looked over at Lucas. He was still bare chested and his bandages were dark with blood, but his wounds were slowly getting better.

First, she threw more logs on the fire and coaxed a flame back with skill she didn't know she posessed. Second, she moved over to the sleeping man to tend to his wounds. He wasn't much bigger than she was herself, but he was certainly fit. His chest was chiseled and toned. His abdomen was strong and solid, but not too much muscle to kill his looks. She stood over him for a moment and examined him, a slight smile on her face. For an evil, insane son of the man she respected most, he was quite good looking.

"Enjoying the view, Bucket?" A smirk spread across his face. His eyes didn't open for a few moments later to see her flustered face.

"No. And don't call me that" She said as bluntly as she could. "You need to get your bandages changed."

He met her eyes as she lent to help him sit up but he raised a hand to push her away. "I can do it myself." He managed to get himself into a sitting position but with a lot of effort. He huffed a sigh of relief once he had achieved his goal of sitting in a sitting position.

She tried to hide her smirk but her started to eye her as she started removing his bandages. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, but kept his eyes trained on her. By now, she'd removed all the bandages and was eyeing the bullet holes she'd made in his chest.

The firelight danced on her skin and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Quit it, Lucas." She said stubbornly as she began to wrap his chest again.

He didn't take his eyes off her, "I can't."

"Yes, you can." She said irritated.

He brought his eyes to hers, but she didn't meet his. He sneered at her and finally pulled his eyes away and down to her hands where she was applying the last of the bandages. "There." She pulled away. She reached down to the canteen to see he'd nearly emptied it. "You drank plenty, but hardly ate anything."

"I wasn't hungry." He shrugged slightly.

"You need to eat to get stronger." She picked up a cracker and offered it to him.

He eyed it but made no move to eat it, "Feed it to me."

She instantly snarled and turned away furiously. "Not in a million years. You are just lucky I saved your life!"

"Lucky, huh?" He snorted, "Like I'd be lucky to be alive anymore. I have no reason to live."

She whirled back around at him, "You have every reason to live."

He swung his legs over to place his feet on the ground. He struggled, but managed to stand up eventually. He slowly took steps over to her until he was directly in front of her. He looked down at her carefully, his dark eyes sparkling in the firelight. His skin glowed and shimmered with sweat from the fire.

"Skye." He said softly and carefully. She was looking down at the ground, refusing to look up at him. "Skye." He said much more forceful this time but she still didn't budge. Irritated, his hand came up to her face to tilt her chin up so her eyes would meet his, but she slapped his hand away and backed away.

"Lay back down, Lucas. You don't want to reopen your wounds. You need rest." She turned and reached for her bag that she brought with her. She slung it over her shoulder to see that Lucas had in fact laid back down on his bed.

He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, "Following orders for once." She mumbled.

He just sneered at her, "For now."

She rolled her eyes again and turned to leave but heard him call to her, "Good night Skye."

She huffed, "Good night." And she stalked back into the trees.

* * *

><p>Wow. So long... O.o I'm so sleepy! D:<p>

I'll update later, okay?:DDD Love you guys, leave lots of reviews again please? That was awesome:) It made me want to write more.

Peace!

~NumberSixteen


	3. Maid of Honor

So!:) you People who enjoy my work:) I have written and posted a one-shot post-story fanfiction that elaborates on Lucas's and Skye's relationship when Lucas had powerother Terra Nova. It's called "Something or Someone" and I suggest you read it before continuing this story.:) don't worry, it's not too long:) so I almost couldn't wait to post this. I wanted to postethos so bad yesterday, but couldn't!:( I couldnt because I want you guys to feel the suspense with me!:) don't kill me mmkay?;) now I'll post this for all you eager readers

You guys still rock, and I plan on continuing this story forever! :D Or... until it comes to an end xD

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye was slumped at her table where her breakfast sat. She picked at it a little, but didn't eat much of it. Her thoughts were too crowded. She needed to clear them and a healthy game of chess was a good way to do just that. She changed into a clean pair of pants and a shirt. Tugging on her boots, she left her house and went down to Taylor's hut.<p>

She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She opened the door a little to find he wasn't inside. The chess table sat where it always was, but the pieces were in a different place than where she and Taylor had last left them. It angered her that Lucas had used the chess set while he was in power here. She stalked over and swiped her hand over the table, toppling all the peices and knocking them onto the floor. They scattered and went all over the room.

"Ugh." She said inwardly and knelt down to pick them up.

"Skye. What on earth are you doing?" The voice was all too familiar. Wise and harsh, but kind at the same time.

"Taylor." She said, clearing her throat and standing up to face him.

"What are you doing?" He asked gesturing to the floor where she was kneeling a moment ago.

"I was picking up the chess peices that I knocked over." She said quietly.

"Why did you knock them over?" He asked, kneeling down with her as she went back to picking them up.

"I was angry." She said bluntly as they picked up the peices together.

"At?" Taylor handed her the last piece.

"Everything right now. I just don't know what to think." She set the last of the chess set on the table so she could begin setting it back up. She was black this time and somehow in her gut, she knew that Lucas played as black when he played.

"Think of what?" Taylor asked, his voice full of wisdom.

"I don't know... I don't want to talk about it." She shook her head.

Taylor looked up at her expectantly, "I can't help if you don't tell me what is wrong."

Skye couldn't tell him about Lucas, but she might as well tell him what she could. "Josh is being weird around me."

"By weird, what do you mean?" Taylor raised an eyebrow as he made the first move.

She responded with a counter move of her pawn, "He kissed my cheek and walked me home. He's acting all out of character for himself."

Taylor snorted, "So naive."

She furrowed her brow at him as their game progressed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Taylor smirked, "Josh obviously has feelings for you, but he's probably reacting to losing Kara as well."

Skye nodded in partial agreement, "I can see what you mean by that."

Taylor shrugged, "What else is on your mind?"

Skye bit her lip, "Nothing important."

Taylor cast her a look. "Something is obviously on your mind. Can't you tell me?"

Skye pretended to think for a moment, "No, It's kind of something I need to deal with on my own."

Taylor nodded in understanding and they continued with their game. Of course, Taylor won because of Skye's crowded thoughts.

She thanked him and finally left him to go wander around and look for something to do.

* * *

><p>Maddy wasted no time in jumping into the wedding plans. She felt normal and less distracted. Of course, she'd need a Maid of Honor. She didn't have many close friends, but she did have someone who she could ask. She wandered through the streets, wondering where on earth to look for her future maid of honor. Suddenly caught a glimpse of her older brother. He's bound to know her whereabouts.<p>

"Josh!" Maddy ran to her brother.

He swung around, "Maddy? What's up?"

"Uhm," She shrugged, "Do you know where Skye is?"

Josh looked around for a moment and pointed, "There."

Maddy turned to see that Skye was descending the steps from Commander Taylor's hut. She looked distracted and worried. "Thanks." She mumbled a reply to Josh. She jogged over to the curly haired girl. "Hey Skye! Have some time to talk?"

Skye lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah. What about?"

Maddy grinned at her excitedly, "Did you hear the news?"

"News?" Skye asked. "What news?"

Maddy rolled her eyes, "Me and Mark are engaged!"

Skye's eyes grew wide, "What! How old are you? Sixteen?"

Maddy bit her lip, "Yeah I know, we're young but we aren't planning on starting a family for a long time. We are just ready to go the next step I guess."

Skye narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure about that?"

Maddy nodded and skipped over the subject, "Now, back to what I wanted to talk to you about."

Skye nodded, "Which was?"

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" Maddy asked hopefully.

"Your Maid of Honor?" Skye asked breathlessly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I don't really have many people to ask..." Maddy figeted with the sleeve of her shirt nervously. "So will you?"

Skye beamed, "Of course! I'm excited!"

Maddy grinned happily. "Good! So can we get started now?"

"Oh what?" Skye asked.

"The entire wedding, duh!" Maddy squealed.

"Uhm... Can we start tomorrow? I have stuff to do today." Skye said, persing her lips.

Maddy's face fell. "Oh, yeah. Of course. So tomorrow? Say around noon?"

Skye nodded slowly, "Yeah I think that'll work. I just have business to tend to otherwise."

Maddy eyed her, "Business, huh?"

Skey narrowed her eyes, "Yes, business."

Maddy chuckled and waved, "Alright then. Bye Skye. See you tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>That night, Skye snuck out again to go see Lucas. She felt guilty helping the enemy side, but something inside her couldn't keep her away. She was drawn to him like a magnet. Maybe somewhere deep inside, she knew that there was a kind heart inside of him. One that wanted to forgive and move on out of his pit of misery. She chuckled at the thought. If he wasn't so god damned insane, he might actually be quite charming to her.<p>

She shook off the thought and wondered half heartedly why Maddy Shannon had asked her to be her Maid of Honor. She recalled the thought and analyzed it but the only possible explaination was that Maddy didn't have many friends in her life at Terra Nova and needs a bridal party. She's Josh's friend, so why not her?

She had reached the clearing earlier than she hoped. The sun was still in the sky but falling down behind the mountains and trees. The clearing wasn't very big but was spacious enough to fit Lucas comfortably while he recovered. Today she entered the camp to find him perched on a log, poking the fire with a stick. He looked up when she had arrived and he sneered.

"Hello." Skye murmered and came to sit on the log opposite of the fire to him.

He nodded at her and went back to playing with the fire. She set her backpack down and started to rifle through it. She pulled out a long white set of clean bandages and set them in her hand, standing up to face him. "Lucas. I need to change your bandages and check your bullet wounds."

He snickered, "You mean the bullet wounds you gave me? Yeah thanks for that by the way."

Skye didn't respond but stood and started making her way around the fire and toward him. He watched her with luminous green eyes that matched Commander Taylor's as she approached. At first, she hesitated but soon got past it and began to peel off the bandages. She examined the bullet wounds and nodded, "I think in a few more weeks, you'll be as good as new with nothing but the scars."

She was behind his back at the time she said this and he suddenly twisted his body around so he faced her, "So I only get a few more weeks to get to be with you?"

She nodded. "You better make the most of it while you can." She mumbled as she cleaned his wounds.

"Oh I intend to," Lucas muttered back, but mostly to himself. Skye was too distracted by his injuries to hear.

She watched him flinch under the stinging rag's touch every so often and tried to be as gentle as possible. At one point, she pressed too hard and he hissed with pain. "Sorry!" She blurted out.

He laughed a slight and breathy laugh, "No need to apologize. I kind of deserve this in a way."

She was silent, signalling him to continue.

"You were pointing a gun at me, for gods sake, I should have left it at that and I wouldn't be here right now. But in a way, I can look at it as a blessing as well. Without you sticking two bullets in me, I wouldn't be here either. Odds are, I'd be planning my revenge. I'm too exhausted to do such now. I guess I'll just have to put that off until later and..." He paused and looked at her as she caressed his wounds, dressing them with clean bandages. "Focus on other things." This time he grabbed her hand and gently drew it down to be held by both of his. She tried to whip her hand away a quick as she could, but he held tight to her. "Just stay here with me Skye. For just a little while. I have been alone for two long days other than your visits. I'm lonely."

She glared at him. "Fine." She stated coldly.

He cracked a smile.

* * *

><p>Ehhhhhhhhhhh I'm so tiiiiirrreeeedddd... I'm going to sleep. It's like six thirty A.M. I've pulled an all nighter! -weakly hurrahs herself-<p>

Now, GOODNIGHT:)

Leave a review, pretty please? It inspires me to write more.

I love ya'll!

~NumberSixteen


	4. Kiss Goodnight

8D I'M SO TIRED.8D

But I can't sleep... -faccpalm- I think I'll write even though this computer screen is killing my eyeballs in the light. I'm going to go get some caffine before I get to writing though... Hold on.

Okay much better. Stupid sleepovers... I hate being up so late, but at least they're fun? Ehh... Let's get onto writing while the caffine kicks in:)

Jenny: OMG THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEW! I am posting this chapter early because your review made me want to post this so bad:) It made me so happy and I hope that you'll enjoy this particular chapter:) Thanks so much!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye moved away from Lucas and took her hand back. She made her way over to the log next to him and watched the fire, likewise did he. Many thoughts ran through her mind about the mysterious man beside her, and she had many questions she was keen on asking him. But as much as she wanted to ask him, he spoke first.<p>

"How is the colony?" Skye bit her lip but wasn't surprised. Of course he'd want to know how the colony is doing so he can take it back over.

She nodded slowly, "It's doing okay. So much to do, but we'll be alright. I am just glad there wasn't anyone else killed. The colony is like my family."

Lucas just watched her as she spoke. He was quiet for a few more minutes but then spoke back up, "How are you doing?"

"In the colony?" Skye raised an eyebrow, "Fine I guess. Maddy Shannon asked me to be her maid of honor in her wedding."

Lucas cocked his head slightly, "Maddy Shannon? Jim's daughter?"

Skye just nodded but didn't turn to meet his gaze.

"Why'd she ask you?" Lucas pressed.

Skye whipped her head to glare at him, "Why not me?"

Lucas just met her gaze with a powerful one of his own. "You just don't seem like the type of person who would be someone else's maid of honor. Are you two good friends?"

Skye shook her head, "I barely know her. I have spoken to her only a handful of times my entire time here."

Lucas just continued to analyze her, "Then why'd she ask you?"

Skye turned back to the fire as the thought came to her, "I'm Josh's friend. Well... I'm not sure at this point what he and I are."

Lucas pulled a face at the mention of the oldest Shannon, "What do you mean by that?"

Skye shook her head, "It's none of your business, Lucas. You need to rest." She stood to go help him stand and get into his bed but he didn't budge.

"I'm not tired." He stated bluntly, his eyes travelling up her body to meet her eyes.

"God," Skye said, clearly disgusted, "You're more perverted than a teenage boy."

"Well," Lucas began. "I was a teenage boy not too long ago. Old habits die hard." He smirked at her scowl.

"Keep your eyes to yourself." She said harshly.

Lucas's eyes still lingered on her face, "I just can't. You're so beautiful."

Skye turned away to hide her reaction, but Lucas's curiousity got the best of him. He struggled to his feet and slowly came up behind her. It took a lot of effort for him to stand and walk the few steps over to her, and by the time he was behind her, he was panting heavily over her shoulder. He saw the firelight dancing on her skin. Skin he almost couldn't resist touching. He brought at hand up gently and pulled the curls from her face. He tucked them behind her ear so he could see the side of her face, glaring at the fire.

He smirked inwardly and leaned his head over so his face was right next to hers. "Skye..." He said barely audible. His lips brushed her ear slightly and he could feel her shiver under him. He slowly started to bring his lips to where her collar bone met her neck. Her shoulders and neck were bare aside from the red tank top she wore. He couldn't help but to think she looked stunning in red. But before his lips could meet her skin, she suddenly shifted and abruptly moved away and out of his grasp.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She stuttered, clearly fazed by the entire situation.

He sneered evilly, "You didn't like it?"

She glared again, "Not one bit!"

He turned away so he could walk back to his bed to lay down and snickered, "I could beg to differ."

She put her hands on her hips, "Agree to disagree."

"You loved every moment of it." He adjusted himself and started to lay down in his bed. He was struggling to pull the blanket over him, as it was caught on one of the end posts of the make-shift bed. "Damn it," he mumbled to himself.

Skye rolled her eyes and started toward him to help with the blanket, "I did not."

Lucas relaxed as she fixed the blanket and gently started pulling it over him, "Then why didn't you stop me sooner?"

Skye actually didn't know why she didn't pull away from him sooner. Maybe it was his charming elegance or the way he was so gentle. She shook her head and came up with an excuse, "I wanted to see you make a fool of yourself. For someone who really tries as hard as you do to gain respect, you sure as hell do make a fool of yourself a lot."

Lucas sneered, "I can't help myself. You're so irrestistable." He brought his hand up to touch her face, but she moved away from him once again.

"See what I mean?" He asked her as she started tossing a second blanket over him, it was supposed to get chilly tonight in Terra Nova. "I can't stop."

She gave him a dark look as she finished covering him.

He snickered and lay his hand back down. He just watched her elegantly as she threw a few large logs on the fire to ensure it would burn all night and she replaced his empty canteen with her full one. She also revealed some more food for him, but she didn't know if he would end up eating it anyway.

"You need to eat more, Lucas." She stated.

Lucas didn't respond, he just watched her get frustrated with putting the left sleeve of her jacket on her right arm. She yanked off the jacket and put it on correctly the second time. She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way quietly over to him. "Will you be okay tonight?" She asked.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I have been for the last two nights haven't I?"

She cast him a look in response but he just smiled at her. His smile quickly changed to one of pleading. "It'd be even better if you were here," He mocked her as he spoke in a somewhat tragic tone. "Won't you stay?"

She shook her head, angry at him for mocking her, "I've stayed long enough already. I need to go back to the colony before I'm missed."

Lucas just sighed inwardly as she started to make her way toward the edge of the clearing. A sudden thought dawned on him, "Skye!" He called to her. She whirled aroung to see him looking over at her.

"What?" She asked him, clearly irritated at this point.

"Can I get a kiss goodnight?" He asked with an evil grin cracking onto his face.

She looked disgusted, "No. Go to sleep."

With that said, she left the clearing and Lucas behind and continued on toward the colony. Thoughts played through her mind, but she was too tired to sort them out so she put them off until later.

* * *

><p>Heh.. I like this chapter :) I totally love Lucas's character! I can't get enough of his devilish persona! It get's me excited! :D<p>

So be sure to review, and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Mmkay? The reviews definintely make me update sooner, as of Jenny's case:) Thanks guys! You rock!

I just finished writing the next chapter, and if I get lots of reviews, I'll post it tonight. Promise. :D Thanks!

~NumberSixteen


	5. Unwanted Dreams

:) You guys are so nice:) And I promised I'd post again tonight:) I seriously love the reviews! You guys are incredible people. Seriously:)

I will get to writing yet another chapter now. And just FYI, It might get a little steamy in here, but not in a creepy dirty way like a few of the other Lucas/Skye fics I have happened to read... But don't worry, I didn't overdue it. I think... O.o

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye flopped down on her bed and huffed irritably. She heard her bedroom door crack open. "Skye..?" A voice asked softly.<p>

Skye didn't move, she just shut her eyes at his voice and pressed her lips into a fine line. "Go away Hunter."

She heard him sigh but he pressed on. "Why were you out so late?"

The lie came out smoothly, "I was thinking."

"While OTG?" He asked her.

"No." She mumbled, "Now go."

He left the room, shutting the door again. She didn't bother to change out of her clothes, but kicked off her boots and threw her bag on the floor. She curled up in the covers and drifted off to sleep and dreamt things that she never thought she would.

* * *

><p><em>She was in the clearing. The fire was barely alive and Lucas was no where to be seen. She glanced around herself wildly. His stuff was still sitting by his bed. She wandered over and took a look at the things by his bed. His shirt was still where she'd left it the night she'd removed the bullets and bandaged him up. She recalled the thought momentarily and smiled. He'd looked so at peace while he was unconscience. She shook off the thought quickly and looked around. The daylight was beginning to fade at an intensely quick pace. <em>

_'Where did he go?' she wondered. "Lucas?" She spoke._

_"Yes?" His voice was behind her. She jumped and whirled around. He was standing at the edge of the clearing. He had a few branches in his hands as he approached._

_"Where were you?" She demanded._

_"Getting firewood. Where did you think I was?" He stalked over to the fire and tossed it onto the wary flames. They ignited and the fires became small but cozy. He sat down on one of the few logs surrounding the fire and began picking through some of the food she'd brought in her bag. He was having no trouble moving around. She wondered why he was doing so when when it suddenly dawned on her that he wasn't wearing any bandages._

_She gasped and her hand went to her mouth, her eyes growing wide. "Your-" She started but the words died in her throat._

_"My what?" He asked, not looking up. His attitude was growing more intense with impatience._

_"Your bandages..." She rushed over to him to see if he'd re-opened a bullet wound. She moved out of the light from the fire so she could see better._

_He looked at her confused, "What are you doing?"_

_"You can't take the bandages off yet! You'll make the bullet wounds worse!" She said angry as his chest finally came in light._

_"What bullet wounds?" He asked as her eyes searched his skin for the wounds. "Skye, what are you talking about?"_

_Her breath hitched. His skin was bare and smooth without a sign of a bullet hole in sight. She stared wide eyed at him as he suddenly lifted his hand to her forehead, "Are you sick?" He asked, a flash of worry in his eyes but it disappeared as quicky as it came. _

_"N-No!" She stammered and pushed his hand away with enough force to throw herself backwards. She stumbled to the ground and looked up at him as he rose to his feet and came to her side. He knelt and put his hand against her back gently. _

_"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his lips close to her ear._

_"Get away from me!" She pushed him away and scrambled to her feet. She was shaking from confusion and discomfort. What happened? Last time she saw him he was still wounded and hurt. "What happened to your bullet wounds?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Skye. Is something wrong?" He started to advance on her but she just took shaky steps back._

_"I shot you! I shot you twice! And I was healing you!" She shouted at him, throwing her hands out in front of her as he took another step closer._

_"Skye, you didn't shoot me. Quit playing games and come here." He said with a forceful tone._

_"I shot you when you were in charge of Terra Nova! I saved Taylor from you stabbing him! I'm not the one playing games!" She spat._

_Lucas looked shocked, "Skye, I have no idea what you're talking about. I never took over Terra Nova. At least... Not yet."_

_Skye fought for an answer or explaination, "Then what am I doing here?"_

_Lucas sneered, "You don't know?"_

_Skye scrambled for words, "N-no."_

_Lucas took another step toward her, an evil glint in his eye, "Only what you've been coming her for most nights since you met me at the sixers camp." He was only inches from her now._

_Her eyes widened again and she turned away toward the fire. She crossed her arms over her chest and felt the intense heat from the fire on her mostly bare skin. She wore a black tank top and shorts. She wore her usual dirty boots and her hair fell over her shoulders. She could feel him getting closer, a smirk on his lips as he chuckled at her. She felt his breath on her neck and his hand touch her elbow as he came up behind her. He was now leaning his head over her shoulder and she tensed._

_"Shh.." He whispered in her ear, "I know you're frightened. You must be suffering from some sort of denial. Or did you bonk your head on something while on your way here?"_

_She was still trying to sort out everything in her head, begging for the answer but found none. "I don't know what you're talking about. I thought I was coming here to tend to your bullet wounds that I caused."_

_He snickered, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "You know what I think?"_

_She tensed again as he moved in closer, his chest was touching her shoulder blades on her back. "What?" She said._

_"I think," His hand moved up from her elbow to her face where he brushed away a few strands of hair and let his lips linger near her ear, "You're playing games with me." He whispered the words._

_Her eyes widened as she struggled to understand what he meant. Her breath caught as he let his lips fall toward her neck and collar bone. He pressed his lips intimitely against her skin and she tensed herself again. She could almost see the teasing glint in his eyes as he moved one kiss closer to her neck. She didn't have her gun with her, she was completely defenceless against him, considering he was much stronger than her and he was uninjured while she was small, weak, and confused. _

_His leathery soft lips continued to kiss sensitive places on her neck as he traveled up to her face. He felt him start to tenderly press his lips against her cheek bone and she shivered under him. She could feel her heart pounding in her rib cage as his hands trailed down her back and found her waist. He started to turn her toward him, his lips leading the way. He kissed down her cheek until she was facing him. His lips met at the corner of hers and lingered, her lips quivering and her breath coming in ragged breaths._

_He paused and spoke quietly, his voice muffled by her skin. "You really are afraid, aren't you?"_

_She felt tears brimming her eyes and she blinked rapidly as she nodded, pressing her lips together. He pulled his face back and met her confused and terrified gaze. His jade eyes were filled with confusion and worry. She could almost see his mind working behind them. "I don't understand," He mumbled. "We have met so many times. How do you not remember?"_

_She cocked her head at him, begging to understand. "Remember what?"_

_He just grinned evilly at her, "You'll remember, I'm sure of it. Just try to enjoy yourself." He pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was forceful and hungry and she felt the prickly hairs of his chin on hers. Her eyes went wide as his hands gripped her face and held it to his. She fought for an answer in her mind, working through everything. She just couldn't put two and two together. She raked at her brain to explain why she didn't remember anything and why was Lucas kissing her. She continued to think for a few moments before she realised what was happening. While she was thinking, she'd started to kiss him back. Her lips were soft and gentle while he nipped at them, signalling what he wanted. Although she was terrified, it felt natural and comfortable. She was alarmed, but she let her eyes shut and she began to succumb to the intense moment, mostly because she was fearful of what he'd do to her if she didn't, but also because of a whispering in the back of her mind to keep going anyway, no matter the consequences. Her hands wound themselves around his neck and she felt like a puzzle piece fitting perfectly with his body. The heat from the fire made his bare chest sweaty as he pressed it against her in a hungry fashion. He wanted to press her as close as she could get to him._

_She felt him nip at her lip for a second time and this time she parted her teeth. He instantly knew and began to taste the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She decided to go along with it and pressed her tongue against his cheek. He softly moaned in her mouth. His hands started to desend her body until they reached her slender hips. He stepped backward, guideing her as his feet found what they were searching for. He sat sat down on his make-shift bed, pulling her legs over his and onto his lap so she was straddling him as her hands entangled themselves in his hair. He could feel her rapid and alarmed heartbeat against his chest and he knew she was terrified and probably doing this because she was afraid of him. He tried to be more gentle with the kisses so that she could start to relax more. _

_She knew she was terrified and that she needed to get away, but she couldn't bring her body to do it. It was like her mind said one thing but her body said another. She felt like she had no control over herself. She thought again about why she hadn't pulled away and ran yet. She realized that she was rather enjoying the situation, as she hated to admit it to herself. Lucas was soft but forceful at the same time, the perfect combination. Her hands were in his hair and his bristly chin tickled hers. She was perched on his lap and found it rather natural but horrifying at the same time. _

_'I must be dreaming...' The thought dawned on her and she finally understood. She wasn't actually kissing Lucas Taylor right now. She was kissing an illusion of him in her dreams. 'Now how do I wake up out of this nightmare?' She thought. 'But is it really a nightmare?'_

_She felt Lucas suddenly pull away and start hungrily kissing her neck again and she panted for breath, her thoughts still circulating in her mind. She heard him speak in between kisses._

_"You." He kissed her neck again. "Are so," He kissed again, "Beautiful." His hands were still at her waist and she felt his fingers playing with the ends of the fabric. His hands slid hastily under her shirt but stayed on her waist so that his hands touched her bare skin. He kissed a tender spot in between her collarbone and neck and her back arched slightly, a gasp of surprise escaped her lips. She felt his grinning lips lingering over her skin. "It's after midnight. You better go." He whispered quietly._

_Relief and disappointment flooded her and she wasn't sure which she felt more. He slowly slid her off his lap and cupped her face roughly, "Sleep well tonight."_

_She nodded, a blush eminent on her face. She gathered her bag and slowly started to walk toward the edge of the clearing. She looked back to see him smiling at the fire as he sat down and poked at it with a long stick. She smiled to herself and began to walk again._

* * *

><p>She awoke to a start, already mentally kicking herself for the disgusting dream. There was a knocking on her door. She looked over at the time. It read 12:30 p.m.<p>

"Shit." She mumbled to herself. She was supposed to meet Maddy thirty minutes ago. She leapt to her feet and ran to the door. Sure enough, Maddy stood in her hallway.

"Uhm.." Maddy started, "Hunter let me in.."

"I'm so sorry," Skye blurted out.

Maddy gave a slight laugh, "It's okay. Hunter told me you didn't get home until late last night and were still sleeping."

Guilt riddled Skye as she remembered Lucas and the dream she had. "Let me brush out my hair and we will go."

Maddy smiled, "Deal."

Skye was left alone after that to brush her hair and wash her face. She thought about the dream and she was disgusted with herself. "Ugh." She whisptered to herself. "Maybe I'm just horny." She chuckled at herself and shook her head. She was grossed out and wanted to rid her mind of the disgusting dream.

'How will I face Lucas now?' she asked herself. In truth, she had no idea. She finished brushing her hair and rinsed her face. She turned and went back out to Maddy for some girl time. She knew that she needed it.

* * *

><p>Hmm... I think I overworked myself on this chapter:) But I absolutely love it. I just couldn't stop myself from writing a little fluff.<p>

So review about what you thought. Was it too much too soon?:) Or was it just right? I'm actually beginning to have second thoughts about this chapter... O.O But it is going to play a part in the story line, so I kinda need to post it. I'm just worried it's too soon in the story... Let me know, okay? Was I too soon? I'm worried! D: Gah! (- I'm frustrated)

And I found these fanarts! You need to see them! XD

This one is of Commander Taylor : .com/?qh=§ion=&q=terra+nova#/d4b1rb6

This one is of Lucas and Skye : .com/?qh=§ion=&q=terra+nova+lucas+and+skye#/d4jobzq

They are on deviant art and it won't let me post the link all the way... -pout- so if you guys put the rest of the link in the front it'll make sense and take you there:) Awesome. Thanks!

~NumberSixteen


	6. A Little Girl Time

Hmmmm I think I'm the happiest writer on the planet right now:) I went to go get some food after posting chapter 5 and I came back to like... Seven new reviews! Keep up the cool reviews guys! It makes me so happy! I read each and every one of them and I appreciate them all. You guys really do rock. I really wish I could post this... But I have to wait until tomorrow. I already posted three chapters today and I need to save some of my stuff for tomorrow! You guys are making it so difficult for me to restrain myself! But I think the dream part was a good place to stop. And also, I'm working on a side short chapter story. I haven't posted it yet, but it's going to be short and cute in a way. Well... as cute as Lucas can get.. O.o haha So keep an eye out for it, mmkay? I'll be posting it after I get some chapters for it done and I get far enough ahead with this story. I don't want to overwhelm myself and add more pressure to update. I only have two weeks for Christmas break! I need to use that time to write for this story. I love you guys! You all are amazing, beautiful people.

Unleash your inner self: There was only like... two that I read otherwise. It might've been just one. I can't remember what it was called! D: Just look up all the Lucas/Skye fanfics for all the ratings and I'm sure you'll find something. I did that and I'm really sad there aren't more fanfics for lucas and Skye.. THERE NEED TO BE MOREEEE! haha... I'm dying without my LucasXSkye fluff. I will just have to write it myself and read the other story that you mentioned:) the other story really is good though. I am very much enjoying it:D

Now enjoy this next chapter! :D (You might hate it... O.o)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Josh watched as Skye wandered around with his little sister. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday but didn't seem to care. She was trailing Maddy around inputting nods and an occasional word of advice every now and then, but she seemed like she was continually focusing on something else. She seemed troubled and worried at the same time. He had been wandering around himself, claiming he was just looking around for some fruit to take home, but in truth he was spying on Skye and Maddy.<p>

He knew something was up with Skye. She was acting a little skiddish and she kept glancing around her in a wary but alarmed way. He huffed irritably as the shop owner of the stall he was by asked if he was going to buy something or not. Josh quickly paid for some random fruit and carried on following the two girls as they wandered out of his sight. He rounded a corner but couldn't see them anywhere. He grew irritated and kept moving forward at a quick pace. He rounded another corner without looking and slammed into someone, the fruit popping out from his hands.

"Damn it," Josh mumbled mostly to himself. He glanced up at the person he'd bumped into as he knelt to pick up the few scattered pieces of fruit.

"Spying were we?" The voice hinted with amusement.

"No." He said, glancing up at the leader of Terra Nova. "Sir," He added in a moment later.

Taylor laughed and offered a hand to Josh to stand up right. "I know when a man is spying on the girl he likes. I used to do it all the time."

Josh brushed his hands off on his pants and stuck the fruit in his pockets. "Sorry sir."

Taylor laughed again and pat Josh on the shoulder, "You're fine, kid. She's like a daughter to me, though. Be careful." Taylor pointed at Josh as warning. "I won't stand for anyone hurting her."

Josh nodded again as Taylor spoke back up, "They are back there." He pointed behind him. "Go talk to her, okay?"

Josh nodded, "Thank you, sir." He brushed past the commander but suddenly turned back, "Commander."

Taylor turned back to Josh.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Josh asked hopefully.

Taylor chuckled, "Sure kid. Now scat."

Josh turned and jogged away in search of Skye. He thought of what he'd say to her but didn't think too much as he caught sight of them in no time. Maddy was examining some things in a market stall while Skye was sitting on a bench with her arms crossed. He wandered over and sat down beside her.

"Hey." He said bluntly.

"Hi." She didn't look at him.

Josh cocked his head toward her, "How are you doing?"

She nodded, "Good." He knew she felt awkward. It was probably because he'd kissed her.

"Good..." Josh struggled for something else to say, "Uh.. So I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out later?"

Skye looked over to him and he swore he saw a look of guilt in her eyes, "Well... Your sister kinda has me booked all day."

"Well how about tomorrow?" Josh pressed on.

Skye bit her lip, "I don't know. I haven't been feeling too well these last few days."

Josh felt a sudden sinking of his heart. "Oh..."

Skye suddenly spoke up frantically, "But I'm sure I can soon! I'm just really busy and stuff right now and don't really have time."

Josh perked up a little. She didn't want to not hang out with him completely, "Okay! So just let me know when you're open?"

Skye nodded, "Will do."

Josh smiled, "Cool. So... I'll see you around?" He saw that Maddy was starting to return to Skye.

Skye nodded, "Yep."

Josh smiled and stood up as Skye did. He reached over to hug her and she gratefully took the hug. He once again knelt and kissed her cheek tenderly as Maddy came up to them. He turned away from the awkward gaze of his sister and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Oo!" Maddy poked at Skye in a teasing manner.<p>

Skye rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"He totally likes you!" Maddy squealed at her.

Skye smirked, "Yeah I know..."

Maddy pressed, "Did he ask you out?"

Skye shrugged, "Sorta..."

Maddy quirked an eyebrow, "Sorta? What do you mean?"

"He asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime, but I kind of turned him down..." Skye bit her lip.

Maddy's jaw dropped, "Why?"

"I don't know," Skye said sitting back down on the bench. Maddy came and took the spot beside her. "I don't want to be a back up to Kara. I guess he doesn't really have a choice at this point, but I don't want to rush him or anything. I think he just needs some time to get his head on straight. I don't want him to treat me like Kara. I want him to treat me like Skye."

Maddy nodded in understanding, "I can see what you mean by that. But I think he understands that Kara is gone and he's accepted it. He was upset at first, but now he can talk about her and not get angry. I think he is okay."

Skye looked at her friend, "Really?"

Maddy smirked, "Yeah. I think I know my big brother. Guess what he said to Mark yesterday."

Skye raised her eyebrows, "What?"

Their girly talk continued and Skye found that she was more like Maddy than she thought. Josh stayed in the back of her mind though. Maybe she would take him up on that hang out he offered. It could never hurt to try. And if he wasn't ready for a new girlfriend, then she'd wait.

* * *

><p>That evening, Skye left earlier than usual to go see Lucas. She was wearing her usual clothes but she had made an attempt to look nicer. She'd done her hair nicely and wore a decent amout of make up to accent her eyes and flawless skin. She put on clean clothes and even some perfume to smell good. Tossing her bag over her back, she rushed to the clearing. She wanted to be back in Terra Nova by seven so she could catch Josh at a reasonable time.<p>

She entered the clearing where he was sitting on his bed. "You're early." He said.

Skye nodded as she hurried over to him and pulled off the bandages. She checked the wounds and cleaned them as quickly as she dared. Wrapping the new bandage around him, she replenished his water and food supply.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked. She looked awkward and flushed to him. She was obviously remembering her vivid dream the night before and she refused to look at him.

"I have plans," She mumbled as she tossed more wood onto the fire.

"Plans?" Lucas asked, his eyebrows raised. "What plans?"

"Plans with a friend." Skye said quickly.

"Oh that Shannon boy, isn't it?" A flash of jealousy in his eyes that Skye didn't notice.

"That's none of your business, Lucas." She said between clenched teeth. She kept thinking of the dream and it was seriously starting to piss her off.

"Then quit being so flustered and give me a proper goodbye my dear sister." He jerked his head at her, signalling for her to come to him, but she ignored it and tossed her bag back over her back.

"Goodbye Lucas." She said, not once bringing her eyes to his. She turned and hurried out of the clearing and headed back toward Terra Nova, leaving Lucas confused.

* * *

><p>I know I rushed the Lucas scene a little, but I didn't want it to go into too much detail. :) I hope you guys liked it:) I'll post the JoshSkye chapter next. Let me know what you think. Reviews make me update faster.:)

Thank youuu!

~NumberSixteen


	7. Date with a Shannon

:D

Whoop Whoop! Loving the reviews people! You guys rockkk! :) alskhdfisdlfkj I promise this is not a Josh/Skye fic:) I'm adding tension and suspense! Haahaha I'm sorry! I just need Josh in it with a love connection to Skye. I promise you, Josh irritates me too:) And because you guys are all worried, I thought I'd post this next chapter so I could tell you all that you're amazing and not to worry. Plus, I recieved many loving reviews on it:) So thankssss:D Now read away!

Haaaa so I know I rushed the Lucas part the last chapter, but I'll make up for it soon, mmkay? :D But this chapter is once again Josh's... I know. I'm kinda shipping both, but I like Lucas better:) They're like... Polar opposites and it gets me excited:) I can't even contain it! I wanna jump to the good parts, but I want it to be at least somewhat more realistic. I need to keep it at a steady pace and in good time, the better parts will come.

And to T: No review every annoys me! :) I love every review!:) I just appreciate the fact that you did review! Haha It made me laugh:) So keep it up, mmkay?:P

Yeahhhh so I'll get to the story now:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the Shannon household's door. "I'll get it!" Maddy called and jogged to the door. She opened it up to see none other than Skye standing wearing short shorts and a loose grey shirt that hung off her shoulders and dipped down all the way to her stomach. She wore a yellow tank top underneath.<p>

"Uh... Is Josh here?" Skye asked breathlessly. She'd run here all the way from the clearing.

Maddy smiled, "He might be." She leaned against the doorframe as Skye caught her breath and started to breath a little more normal.

"Can I see him?" Skye asked.

Maddy shrugged, "I dunno. Why do you want to see him?"

Skye gave Maddy a look of irritation. "Could I please just see him?"

Maddy laughed and called for her brother. "Have fun." She whispered to Skye before Josh showed up and she walked back into her house.

"Hi Skye. What's up?" Josh asked.

Skye shrugged, "Just wondering if you wanna hang out?" She used her fingers to emphasize quotation marks aroung 'hang out.'

Josh smirked, "Sure, I'd love to." He grabbed his jacket and ducked outside with her. "What do you have in mind?"

Skye shrugged, "Anything is fine with me. You lead the way." They began to walk down the path from Josh's house.

"You bet." Josh said and grabbed her hand. He led her down the street and to the center market place. All the stalls were still open and bustling with life. The market didn't usually close down until eight.

He led her through the market place where they got many looks from passer-by's. There were still holding hands and Skye was extremely aware of it at first, but soon grew accustomed to it.

_'I've been spending too much time with Lucas,' _She told herself.

He stopped and grabbed a fruit off a shelf. He paid for it dutifully and handed it to her. "Here."

She looked at the fruit, "Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded, "Yep. It is one of the same fruit that you cracked for me the day I got here."

Skye recalled the thought and laughed, "Oh yes, I remember now. You nearly threw up at first because you weren't used to it."

Josh shrugged, "That's what you can expect from a fresh, right?"

She nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "Right."

She led him by his hand over to the same post she cracked it open on all that time ago. She smashed the fruit against it and released his hand to pull it apart and give him half. He took it and they bit into the fruit together. Their eyes met and both started giggling. More people turned to look at the pair, but they didn't care. Josh's eyes sparkled at her, his messy hair brushed across his face in the evening breeze.

She slowly came closer to him, never taking her eyes off his. She put her half of the fruit down on the table of the closest stall and slowly reached up to him. Suddenly, she jabbed him in the chest. "You're it!" She spun around and ran off.

"Hey!" Josh called, slamming his fruit down next to hers. "Not fair."

She called over her shoulder, "All is fair in love and war!" She kept running. He shook his head once and took off after her, full speed.

"You'll never catch me!" He heard her call over her shoulder. She veered off to the left and he followed suit, a few yards behind her.

"I could beg to differ!" He called back to her. She disappeared again, veering off to the left again and heading back toward the market. He shot around the corner and pushed himself to catch her. Her hair flooded out behind her.

She dodged around people in the market and darted past. He followed her more clumsily. She left the market crowd and went back toward Taylor's hut. She ducked under the stairs and continued toward the gate. Once she was in front of the gate, she took a hard right. He was getting closer to her and now he was absolutely determined to catch her. She was about to duck under some branches of a tree and run through the neighborhood, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. There were plenty of people around him, but he didn't care. She whirled around to him and slammed into his chest from the force of stopping. He caught her in his arms and staggered backward a few steps. She looked up at him as he looked down at her.

They stared at eachother for a minute, searching eachother's eyes and taking in the moment. The world was suddenly blocked out beside the pair entangled in each other's arms. They seemed to be alone now. After a few more seconds, Josh simply couldn't take it anymore. The flushed look on her face, her forehead beaded with sweat, her breath ragged. She looked so tempting and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He bend down and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back. Her hands in his long hair and his were in hers. They embraced for only a moment before they had to pull apart and catch their breath from running. Skye didn't pull away, but stayed in his arms.

She did grow flustered and irritated though, "I should go.. It's late and I'm dead tired." She really was. She'd been out far too late the previous night with Lucas and all the running she'd done that day wasn't helping.

"Yeah.." Josh responded, reluctantly letting her go. People were glancing at them, some with soft expressions and others just looked for a juicy piece of gossip. "I'll take you home."

"No." Skye shook her head, "I'll be fine. I have to do something anyway." She squeezed his hand one last time. "Thanks for the good time. It was short, but I had fun."

Josh nodded, "Me too. Can we 'hang out' again soon?" He winked at her playfully.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure. Whenever I can, okay?"

Josh beamed at her. "Deal. Thanks to you too, Skye." He kissed her cheek for the third time that week and started to walk home.

She bit her lip and started heading home herself.

* * *

><p>Chapter is short, but... I think it turned out okay. Don't you think? Haaa so lemme know how you think it turned out, okay? I want to knowwww!<p>

I'm on a roll tonight! I can't stop writing! I've written four chapters today and I've posted two of them. Woo! I'm gonna keep going with this writing streak! I just have so much inspiration right now! :D I watched like five Terra Nova episodes earlier and now I have some fresh new ideas fleshing out in my brain. :) Gonna keep it rolling now:) Thanks guys!

~NumberSixteen


	8. Dreams

Wow. So many nice words... :D I feel so happy!:D You guys are amazing! :D

To Izi: Really...? Omg I feel so special I can't even tell you. I nearly broke into tears when I read your review. It meant so much to me that you like my story so much. I promise I won't let you down! :D Thank you so, so much!

To Chaotic-Theoretician: I am absolutely in LOVE with your story. I probably check to see if you've updated fifty time a day. It makes me so happy to know that you enjoy my story as well:) keep up your good writing! I can't wait for the next chapter!

To fanficaddict100: I promise, promise, PROMISE I will post Chapter 9 when I get up tomorrow morning, okay?:D I'm posting this one now because of all the kind reviews I keep getting:) I like to hear them. So keep reviewing, and I'll post faster. :D I've written all the way up to chapter 12 so far and it's getting more exciting at that point.:D That should be up by Christmas Day or early on Monday morning.:) I'll keep pressing forward with my writing and make sure I meet your guy's satisfactions:) Thanks for your reviews!

I dedicate this chapter to Izi, Chaotic-Theoretician, and fanficaddict100. You guys are so nice:)

And to everyone! Read Chaotic-Theoretician's story called The Traitor and the Pariah. You will not regret it at ALL. It's so amazing! :D Thanks to you all for your kind words and reviews. I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I felt so special that I just couldn't wait any longer.:) So here you all go.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye tossed and turned all night. There was too much going on in her mind. Her dream about Lucas and her date of sorts with Josh. She knew she had some feelings for Josh, but she was hesitant about it. Almost like she felt guilty when she kissed him. She hated herself for feeling that way and leaving him so quickly. In a way, she'd asked him to kiss her with that whole flirty game of tag and the fruit. The way she let him catch her even though she knew she could outrun him any day. She was totally asking for it.<p>

Her mind travelled over to the dream about Lucas as she tossed over again and her face flopped down on the pillow. The dream was so realistic and intense. She could remember almost every aspect of it like she'd lived it. Her stomach twisted. Kissing Lucas? She was kidding herself. Never in this world would she willingly kiss the pshycho.

Unable to bear laying in bed anymore, she rose and stormed outside to sit on her steps and look out at the stars. How she wanted Commander Taylor's input at that moment. He'd know what to do. But she couldn't tell him of her being OTG and meeting Lucas to nurse him back to health. He'd surely banish her with venomous words to go and continue to betray the colony to his son. Skye shuddered at the thought. She didn't like to think of herself betraying the colony. She liked to think of it like she was paying her debt to him. And once he was healthy again, her debt would be paid and she'd never have to see the bastard again.

She shuddered again as she thought about the potential damage she could be doing by helping him. She could have just left him to perish in the dirt where she found him unconscious. Then she wouldn't have to be dreaming about him and breaking the rules to go take care of him. Why hadn't she just left him to die. Why hadn't she just left the two bullets she put in his chest stay put and let him bleed out? The answer was blurry to her and she couldn't put her finger on it. She just had to.

Sitting out under the starts didn't seem to help as she breathed in the fresh air. It was only midnight and she couldn't just sit around anymore. She needed to move around desperately. She went inside and changed back into her clothes. She put on her boots, grabbed a flashlight and her bag. She filled her canteen and snatched some crackers. She stuffed them in her bag when she saw Hunter's shirt lying on the couch. She reached over and tossed it in as well. He wouldn't notice one missing shirt, would he?

She quietly snuck out the door and ran down the dirt path, sticking to the shadows. The moon was enormous as it shone down on Terra Nova. She reached the spot where she ducked out to go OTG and passed through. She was out in the jungle alone now. She ran off into the tree line and began to sneak through the jungle, completely aware and prepared for any hungry dinosaurs looking for a meal. She pulled her gun out of her bag and held it at the ready just in case she needed it. She ran through the thick jungle and toward Lucas's clearing. She didn't want to see him particularly but she wanted someone to talk to. She reached the clearing to find the fire was alive and flaring up as it ignited the new wood that had been thrown on it.

Skye looked around for any sign of Lucas. He was sitting behind the flames, partially hidden by the large flames. "Bucket." He said. His hands were clasped together in front of him.

She nodded at him and came to sit on the log next to him by the fire. She set down her bag and pulled out her canteen, taking a swig of the fresh water.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking up at her. She kept her eyes trained on the fire. She still couldn't look at him. All she could think about was the way he was in the dream. His chest was strong and fit, glistening with sweat. The touch of his lips on her skin and lips. She shuddered away the thought.

"I couldn't sleep." She said plainly.

Lucas nodded but kept his eyes examining her, searching her features. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head at him, biting her lip nervously. He'd asked her the same thing in the dream.

He stood up and came over to sit by her. "Skye." He cooed.

She looked the other way when he sat down. "Skye." He said more forceful.

She didn't budge still, her mouth sealed shut from saying anything. "Skye." He said, his voice agitated and angry. He reached over and cupped her face from the opposite side and turned her face to look his, but she whirled her head back around again, tears threatening her eyes but she refused to cry.

She knew he was confused and she didn't know what he was going to do next but yet she wasn't surprised when she again felt his hand grip her chin and swivel her head back toward him. She jerked her head to turn away again, but he held it still in his grasp. She averted her gaze and looked at the fire.

"Why won't you look at me?" He demanded. She could feel his gaze on her as he searched her expression. Her eyes were blotchy and she bit her lip intensely. Her eyebrows were furrowed and he felt she was trembling.

She shook her head slowly, still not saying a word. Concern flooded his eyes, but was soon recovered by his stoic but intense starte only moments later. "Bucket, look at me."

She didn't move.

"Bucket." He pressed, his voice growing softer. "Please."

She took a deep breath and flitted her eyes to his. She instantly threw her head back an inch as she realized how close he was. She adjusted to their distance and he didn't try to move closer again. He just watched her nervously look at him. Her lip quivered.

"Are you scared of me?" Lucas asked, tilting his head as he searched her eyes.

"No." She said quietly.

"Then what it is, my dear sister?" He asked as his hand that held her chin slowly reached up and he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Nothing." She said. The last thing she wanted was for him to know what was wrong.

Lucas shook his head at her, "This surely isn't nothing. Tell me what is wrong with you."

Skye huffed out an irritated breath and she swiped away his hand and turned back to face the fire. "I had a dream."

Lucas turned to the fire as well, "About?"

"You." She said quietly.

Lucas's eyebrows shot up. "Me?" She nodded, "Oh dear sister, what kind of dream about me?"

She shrugged, "I can't remember really," She lied. "I only remember you were there."

Lucas nodded, "I dream about you often, Bucket."

She furrowed her brow and turned to glare at him, "What?"

Lucas snickered at her. "In fact, I dream about you most nights. Nine out of ten."

Skye sucked in some air, "What do you mean? What do you dream about me?"

Lucas just smirked, "If you tell me what you dreamt of me, I'll tell you what I dreamt of you."

Skye grew flustered, "I told you I couldn't remember!"

She caught Lucas's gaze. "I know you're lying, Bucket."

Skye just glared again, unable to find the proper words to say to him.

"See?" He said, his eyes went back to the fire. "An eye for an eye."

Skye shook her head. "No deal."

Lucas smirked again, "You'll regret it."

Skye's eyes widened. What on earth was he dreaming about her?

Lucas could see her out of the corner of his eye get flustered and irritated. "Unless..." He inquired.

"Unless what?" Skye asked slowly.

"You'll do something else for me in return."

Skye cocked her head, "Do what exactly?"

Lucas turned to her, his expression unreadable. "You'll see at the end."

Skye tried to speak up and protest, but he interrupted her. "I dream about you often, Bucket. Usually a re-occuring dream that I get. I dream about what could've happened when I was in control of Terra Nova and you came to beg me to not kill the Shannon boy and let him free. I could have made you do anything I wished. But of course as your big brother, I have to respect you and protect you."

She rolled her eyes at him while he continued.

"I dream about it all the time. I can't stop. I dream that in return for letting your friend free, I asked for a kiss. You obviously can't object and so you do it. Everytime I wake up afterward, you're all I can think about. You and only you. I've never felt this way about another girl in my life, my dear sister. You're precious to me."

Skye sucked in air to keep herself from gagging. He dreams about kissing her. What else does he dream of her about? She didn't dare advance on the thought. She felt his hot gaze on her. She knew he was examining her reaction. She finally spoke up, "And what do you want?"

Lucas smirked again at her. "Well after telling you that dream, I want to try something."

Skye felt her heart start to pound, "Try what?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Kiss me, Skye."

* * *

><p>Muahaha! I am leaving you hanging! -evil smile-<p>

Leave a review and tell me what you think Skye will do! :) (that sorta rhymed!:D) I like to read your responses! It inspires me to write more!:)) Thanks guys! See ya later!

Here is the link to The Traitor and the Pariah : http:/ www. fanfiction .net /s/7653509/1/ You'll have to remove the spaces on the link, but it's definitely worth it:) But be sure to review before you go over to it! Thanks guys! You're amazing!

~NumberSixteen


	9. Was that so hard?

Okay! I posted this at midnight:) I said I'd update tomorrow didn't I? :) haha

So cliffhangers are kinda mean... haha! I know you guys probably have your pitchforks and are ready to destroy me, but before you kill me, read this next chapter:)

To FloridaGirl11: AH! I'm sorry! -mentally kicks self- I didn't update till morning! I already updated so much yesterday, I have to save some stuff for today! D: So five seconds turned more into like... 10 hours... heh... I'm sorry.

ImInsaneAndIKnowit: May I just say that your username makes me laugh everytime I see it?:) No seriously! It does!:D You make my day twice everytime you review. One, with your review and two with your username! So please do enjoy this complimentary chapter:)

To Jenny: Haha you are always one of the very first people to review and I really appreciate it:) Hahaha you're last review made me laugh because I know what happens next and hearing what you think will happen makes me excited. Who knows, I might just double cross you and turn this into a Josh/Skye fic. PSH! Who am I kidding? This totally a Lucas/Skye fic! Haha just don't be surprised at anything I'm doing, mmkay?:D Keep up the reviews! I love itttt:D

To Another Review: XDDDDDDDDDD Thank you for making my entire week. Nothing will top the last line of your review! I laughed so hard I think I peed a little. No joke. Please review with more comments like that.:) I love it! XDDDDD

To FanficAddict100: :) Your reviews always make me smile:) THANKYOUUU

To Unleash Your Inner Self: DON'T RIP YOUR HAIR OUT! That's bad! We don't want anyone thinking you have cancer or anything! XD But seriously, It means so incredibly much to me that you like my work so much. There have only been a handful of fanfictions that have made me feel that way and I never thought that in a million years, I would be able to accomplish that. I feel so blessed right now!

To: Anjelia: Nice to know I have a new reviewer who left such a nice review. I know you want a new chapter just as bad as everyone else, but mua haha you'll have to wait with everyone else. I wanna post so bad, but I have to let the suspense rise!:D hahahaha! Hopefully you do'nt hate me yet!:)

To Bellybear104: I know you're DYING. I would be too!:D haha! Thanks so much though for your review! I greatly appreciate it. I hope I don't let you down!D:

To Chaotic-Theoretician: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Thank you for that. Because I just about did the same thing while on your cliffhanger:) hahahaha that made me laugh so hard! And yes you did deserve it! -points and accusing finger- but no worries, I'm not offended:) I don't take offense to stuff like that, since I use that word religiously anyway:) hahaha! Thanks for the review! Hope I don't disappoint you!

And I noticed that I have a number of new reviewers! I feel so happy I'm attracting attention! Now I say we should all start writing Lucas/Skye fanfics so I have something else to read! Hahaha!

I dedicate these chapters to FloridaGirl11, ImInsaneAndIKnowIt, Jenny, Another Review, Fanficaddict100, Unleash Your Inner Self, Kai208102, tvfanatic143, AlexisSalvatore17, Bellybear104, Ciaranoelle, ANJELIA, Sarahberah1121, Trinkleizor, XxRogueAngelDreamingxX, meeks, Sarasri, lalala, april, and Chaotic-Theoretician. You guys make me so happy:) Please keep reviewing. I really do love the reviews!

**And UPDATE on Something or Someone! - **So a lot of reviews on that story are asking me to make it into a chapter story. The original purpose I wrote that was to be a One-Shot between Lucas and Skye for this story. He says to her that she owes him for later because he let Josh free. BUT! I might be willing to create a seperate story line off of it if and only if you guys really want me to... I don't want to confuse anyone by combining the first chapter of Something or Someone with this story. But if you guys really want me to, I'll try to be as clear as possible that the first chapter of Something or Someone is a One-shot to help understand this story AS WELL AS the first chapter to a completely seperate story with a different storyline. Mmkay? So lemme know what you guys want and I'll think about it. K thanks! Sorry that was so long! Now you guys can read the story.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>"K-kiss you?" Skye stammered. She stood up quickly and took a shaky step back. "No!"<p>

Lucas glared at her, "I held up my end of the bargain! You need to as well!"

"I never agreed to anything!" She spat at him.

Lucas rose to his feet in a flourish of anger, "I told you my dream! Now you either can tell me yours or you can kiss me!"

Skye hissed through clenched teeth, "And what if I do neither?"

Lucas's eyebrows rose. She was right. He had nothing against her at that moment. The genius had been outsmarted by this foolish girl. But then a thought occurred to him. His lips curved into an evil smirk. "Well, Bucket." He took a confident step toward her, "Why not kiss me? You have nothing to lose here. Or why can't you tell me what you dreamt about me? Hm? What kind of dream was it? I'm sure that it couldn't have been one about you killing me, considering you saved my life. What else could it have been about, really? Are you afraid to kiss me because you're afraid the dream will come back?"

Skye's eyes widened. He had her cornered. "I'm not kissing you and I'm not telling you about my dream."

There was a flash of anger and irritation in Lucas's eyes. She could almost see steam coming out of his ears. He suddenly started to stalk over to her at a quick pace. She could only gasp as his hand came up behind her neck and his fingers went into her hair. She was jerked forward slightly and the next thing she knew, his lips were crashing down on hers. She could only stand dumbfounded for the few seconds as his lips overtook hers. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended and Lucas pulled away. He pressed his forehead to hers and his hand stayed on her now-heated neck. She caught her breath as well as himself and he looked into her eyes. Her wonderful eyes that he could get lost in. She was the only thing his genius mind couldn't work out.

His breath brushed a strand of hair from her face and he suddenly jerked away and started limping back toward the log he was previously sitting on. The actions of the moment aggravated his wounds and pain seared through his chest. "Now was that so hard?" He asked, his voice edged with irritation.

Skye stayed standing in a daze for a few more moments before she came back to reality. "What the _hell _was that?" She spat venomous words.

Lucas didn't look at her, "I was making sure you kept your end of the bargain, Bucket."

"Don't call me that!" She shouted. Anger evident in her tone.

Lucas finally looked at her, "I will call you what I please."

She glared at him, and if looks could kill, Lucas would have been dead a long time ago. She stormed over to her bag and yanked it open. She ripped out Hunter's shirt and threw it at him. "Here. Put it on. I'm tired of seeing you shirtless." She zipped the bag shut and threw it back over her shoulder and left the clearing without another word.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Skye was dead tired. When she'd gotten home that night she still couldn't sleep and she was angry. She'd gotten up earlier than usual and couldn't think of anything to do. She left the house briskly and walked down the street. It was nearly empty except for a few soldiers going in for duty that day. She found herself in front of Taylor's hut and decided that it would be best to see him. She climbed the stairs and went inside. He was sitting at the chess table, looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought.<p>

"Taylor." She said, coming to sit across from him.

"Skye." He greeted her, but didn't move his eyes away from the window.

They were silent for a few more moments before the Commander spoke again, "Where do you think he is?"

Skye's eyebrows rose. "He?"

Taylor shifted a little in his seat, "Lucas."

Skye felt her stomach twist. Last time he'd question her about anything here he'd known she was going OTG and helping the Sixers. "I don't know, sir. I'm sure he's dead."

Taylor laughed quietly, "He's too smart to die."

Skye nodded quietly, biting her lip in a nervous fashion.

Taylor finally looked at her, "What was your relationship to him while he was here?"

"Uh..." Skye froze up, "Well..."

Taylor searched her face, "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

Skye shook her head, "N-no. I will. I just don't know where to start..."

"Some of the other colonists say that he had a soft spot for you. Is that true?" Taylor asked.

Skye nodded, "Yeah. He definitely has a thing for me." She said quietly.

"Has?" Taylor asked and Skye felt her heart nearly stop.

She fought for a practical answer and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Yes, considering he's still alive out there. But I shot him, so I doubt that he has any feelings for me anymore." She forced a laugh awkwardly.

Taylor nodded, "Did he... You know, touch you?"

Skye bit her lip and nodded. "Only a few times though. Josh kinda saved me and kinda cost me."

Taylor's eyebrows rose, demanding an explaination.

"Well," Skye started. "Lucas was at the bar and he was touching my face and holding my hand. I was asking him to let me go and I guess Josh just couldn't hold back. He came over and punched Lucas. Of course, Lucas's men held Josh down while Lucas..." Skye fought for words to explain what she'd seen. She skipped over that part and continued, "I went for Mr. Shannon and he came back and tried to save his son. But the Pheonix people just took him too and Lucas ordered them all to the brig. I knew that Lucas was going to kill Josh. I knew he was." Tears were brimming her eyelids now and she wiped her hand across her face in attempt to get rid of them.

She took a shaky breath and didn't look at the Commander. He just listened intently, a soft look on his face. Skye continued. "I had to help him, so I went to go see Lucas. I asked him what he was going to do to Josh and Mr. Shannon." She looked around the room and her eyes settled on the spot where she'd asked him that very thing. "He said that Josh was disposable. I didn't know what to do at that point. I wanted to plead to him not to kill Josh. But then, he said that he wouldn't if something or someone could convince him otherwise."

Something flickered in the Commander's eyes. He just watched as Skye struggled to continue, respecting her strength to tell what had happened here. "I knew he was referring to me," Skye was nearly whispering now. "I thought he was going to hurt me or something. But he didn't. I didn't do anything. He just said I owed him for later and he let Josh go.." She drew another shaky breath.

Taylor nodded sympathetically. He reached out a hand and lent it on her shoulder, "He's gone now, Skye. You shot him. He may still be alive out there in the jungle, but I promise you'll never have to face him again if you don't want to."

Skye shook her head, "I'm strong enough to face him now that I've shot him. But I hope that I never will have to.."

Commander Taylor smiled at her and nodded, "Well you're taken now, so he will never have to lay another hand on you."

Skye gave the commander a confused look. "Taken?"

Taylor snickered, "You and Josh? Oh come on, the entire colony knows what is going on between you two. There's been quite a bit of gossip going around about you two kissing yesterday in the middle of the market."

Skye blushed, but another feeling of guilt washed through her. Why was she feeling guilty all of a sudden? She'd always liked Josh, shouldn't she be thrilled?

Taylor just watched her face for a few more seconds before he clapped his hands, shaking her out of her thoughts. "One quick game of chess before starting the day?"

Skye nodded enthusiastically. "Deal." But yet again, she was black.

* * *

><p>Okayyy! :D Well I thought that this chapter went rather nicely even though I kinda got stuck at the middle. I wasn't sure who I wanted to write at that moment:P But I think I did well enough. Don't you think?<p>

THEY KISSED!:D sorta... Would you count that? Or would you guys only count the real thing? So uhhm, the next couple of chapters are probably going to drag a little on fluff. I know you guys are dying for some fluff and action, but the next three chapters or so are going to build up suspense, drama, tension, and most importantly conflict. I promise that the fluff WILL pick up. Patience is key right now. By Christmas or by Monday, the fluff should start coming back into the story:) Just keep reviewing and I'll write faster! Pinkie swear!:D

And yeah, don't forget to leave a review about the chapter and whether or not I should continue Something or Someone. I kinda brought that story up in this chapter, and I hope those of you who have read it, you caught on:) So thanks guys! I hope I get lots of reviews!

~NumberSixteen


	10. Toward the Gates

I looooooved the reviews you guys left me for Chpter 9! Thanks sooooo much! Now...Onward!:D FYI, this story is about to have a twist:) So try not to die:D

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>It'd been three days since she'd come to see him. He began to get irritated and he couldn't quit thinking about her. The taste of citrus on her lips, the sweet smell of strawberries in her hair. The way she smelled like springtime and sunshine. His wounds were healing nicely, thanks to her, but he still couldn't move around properly. Now he could walk without pain and lift things that weren't too heavy, but he stayed put, waiting for her to come. Another night and day had passed and he couldn't stay awake waiting any longer. As night fell, sleep descended on him and exhaustion over took his frayed nerves, sending him into a deep but calm slumber.<p>

Of course he had his re-occuring dream about her, but now it seemed more realistic. He knew how she tasted and he knew how soft her lips were. He knew how much more delicate she seemed when she was vulnerable. And tonight, his dreams took him much, much farther than a kiss.

When he awoke, it was noon the next day. The sun shone down on him and he covered his eyes. He rolled over and got off his uncomfortable bed, sitting up right. He looked around rapidly to see if Skye had come, and she had. There were new logs on the fire and a backpack sat on a log nearby. There was a paper taped to it. He felt his heart skip a beat and he stumbled to it, ripping the paper away and holding it up for him to read. It read:

_Lucas,_

_You're on your own now. Your bullet wounds should be healing well and I'm sure you can take care of them yourself now. In the backpack you'll find some food, water, bandages, and a gun. Those should last you long enough out here. Just be careful and don't hurt yourself again, because this time I won't be there to help._

_Skye_

"Oh Bucket..." He said, his voice edging on anger. He angerly ripped the paper in two and threw it on the ground. He let out a shout of frustration as he kicked the dirt and gripped his hair, threatening to yank it out. He let out another shout before he started to calm down. He ripped open the backpack to find what she had said was inside. He instantly drew the gun out and examined it. It wasn't large at all and hardly enough to defend against any lurking predators. He looked through the stuff and a scent met his nose. It was extremely faint but it got his attention. The bag smelled like strawberries and tangerines. He felt a sudden pang in his chest and an intense longing for her. "Damn it, Skye!" He hissed through clenched teeth. He stuffed the gun into his belt and slung the bag over his back. He didn't bother to put out the fire, but he stormed out of the camp, his mind set. He was heading toward the gates of Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come help?" Maddy pressed Skye.<p>

"No, I'm not to keen on going OTG..." Skye bit her lip. Commander Taylor was letting Maddy and Mark go outside the gates to look for any flowers or other things they'd be interested in using for the wedding they hoped to have in a few weeks.

"Okay..." Maddy said and patted Skye's shoulder. "Next time then."

Skye nodded. She didn't ever want to go OTG again and risk running into Lucas.

"Bye!" Maddy jogged away to meet up with her fiance who was waiting by a rover. He was armed with a gun and his armor in case they came across any hungry dinosaurs. Skye waved as they got into the rover and drove out of the open gates. Skye watched them until they disappeared from sight. They were such a happy couple. Suddenly, she felt something warm behind her. Someone was wrapping their arms around her waist and pulling her back.

"Josh." She said as she tripped into him.

"Mm?" He murmered.

"We are in public." She'd been out with Josh a few more times since she'd seen Lucas the night he kissed her. They were practically a couple now.

"So?" He said, his cheek in her hair.

She reached down and pulled his hands off her. "Now's not a good time." She still felt unsure about dating Josh and tried to keep a respectable distance. She saw his face faulter slightly in disappointment.

"Why don't you let me hold you?" He asked, clearly upset.

"It's not that I don't want you to, but I am still trying to get used to everything again." Skye was mentally kicking herself for the lame answer.

Josh just stared at her for a few moments before he came up beside her and took her hand, "Is this okay?"

She nodded to him. "Yes thats okay."

"What about this?" He gently brushed a hair out of her eyes.

"Uh.." She sputtered.

"Or this?" He leaned in close to her face, his lips barely an inch away.

"J-Josh.." She stammered but he ignored her.

"What about this?" He gently brushed his lips against hers, teasing her unsettled mind.

Her lip quivered under his as he finally planted a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

"Is that okay?" He whispered.

She couldn't form any words in her mouth so she just stayed silent gaping like an idiot. She knew that everyone was trying not to look at the pair and she blushed profusely from all the attention she's gotten lately. Before she could say anything, Josh swept her off her feet and into his arms.

He leaned into her ear again, "Let's go somewhere more private. Not in public." He mocked the word public as she had said it before.

She gulped as he began to carry her away. She hooked her arms around his neck to keep balance as he started to carry her to a more quiet area where no one was around. He set her down gently and took her waist in his arms. She stumbled into his chest, her arms still around his neck. "Much better," He smirked at her playfully.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Jerk."

He gave her a lopsided grin, "I know." And he kissed her tenderly, but as the kiss progressed it got deeper and more desperate. He pulled her against his body that was against a wall. Her hands were in his hair and his were shimmying up and down her back. When the broke apart for air, it only lasted a few seconds before he was kissing her again. The heat and tension between the two gradually rose, greater and greater. Josh was about to lift her up and carry her to his house when suddenly there was an alarm. A screeching alarm, signalling there was an attack or an intruder.

They broke away and Skye gave Josh one look before the two began to run desperately toward the gates to see what was going on. The gates were closed and Taylor was standing in front of them. He was looking at something past them. Jim Shannon was next to him, speaking quickly and desperately, a terrified look in his eyes. Skye ran toward them and stopped next to Commander Taylor.

"What's going on?" She asked. Jim and Taylor looked down at her, solomn looks on their faces. Suddenly there was a distant shout from the other side of the gates. She looked out to see the person she wanted to see least. Lucas held the gun she'd given him to someone she couldn't recognize right away. After a few seconds, she realized that the person was Maddy Shannon.

"Bring me Skye or I'll kill this girl!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>8D...:D...:)...:|...:...:(...D:

This chapter did not turn out how I wanted it to... But I'm too lazy to re-write it. Tell me how bad it was, mmkay?:) Oh and what do you think will happen?

Thanks!

~NumberSixteen


	11. Missing my Dear Sister

Cliffhangers suck:) I know:)

Now onward? I think so:P

To Unleash Your Inner Self: XD XD XD thank you for that. :) This chapter is dedicated to you, dearest:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye's breath hitched in her throat. Lucas hadn't spotted her yet. But he would if she didn't move. She ducked behind the Commander as Lucas continued to shout to them past the fence.<p>

"I want Skye Tate! Bring her to me or I will kill this Shannon girl. And that would be a shame if she missed her wedding, wouldn't it?" Lucas was still holding Maddy at gunpoint. Tears streamed down her face. Mark was no where in sight.

Commander Taylor whirled to Jim, "How does he know about your daughter's engagement?"

Jim shrugged, "I have no idea!"

Taylor's attention was shifted back to Lucas as he called to them again. "You have one hour!" Lucas yanked Maddy away and he disappeared into the treeline a minute later.

The commander turned abruptly to Skye. "Skye..." He said softly. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"She's not going!" A voice behind Skye shouted. Everyone turned their attention to none other than Josh Shannon.

"Josh!" Jim spoke up. "That is your sister out there! Your family!"

Josh marched forward and took Skye's hand possesively, "And I intend for Skye to be our family one day as well."

Skye watched as father and son had a slight stand off. Suddenly she ripped her hand away from Josh, "No. I'm going. I've dealt with Lucas before. It wasn't pretty, but I can survive until you guys come rescue me."

Taylor eyed her, "Skye, he's a genius. There isn't any way we will find you soon. Who knows what will happen."

Skye gave him a hard stare, "I've shot him before, I can do it again if I have to."

"I doubt he's going to let you have a gun, Skye." Josh hissed, reaching for her hand again but she pulled away.

"Then I'll take his. God. You all seem to have no belief in me. Maddy is much more defenseless in this situation than I and we need to help her or we will lose her. Mark would never forgive us." Skye spat. "Now we only have fifty-five more minutes until he returns. Let's not waste another moment. I am going to my house to get some things I'll need. Get me some medical supplies, food, and water to last for a week." Skye turned and stalked off toward her house.

"Skye!" Josh called and she heard him starting to come after her.

"Josh. Leave me alone right now. I need to focus." Skye shooed him away. She could almost see the hurt on his face, she was just glad he couldn't see the fear on hers.

Once at her house, she grabbed her bag and started to throw things she needed inside. A change of clothes, a jacket, a few ponytails, a bottle of shampoo, and a few other necessities she would need to survive. She left her house sadly and shut the door. As soon as she started back down toward the gates, her heart beat began to speed up due to fear. She still had twenty minutes until Lucas came back to get her. In the center of town, everyone had come out to see her off. Taylor approached her and handed her what she'd asked. He'd thrown in a knife, some rope, and a thin blanket. She handed him the blanket back. "I don't have room for it." She stuffed the rope into her bag, as well as the food, water, and medical supplies but she handed him the knife back. "I won't need this. I don't want him finding it and getting angry with me." Taylor took the knife back somberly.

"I am so sorry." Taylor spoke quietly. "I know that you never wanted to face him again. You have a life here with friends and familly." By family he reffered to himself. "Come home to us, okay Skye?"

She nodded as she heard someone from up in the towers shout down, "We've spotted him. He's coming out of the trees again, sir!"

"Lift the gates!" Taylor commanded. The gates began to lift and Skye could see him roughly pushing Maddy out of the trees again. He still had the gun pointed at her and at this point the tears were falling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Skye stepped out of the gates as he came close enough to see her. She pulled on her thin jacket and her backpack as he arrived.

"Hey there, my dear sister. How are you since you ditched me?" His words were laced with venom.

"Well enough." She replied.

"So we are making the trade?" Lucas looked over at his father who nodded, his expression stoic, but his eyes betrayed his mixed emotions of anger and sadness.

"Wait!" Josh Shannon cried out. "Wait one second! Let me say goodbye!"

Lucas's eyes gleamed with anger, "Hurry up Shannon boy. You only have two minutes before I put a bullet through your lovely sister's head."

Josh nodded as he jogged up to Skye. "Be careful, okay?" He whispered.

"What are you doing?" She said, her tone etched with anger.

Josh ignored her comment, "Just promise me you'll come back to me in one piece."

She nodded, "I promise." He gave her a weak smile, knelt to her and kissed her sweetly, making it last as long as he dared.

"I love you." He whispered when he pulled away.

"Hurry it up, Lover boy!" Lucas sneered.

Skye pushed him away and turned to Lucas, "Okay. I'm ready."

Lucas tilted his head at her, "Come here."

"Not until you let Maddy go." Skye said forcefully, feeling the need to stay in some control.

"Fine." Lucas pushed Maddy away. He flung his gun to point at Skye. "Now come here."

Skye bit her lip nervously as she walked the few yards to him. He reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her to him. "Never run away from me again, alright dear sister? And then we don't have to do things like this as often."

Skye nodded, refusing to meet his eyes. She saw Maddy had made it behind the gates. "Let's go before you get shot." She mumbled.

Lucas nodded agreement and he yanked her back into the trees. He tossed her in front of him and continued to point the gun at her, "Now get going. We have a long way to go tonight."

"Where are we going?" Skye asked.

"I was thinking the Badlands, but I don't want to be surrounded by all those people. I just want some alone time with you. After all, I did miss you dearly." His voice was mocking her. He reached his hand out to brush her cheek tenderly.

"So where are we going?" She brushed away his hand, starting forward.

"Far enough away that nobody will find you." Lucas sneered and followed her, letting the gun drop and be tucked away into his belt.

* * *

><p>Haaa so how was that? I know, I know... It's super short. But I will update soon, I promise!:D I hope that that was twisty enough for you all!:) And yay! No more Josh for a while after this! Whoo! I hate writing him... -gag-<p>

Merry Christmas Everyone! :D I hope you all got some awesome presents and will party hard in the next few days:) I for sure don't have plans:) This sixteen year old would rather stay in and write than go out and be crazy in the freezing weather. NO THANKS. It's too cold! Those people are CRAZYYY! But I hope you all have a good holiday!:D I made the last chapter a cliffhanger so you all could have a nice Christmas treat for when you all get on Fanfiction. Not that I expect you to on Christmas xDDD

And this story may experience a rating jump eventually. Idk for sure if it will, but it might. I feel a little more restricted when having to stay in the "T" range. So if it does need to jump ratings, I will let you all know:) But I don't think it will for some time. I have some very big plans for this story:D Very big:)

So leave a review please? mmkay! Thanks! See you laterrr! I will probably post again tonight! :D

~NumberSixteen


	12. I like it better down

Back to the story! Love the reviews guys! I feel so special!:D You all are too kind.. -wipes away tears of gratitude- Here is the next Chapter because you people are incredible.:)

And Merry Christmas again! :D I thought I'd update again:) You all deserve a fulfilled Christmas:D And it's a special Christmas for me to be able to see the number of reviews I will hopefully get:) So leave me one at the end, okay?:D I'd greatly appreciate it:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>The sky was growing dark as Lucas and Skye hiked through the forest. She didn't know how far they'd walked, but she knew it had been quite a bit considering how badly her legs were hurting. She turned to Lucas who was walking behind her, seemingly lost in thought. "Can we stop?"<p>

Lucas was abruptly taken out of his thoughtful state, a look of irritation crossed his face. He looked at her to see she was already sitting down on a rock. He studied their surroundings. They were currently in a tiny clearing. A stream was trickling down to the right of him and the ground wasn't too bad to sleep on. If he built a fire near the stream, they'd have enough room for them to sleep. He nodded and reached for some of the many branches that littered the ground. "Help me gather some firewood," He demanded as he continued to pick up branches.

Skye nodded, gratefully slipping the heavy backpack off her back and grabbing a handful of twigs. She glanced over to see that he was wearing Hunter's black v-neck. It dipped down his chest to reveal some of the white bandages on his chest. She momentarily wondered how they were healing, but pushed away the thought. She dumped her load of dry sticks in a pile with his while he bent down to begin starting the fire. In no time, he had a small flame igniting the kindling. He gently blew on it to aid the flame and set it to start setting fire to the pile of firewood they'd gathered. Skye wiped the sweat and grime from her forehead and took a seat on the soft grassy ground next to the fire. The sun had gone down by now and the sounds of the forest were beginning to kick in. Although Terra Nova was hot during the day, the temperature drops tremendously at night. She shivered slightly, tugging on her thin jacket to cover her shoulders better. Her legs were covered in goosebumps as she was wearing only short shorts and her boots. She tucked her legs under her chin and wrapped her arms around them, getting as close to the fire as she could but she was still cold.

She looked over to see Lucas was standing a few feet away, sipping water from the canteen she'd left him. The gun was still strapped to him protectively. He glanced at her to see that her eyes were trained on him. She looked away as quickly as she could, but he'd already seen her. He came over to her and sat down a few inches away from her. "You're cold?" He asked, referring to her slight shivers that she occasionally gave off.

She didn't respond to him but kept her eyes on the flickering flames of the fire. Her eyes danced in the light, intriguing him. He snickered and leaned back, taking another sip from the canteen before he shut it and set it down beside him. He kept glancing over at her. Everytime he felt like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. He knew she was angry with him. More angry than ever perhaps, but he was determined to get her to talk.

"So you and that Shannon boy, huh?" He pressed. She just remained unresponsive, keeping her eyes on the light. He just continued, "Is he a good kisser?" Nothing still. "I should have killed him while I had the chance.." Lucas said, a light laugh rumbling in his throat.

This caught her attention and she whirled around to him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She spat.

Lucas met her eyes filled with anger, "I should have killed him in Terra Nova and not let you convince me otherwise. Then I wouldn't have to worry about him."

She glared at him furiously and he registered it but didn't continue. She finally looked over at the fire again, a shiver going down her spine. He heard her let out a breath quietly with the shiver. He watched her as she reacted to the cold. Eventually, he saw her eyes begin to shut slowly. Her eyelids drooped but she attempted to keep them open. Exhaustion got the better of her and she nodded off. Her arms fell off her legs and she sat crouching on the ground. Lucas scooted over to her, gently leaning her back until she was lying on the ground. He could feel exhaustion tugging at his eyes as well, but he wanted to be sure she wouldn't get away. He quickly rummaged through her bag to find a rope that he bound her wrists and feet together with. He didn't tie them tight, but he tied them to the point where he was the only one who could get them undone. By the time he was finished, the moon was high in the sky. He tossed on more firewood and lay down beside her. He was facing her sleeping face. It looked so calm and relaxed. Her lip twitched every so often and sometimes she let out small murmers he coudn't understand. Her hair drooped over her face and he couldn't keep himself from gently brushing it away. He watched her for a little while, but he eventually at to let his eyes close and sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p>When Skye finally stirred and her eyes fluttered open, she found herself face to face with Lucas Taylor. His eyes were shut and his breathing steady. His face was inches from hers, his breath tickling her face. She tried to jerk herself away but found the task rather difficult as her hands and feet were tied together. She gasped and looked down at herself. The knots on her hands and feet were complex and it would take her days to undo them if she tried. Suddenly she heard Lucas stir. He sighed and rolled a little closer to her, wanting her warmth as the fire had burned out and there was a crisp morning chill. His hand reached out and fell across her stomach. She realized this and batted his hand away, startling him awake.<p>

His eyes blinked open and he jerked into a sitting position. "Morning." Skye hissed at him.

He looked down as she writhed on the ground, struggling to sit up with her limbs tied. "Good morning, Bucket. How did you sleep."

She glared at him, "Considering I slept in the dirt, terrible."

Lucas ignored her comment and smirked, "Good. I slept well too."

"Untie me." Skye demanded.

"A little abrasive are we not?" Lucas's smirk turned into a frown but he still reached over and began to unlace the insane knot.

Skye just huffed in irritation as he undid the last of the knot. "Hungry?" He asked her, lifting up some dried fruit.

She nodded, rubbing her hands and ankles to sooth the partial rope burn. He tossed it to her and she opened the bag and nibbled on some of the fruit. She'd just finished her first piece of fruit before he suddenly stood and tossed her the backpack. "Get up. We have to get moving. It's nearly noon."

Skye rolled her eyes at him, but stood anyway, stuffing the fruit in her bag. She tossed it over her shoulder and brushed off her arms and knees. He signaled for her to go ahead and she did so with him right behind her. She reached into her pocket and yanked out a ponytail, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

She heard Lucas give a "Hmph" from behind her.

"What?" She asked him accusingly.

"Nothing. Your hair just looks better down than up." Lucas just growled.

Skye rolled her eyes, "Well I want it out of my face. So I'm putting it up." She growled back in irritation.

He shrugged, "Whatever. Hurry it up, would ya?"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She spat at him again as she struggled up the hill they began climbing. She heard a huff of irritation from him.

"You walk so slow." Lucas complained. She smirked at him and kept walking at her own pace, feeling somewhat in control.

* * *

><p>Short again... But these are kind of just fillers right now to add in some fluff here and there. It'll get more intense once we get moving some more:) I promise:) So leave a review please? I'd greatly appreciate it!<p>

Merry Christmas again you wonderful people! Happy Holidays! -Gives you all sugar cookies-

Soo... I'll see ya later then!:D

~NumberSixteen


	13. Can I Join You?

Hello all you beautiful people with your beautiful words that I love:) So I think it will be getting a little fluffier starting today:) Ohhh yessss I know you're all excited:) I'm excited to write it! And hear what you have to say:D So thanks for sticking with me until now:) Love you people!

Hahaha I know that my Lucas Christmas story majorly sucked, but I was tired and couldn't sleep so yahhh. And I was all hopped up on cold medicine!:) I was feing yucky and I still kinda do. Oh well!:) you guys are too cool to blow off because of a sore throat and cough!:)

And flamers can go to hell. XD

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>They'd walked for hours without a word between them. Every time Skye looked back at Lucas, his eyes were clouded with thought. She guess that that was something that came with a genius mind. It was always going forward at full speed, sorting, calculating, testing, wondering. She wasn't a genius herself, but she had a pretty good idea of what must go on in his mind. But eager to ease the silence, she could not resist asking. "What are you thinking about?"<p>

He looked at her as if suddenly awakened, "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes but repeated the question. "What are you thinking about?"

He smirked. "You wouldn't understand."

She cast him a glare. "Try me."

He met her eyes for a brief second before he spoke. "I was thinking about you, to be honest."

She noticed he had cast his eyes downward to his feet and she swore she could see the slightest bit of a blush on his face but it was gone as quickly as she thought she'd seen it. "What about me?"

Lucas shook his head at her. "It's none of your business, you nosy sister of mine."

She stopped in her tracks and spun around. "Actually, I think it is my business."

Lucas gave her an evil smile. "I'll tell you what I was thinking when you tell me about your dream."

"My dream?" She asked puzzled.

"The dream you had about me, yet refused to tell me about it." Lucas's smile vanished.

"Oh," Skye whispered, turning back to walk forward again. "That dream." She glanced up at the sky, it was far past noon. She guessed it was about four o'clock.

Lucas watched her intently as he followed. "So are you going to tell me?"

She shook her head rapidly, "Not a chance."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her. "Why not?" His voice was clearly irritated.

"Because!" Skye spat back. The dream was rushing back to her and she found herself slightly aroused at the thought but she kept up her attitude.

"That is not a reason, Bucket." Lucas replied sternly.

"Why can't you tell me what you were thinking about then?" Skye retorted.

"I can't because I want to know about your dream." Lucas said, his voice became lulling and soft.

Skye stiffened. He had used that same tone in her dream and it shook her to her core. Lucas noticed her slight shudder and her pick up in pace, a sign of agitation. He glanced around them. They were in a somewhat more open area of trees. He acknowledged they'd been walking for hours and the sun would be beginning to set soon. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"Here should be a good place to stop for the night. Don't you think?" There were a few pools of water a little way off where they could get water if needed.

Skye nodded, snatched her hand back, and dumped her backpack on the ground. She wasted no time in setting her butt onto the grassy ground and laying back, relishing the sunlight's light and warmth. She let out a content sigh and shut her eyes dreamily. Lucas stood in front of her, a bemused look on his face. He chuckled slightly and watched her as she breathed in the fresh air.

"What?" Skye asked, her eyes snapping open. Her tone gave away that she was clearly not amused. She gave him a slight glare.

Lucas shook his head, "Nothing."

Skye narrowed her eyes at him for a few more moments before settling back into her much needed rest, too lazy to press him to talk. In a matter of minutes, she'd dozed off splayed out in the tall grass that nearly covered her face. Lucas watched her for a few moments before he built a fire and lay down beside her, noddin off himself. He was just grateful she was beside him.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes again after some time. The sun had fallen down the sky, signalling it was about six o'clock. The forest cast long shadows around him and he glanced over to the right of him to see the grass unoccupied. He shot up and looked around frantically. Skye was no where in sight. He noticed all her stuff was still sitting in the same place he'd left it but it was slightly askew and it had been unzipped and dug through.<p>

"Skye?" He called.

No answer.

"Bucket!" He called louder this time. This time he heard movement behind him. He turned around abruptly to see nothing behind him. He was quiet again. This time it sounded like swishing water. His eyes shot over to the springs he'd spotted earlier. He quickly stormed over and scanned the area. And then he saw her. She was relaxed in one of the pools, massaging her head that she was cleansing with shampoo. There was a faint smell of strawberries and Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her. She was facing away from him but he knew from her bare shoulders that were hardly above water that she was nude.

He heard her humming quietly. It was a tune he didn't know but he quietly sat down in earshot. She hadn't noticed him yet as she gently washed her hair. She lifted her arms above water and smoothly ran a bar of soap over them. She placed the soap back on a rock and suddenly dipped down under the water. Lucas watched her, fascinated with her although his wandering eyes could see nothing but her shoulders and the back of her head. She disappeared under the surface for a few moments as she washed the soap from her hair and body. She resurfaced moments later, her back still turned to him. She sunk her body down to only her chin up was visible above surface. She waded around in the cool water, her eyes shut as the water soothed her skin, washing away all the grime and sweat she'd collected in the last two days. She had turned and was facing Lucas now.

He watched her, completely mesmerized by her intense beauty. His jaw had fallen open a little, his eyes constantly searching her face. He willed her to stand, but before she could, she sighed and her eyes fluttered open. They instantly focused on Lucas. Her eyes went wide with bewilderment, her jaw falling open. She was at a loss for words for a few seconds.

He shifted uncomfortably under her astonished gaze before she seemed to get her voice back, "Lucas!" She screeched.

He flinched slightly but recovered, his green eyes meeting her blue ones. "What are you doing?" She demanded. Her voice was high and girlish.

He smirked. "I woke up and you weren't there. So I came looking for you."

"H-How long have you been sitting there?" She stammered, crossing her arms over her chest under the water.

Lucas shrugged. "Not long." He was quiet for another second before continueing, "But the real question is..." He gave her an evil grin. "Can I join you?"

Her eyes went wide again. "Absolutely not!" She swished her hands, splashing water from the spring onto him.

He stood up and looked down at his wet shirt with an angry expression, "What the hell!"

She smirked at him momentarily before her face went serious again. She raised her hands in front of her, threatening to splash him again. "Now get lost, pervert."

He just sneered and walked away, wringing out his wet shirt.

She sat in the cool spring, hugging herself until he disappeared from sight. She let out a sigh of relief. Her heart was thudding in her chest and her mind kept trailing back to his words. He wanted to join her! _'Disgusting!' _She thought to herself but really would she have cared if he did? He was the one in charge. He had the gun here and can do what he likes. But as much as she wanted herself to believe that his mind was in the gutter majorly, she found herself thinking about what could have happened if he did join her. She was dazed, thinking about it for a solid ten minutes before she snapped back to reality. The sky was growing dark and the water was getting colder. She rose out of the spring and a pang of cold air made her shiver uncontrollably. She rushed out of the spring and pulled her clothes on. Grabbing her shampoo and soap, she rushed back to the camp where she knew there would be a fire and a chance for her to get warm and dry.

* * *

><p>Okay.. Not too fluffy, but hinting at it a little. I promise the fluff is coming! :D -cheers happily- I almost can't wait to get working on the next chapter! So thanks everyone!<p>

Leave a review and tell me what you thought... Could it have used some more fluff or was it just enough to stay realistic?:) or too much fluff? Gahhh!:/ I'm worried!

Thanks!

~NumberSixteen


	14. Warm and Dry

:D I'm worried about how this chapter will go. But I'm sure I can do it! -Hurrahs self- It can't turn out that bad, can it? I'm not that prepared to write this chapter, but I will try my very best. Blehhh I'm still worried though... O.o

To Unleash Your Inner Self: Omg roflmao I love you:)

This chapter is dedicated to jenfan456. Thanks for your awesome review! I loved it!:) It means a lot to me!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>She sat down by the fire. Her wet hair dripping down her back and she tucked her legs under her chin as she had done last night. Her bare legs, wearing only shorts, had goosebumps trailing up and down them. She shivered violently, her teeth chattering slightly and her lip turning slightly blue. Lucas watched her as she tried to get warm and dry. His heart clenched to see her like this. He wanted her to be warm and dry. She shuttered again from the cold and he could take it anymore. He rose up and went over to her. She watched him with a wary eye as he came up behind her. He sat down and pulled her in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his warm chest.<p>

She gasped from surprise as he pulled her into his arms, her wet hair chilling his chest and neck as he brought her closer for warmth. "Lucas." She grumbled irritably and tried to pull away but he held tight to her, refusing to let her out of his strong grip.

He didn't look at her. "Only until you're dry. It was a bad idea to bathe when the sun was setting, Bucket."

She didn't reply and didn't struggle against his hold anymore. She shuddered again as the breeze reached her again. Lucas tightened his grip on her, pulling her even closer. Her back was pressed against his chest and his legs were brushing her thighs as she hugged her knees even tighter. He sighed as the scent of strawberries and tangerines filled his nose. She smelled incredible and the pair just sat by the fire for a while until her hair was mostly dry.

"Lucas." Skye whispered.

"Mm?" Lucas's eyes were shut and he was just inhaling her smell.

"Thank you." She whispered again. The shivers had stopped coming a while ago, but she didn't pull away from his warmth.

Lucas's eyes fluttered open. She had turned her head as far as she could so she could see his face. His expression softened and he just stared into her ocean blue eyes. All he could register was how beautiful she was. "Anything for my dear sister."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the fire. A disappointed flicker crossed his eyes as the distance between them grew. She'd been so close to his face just a mere second ago. They were quiet for a while longer before she spoke up again.

"My dream." Skye murmered. She had finally settled her head back into the crook of his arm and shoulder. Her eyes were shut again but she shifted every now and then in his arms to get warmer. To him, it was almost like she wanted to get closer.

"What about it?" Lucas asked. He'd been watching her for some time now, feeling her movements and trying to figure her out but his mind just couldn't work through it.

"I'll tell you it." She said, her tone still quiet.

Lucas's eyes lit up, a slight grin cracked his face. "Very well."

"But," Skye said a little more forceful. "Afterward you have to tell me what you were thinking about me." She felt Lucas nod his head and murmer an agreement.

He listened intently as she began. "Well," She said softly, "It was on a night after I'd come home late from seeing you." She licked her lips, unsure if she wanted to continue but decided it was best as she was going to end up telling him one time or another. "And I went to bed that night thinking about you."

Lucas stayed silent as she spoke. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked over at him. He was leaning his head over her and their eyes met. "You can't laugh when I tell you, okay?" She asked seriously.

"Why would I laugh?" Lucas looked baffled. Clearly she was embarrased by what she dreamt.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Lucas snickered, "Well continue before you fall asleep, okay?"

She nodded, shut her eyes again, and continued with the story. "Well I was coming to you from Terra Nova to check on your bullet wounds. I got to your little camp and you weren't there. So I called for you and then you showed up. You looked perfectly fine. You were walking straight and didn't look in pain at all. I noticed your bandages weren't in place so I ran to you and started to scold you for taking them off. You didn't know what I was talking about, and when I looked, you weren't hurt at all. You kept asking me if I'd hit my head on something or why I wasn't remembering why I showed up. I kept telling you that I thought I was there to check your wounds and I tried to explain that I'd shot you when you had control of Terra Nova. You said that you hadn't taken Terra Nova yet. So I guess that this was before you figured out the rest of the portal stuff. Then you told me that I'd remember eventually. Then you..." She trailed.

"I what?" Lucas asked. His mind begging for more information. He saw her struggle to put the words together.

"You started to..." She licked her lips, her mind warring with itself. Suddenly she seemed to summon up enough courage to say it. "You kissed me."

Lucas's eyebrows shot up. "Kiss you?"

She nodded. "But the weird thing is, I kissed you back." Her eyebrows furrowed, but she hadn't opened her eyes back up.

Lucas smirked to seem as though he wasn't surprised, but in truth he was so overcome with joy he could barely contain it. "What kind of kissing was it?"

She frowned. "It was kissing. Just kissing. Are there different kinds of kissing?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Well what were we doing in the kiss?"

She shrugged in his arms, "I don't know. But it wasn't just one kiss. It was many."

She heard Lucas chuckle. "Many huh? So we weren't kissing exactly. We were making out."

She frowned again and didn't respond. Eventually, she nodded off into his arms, thankful for his warmth and thankful for her courage to tell him her dream. Now he had to tell her what was going on in that genius head of his.

* * *

><p>... eh.<p>

This didn't turn out the right way for me... Oh well I guess... I'll just let it suck... Did I go a little too OC? I felt like I strayed from the characters a little bit... Please tell me what you thought! D:

And I promise the story is building up! I have the next few chapters done and I think you're all in for a big surprise:) You'll see what I mean.. :) Oh and guys, I'll start posting on my profile what times I'll be putting up the next chapters. So from now on, you can go to my profile and get a pretty good idea about what times I'll be posting the newest chapters:)

Thanks,

~NumberSixteen


	15. Fruit Situation

I. HAVE. NO. INSPIRATION.

To CapeCodMakai: xDDD OMFG thank you for that! Hahaha I laughed so hard! I want them to make out too! xDDD No worries about that patience stuff. The story is picking up next chapter and I think you're all going to love it -evil smile-

To Mia: Haha thank you so much:) You're such a kind person. I love your kind words! You're wonderful.

And to the person who left a review without a name on Chapter 14; You make a good point, but I was trying to portray her as being pissed, but like a playful-ish pissed. She didn't want him to join her, but I didn't mean her to seem like she was really upset with him. Idk if I'm making it clear or not, but I apologize about that. Thanks though!

I dedicate this Chapter to CapeCodMakai, Mia, and Royal Shadow1. And thanks to everyone for reviewing. You guys are some cool people:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>As dawn came upon the sleeping pair, things back in Terra Nova were becoming more estranged. Taylor was becoming desperate to find Skye but there is no traces of her or Lucas to be found. Josh had become anxious and angry, begging to go out with search teams to look for her but the Commander just told him it was too dangerous. They were too far out.<p>

Taylor finally gave in and called off the search. He knew they wouldn't find them. He'd played this game with Lucas before, and his son was just too smart to let his old man find him. Of course, Josh threw a tantrum. It had only been two days, but there were no signs of hope. Maddy Shannon was blaming herself and the colony was grieving. They were all sure she'd be dead in Lucas's hands after all she'd done to him and the Commander was beginning to believe that himself.

He had not only lost a son, but a daughter as well. She wasn't his daughter by blood, but she was considered family. A close friend of the Commander's. But there was no signs of her whatsoever. No blood. No footprints. No old fire pits. Lucas was brilliant. He wouldn't let them find her easily.

Josh had nagged at the Commander, telling him to go to the badlands. He was sure she'd be there. Why wouldn't she? If she was with Lucas, he was bound to head in that general direction. The Commander had considered this idea. He knew the Pheonix Group was there and were searching for another possible civilization but he knew it was a suicide mission to barge in there, demanding for Skye. The Pheonix Group was much more equipt than Terra Novans and their soldiers were twice in number. There was no way for him to go in there and find her. He had to just keep hoping that she'll make it out somehow and come back to them. Until then, he'll be waiting.

* * *

><p>Skye stirred in Lucas's arms. He was long awake by then, but he remained holding her as the sun rose a little further in the sky. He thought intensely about the dream she'd told him about, his mind working and cranking. He tried to figure out exactly what went on in that pretty head of hers.<p>

She shifted and turned herself around to face Lucas. She let out a content sigh in her sleep, blowing a puff of air in his face. She snuggled into his chest, asking for warmth as the morning was still chilly and he gladly let her take comfort in his warmth. She murmered words he couldn't make out but he felt giddy with pleasure as she stayed enclosed in his arms. His hand wandered to her face, running a finger very lightly over her smooth, perfect skin. He softly tucked a hair back and his own expression softened. All he could think about was how breath-taking she was and how she was here in his arms was a god send. And for the first time in almost twelve years, his mind relaxed and succumbed into the perfect moment, forgetting all his troubles and his doubts and just being happy. The creases on his face were relieved of their ever constant pressure and he felt his heart warm slightly as he made out a word in her jumbled mumbles.

"Lucas." She had said. So quietly he barely caught it, but he did and it made his heart skip. She was so complex, a web of uncertainty surrounds her at all times and he can't fight through it all at once. But he will, one thread at a time.

He sighed contently and it seemed to stir her awake. Her eyes fluttered open lazily and she looked up at him without a word.

He was the one who spoke first. His hand was still at her face and he ran his fingers down the side of her face until they reached her chin. He softly mumbled to her, "Good Morning, Bucket."

She mubled a reply, still trying to wake up. "Good morning, Genius."

A laugh rumbled from deep inside his chest, a slight smile illuminating his face. "Genius, huh?"

She raised her eyebrows, warmth shared between the two. They were lying in the soft grass and she was enveloped in his arms. She was about to retort something clever back, but her stomach interrupted her. It rumbled loudly, asking her to feed it.

He smirked, "Sounds like you're hungry."

She shimmied out of his arms and sat up, the morning chill hitting her warm skin. She tried to ignore it as she noticed the fire had died down. She crawled over to her backpack and pulled out the bag of dried fruit. She nibbled on it tediously but slightly gagged at the taste. She could see him out of the corner of her eye watching her as he coaxed a flame back to life.

"Hungry?" She asked, holding up the bag of dried fruit.

He shook head and reached for his bag, "Not for that stuff at least."

She furrowed her brow in confusion as he unzipped his backpack and reached in. She saw him pull out a plump yellow fruit. He began to pull away at the skin and she watched him, barely chewing her dried crap-in-a-bag stuff anymore. He finished peeling it and sank his teeth into it, tearing off a chunk and chewing it. He let out a "mm" sound as he chewed, the liquids from the fresh fruit running down his chin. Skye licked her lips as she watched him. Her eyes were big and full of jealousy.

He smiled at her and held the fruit back up to his lips, "Want some?"

She bit her lip and nodded shyly, embarrassed to be asking for food from him.

He jerked his head to signal her over to him. A smile split across her face and she crawled toward him excitedly. She reached out for the fruit but he yanked it away before she could grasp it. "Ah ah ah," He taunted her. "You have to do something for it."

She huffed in irritation, "Like what?" She pouted at him.

"I don't know." Lucas shrugged as he bit into the fruit again. "Surprise me." He swallowed and kept his eyes trained on her to see what she'd do.

She bit her lip and looked at him nervously, contemplating something behind her eyes. He searched her face for explaination, but before he could work anything out, she pounced on him. She pressed her lips onto his for a split second before tearing herself away. He stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment with look of shock on his face. She took his confused state to her advantage and reached out to snatch the fruit from him. She hadn't even tried the fruit yet, but she already knew the taste because it was smothered all over Lucas's lips. She bit into the fresh fruit hungrily, the sweet taste filling her mouth. She grinned as he came to his senses. He was silent for a while, watching her finish off the fruit. The kiss was an ingenius idea, distracting him long enough to take the fruit. He'd underestimated her cleverness.

Had she really just kissed him? The smell of strawberries mixed with tangerines and the fruit she was eating surrounded him, clogging his sense of smell. He was engulfed in the sweet fumes as he watched her eat the fruit in front of him, a smug look on her face. She thought she'd outsmarted the genius, but he had a trick of his own up his sleeve.

* * *

><p>SO. SHORT. But I'm so inspirationless! D: Tell me what you thought, mmkay? I know it's short... I'm so sorry... I promise the next chapter will be longer:) :D<p>

~NumberSixteen


	16. Discovered

Okay!

So I think the plotline is going to start hitting some twists starting this chapter:) Or maybe the next, but be prepared for a mix up, mmkay?

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>As the day continued on, Lucas decided the spot they were at was far enough from Terra Nova and close enough to the badlands to be a clever hideout. If he needed to get to the badlands he could quickly. He'd made up his mind that him and Skye would remain there. For how long, he didn't know. But he figured once it'd reached that point, he'd know when to leave and take her to the Badlands with him so he could finish his work. He still wanted revenge on his father dearly and was willing to do anything to get to that point. But he didn't want to do it without Skye.<p>

She'd been somewhat avoiding him all day, hardly speaking at all and keeping to herself. He knew she was uncomfortable about how things had ended up last night and their brief moment about the fruit this morning. Although she seemed somewhat bothered by the entire ordeal, Lucas couldn't be happier. He didn't express it tremendously, but he was definitely more gentle. He wasn't going to let her outsmart him again with a clever trick like the one she used this morning, because he had a hunch that the very next trick she'd use, it'd be to steal away his gun. He'd kept a watchful eye on her all morning and a feeling of revenge nabbed at his brain.

He was so astounded at her little act this morning, he was determined to get her back. His genius mind constantly working to see if he could find an opportunity to retaliate, but there were none. She hadn't really done much that day. She'd sat around at the fire lots and gotten up to stretch a few times, but hadn't really done much otherwise. Lucas was growing irritated with her, wanting her to do something, anything he could seek revenge through!

Finally, she made a movement. She reached over to her backpack, pulling it closer. She rummaged through it and pulled out a shirt and another pair of shorts. She'd been wearing the same pair of clothes for days and she decided that she should change. She also reached into her pocket and yanked out her ponytail. She scraped her hair up out of her face, pulling it into a somewhat messy bun. She rubbed her temples for a moment before standing. She swept up her clothes and stretched before turning to Lucas. "I'm going to go change. These clothes are filthy. I'm thinking of washing them later."

Lucas nodded, an evil glint in his eye. This may provide the perfect opportunity to get her back. She let out a huff of air before crossing the clearing of grass and disappearing behind a large tree.

"How do I know you won't run away, Bucket?" Lucas asked.

She poked her head out from behind the tree. "You'll just have to trust me."

Lucas smirked. "After that stunt you pulled this morning, I don't know if I can."

Her head disappeared behind the tree again and he heard her chuckle. "Stunt? I thought you liked that."

Lucas had in fact, but he just snickered at her. "You stole my breakfast."

He heard her let out a muffled laugh. "Yeah that was a pretty good one. I'll have to remember that."

Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head. Outsmarted again.

She reappeared from behind the tree, wearing a somewhat longer pair of white shorts, although they were still short, and a flowing black shirt. She held up her seperate set of clothes in disgust and motioned to the pools of water where she'd bathed the previous night. "I'm going to go wash these. Do you need me to wash anything?"

Lucas shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to her. "You can wash this one. My other one is in my bag. It's got a big hole in it where you shot me, but I can live. The shirt you brought me is itchy anyway." He motioned to his bag where his shirt was crammed inside at the bottom.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to his bag. She unzipped it and pulled out the shirt. It's soft blue fabric was light in her fingers. She slung it over her arm with the other clothes and started over to the water pools. He watched her with an attentitive eye. "Don't worry," She tossed over her shoulder, "I'm not going to run off anywhere."

He nodded knowingly, but still watched her closely as she disappeared behind a few trees and bushes. An idea suddenly came to him. He quietly got to his feet and stuck over to hide behind the bushes by the water pools. She was humming to herself again and he watched her as she dipped the shirts in and out of the water, trying to get all the dirt and blood off of them. He sat in wait until the right moment came. She leaned over the pool once more as she dipped her shirt in, swishing it under the water. He pounced out of the bushes. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as he pushed her into the water. He smirked evilly as she resurfaced, an angry pout on her face.

He'd gotten his sweet, sweet revenge on her. His pride died down when a look of utter shock crossed her face. "Lucas." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, returning to his stoic self.

A slight flash of worry in her eyes alarmed him. She climbed out of the pool soaking wet and came over to him. Her hand carefully came up to his chest where his bandages were in place. The bandages were dirty and gross. "How did I not notice this before? When was the last time you changed your bandages?"

He shrugged, "You were the last person to do it."

Her brow furrowed and she gave him a hard look. "Your wounds will get infected! God Lucas, for someone who is a genius, you're pretty stupid." She counter contradicted herself in anger. He grabbed his arm and the pile of soaking clothes and dragged him over to the campfire. She sat him down on a rock and yanked open his backpack. The bandages she'd left him were still there. She ripped off his bandages with a little more force than necessary and examined the wounds. "You are so lucky, Lucas."

Lucas looked down at the wounds. They were healing but his chest was still red and the wounds still looked bad. He didn't respond as she pulled out some sterilizers she'd packed and began to dab at the wounds. It stung and he hissed irritably. "What are you doing, Bucket?" His voice etched with irritation.

"Don't use that tone with me right now, dumbass." She retorted. She'd finished cleaning his wounds and reached for the bandages.

"Dumbass?" He growled, anger rising from the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, dumbass." She spat, "One more day and these would have been infected. God Lucas, you could have died!"

He rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what you want, dear sister?"

She cast him a look as she finished wrapping up his wounds. "I wouldn't wish death upon anyone. Not even you."

Rage bubbled in his chest, "What is that supposed to mean, Bucket?" He stood up abruptly, venom laced his words.

She gave him a hard look. "Would you quit calling me that?"

He reached for her chin, jerking it so his eyes stared down into hers. "Not as long as I have the gun."

She pushed him away roughly and reached for her backpack. She threw her wet clothes in and zipped it up, throwing it on her back. Tears stung her eyes but they were hidden by her soaking body, no thanks to Lucas. She started walking away, gritting her teeth.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucas spat.

"Home to Terra Nova. Home to my mother. Home to Josh. Home to Taylor." The words struck him harshly as she said them without looking back. "I thought you were starting to change a little, but clearly I was wrong. What are you going to do next, huh? Go runnning off to the Badlands to come up with some other plan to destroy your father and everything else I love?" She just kept walking, clearly too irritated to handle it. He snatched the gun from his belt and pointed it at her.

"If you take one more step, I'll shoot you Skye." He said as calmly as he could.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, her eyes gleaming with self-hate and hurt. She shook her head at him. "You can't shoot me, Lucas. We both know by now that you can't, or you would have a long time ago."

He swung the gun a little to the left and shot the tree closest to her. "I'm not kidding around Bucket." The nickname rolled off his tongue harshly.

"And neither am I. I'm going home." She took another step.

He pointed the gun threateningly at her, wanting to pull the trigger, begging his fingers to, but he just couldn't. He couldn't kill his sister. Not ever. "I'm sorry." He whispered but she couldn't hear him as she was forcing her feet to take her forward.

"If you can't shoot her," A voice cut in. "Then I will." The source of the feminine voice stepped out from behind a tree near Skye. Mira pointed her gun at Skye, threatening to pull the trigger. Skye whirled around to face Mira. Her hands went up, her eyes pleading.

"Mira." Lucas hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Mira cast a look over a Lucas. "I came here to see if you were going to come to the Badlands. We've all been thinking you were dead after this stupid girl shot you, but then we heard news you'd shown up at Terra Nova, begging to see none other than," She glared back at Skye. "Skye Tate. The old Sixers' pathetic spy."

Lucas's eyebrows rose. What did Mira want with him? "What do you want, Mira?"

She moved her glare from Skye to Lucas, "I want you to come back to the Badlands and do what you are supposed to do."

Lucas shook his head. "I think we have forgotten who is in charge here." He pointed his gun at Mira.

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? I think we've forgotten who has control of this situation. If you don't come back and do what you're told, I'll kill her."

Lucas felt his heart rate quicken. Skye's eyes were wide and scared under Mira's gunpoint. She knew that Mira wouldn't hesitate to kill her like Lucas would and he knew it as well. "If you kill her, you won't get your cut."

Mira's expression didn't faulter. "I think I will get my cut as long as this girl is in my posession. So you better agree to this all, Lucas, or this girl will be dead. It's a shame, you two would be so perfect for eachother. Constantly stabbing people in the back."

Lucas's mind was at war with itself. All the scenarios played out. Skye either lived, or she died. That was all there was to it. But could he live with himself if he sucked up his pride and gave into the Sixers of all people?

* * *

><p>MUA HAHA! Cliffhanger! Told you, twist time!:)<p>

Leave a review and tell me how much you hate me, because I know you all hate me:)

And I thought Chapter 16 needed to be interesting. I mean, look at my username :D If I didn't throw a little twist in at chapter 16, I'm living down my username xDDD So yeah!:D

Thanks guys!

~NumberSixteen


	17. Making a Decision

:D

So how are you all?

Still angry with me about my cliffhanger? XD

Yep:)

Anyway, so I decided to go forward with Something or Someone. I'm working on the first few chapters and I hope to post it sometime next month. So keep a watchful eye for it, mmkay? :P Ugh that stupid review thingy yesterday really pissed me off. I just have to say. I didn't get the memo at first about how it said that they are shutting down the viewing of new reviews for a while so that they can update it, so I was freaking out. I'd gotten like 25 new reviews and I was super pissed off! I tried like all the computers in the house, my iPod, my mom's iPad, and my kindlefire like fifty times. Then I wrote this extremely long email to about how it was not working. It was right after I sent that email that I noticed the little memo on the homepage of the website. Yeah... Not my best day ever... Feel free to laugh at me.

I dedicate this chapter to unbrroken! Thank you for your kind words and reading this in one night:) XD

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye's eyes were on Lucas. They searched his face rapidly, begging him to look at her. He looked deep in thought as his hand ran over his face. Finally he looked up and over and Mira and Skye. His eyes locked with Skye for a few seconds. She saw his eyes soften before passing over to look at Mira.<p>

She kept a hard stare as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine Mira. I'll do what you want."

Skye let out a quiet breath of relief as Mira gave a slight smile of triumph. "Very good. You made the right decision."

"But," Lucas continued, "I want to have five minutes with her every day to see how she is."

Mira shook her head. "I don't think we have a deal then. You want to get revenge on your father, don't you? You'll have to focus."

Lucas shook his head back. "This isn't about getting revenge on my father, getting rich, or whatever else. As much as I do still want those things, this is about Bucket now." Mira glared at Lucas as he continued. "I won't be able to concentrate if I'm worrying about my dear sister either. So I suggest, if you want this done quickly, that you let me have my five minutes with Bucket."

Skye sucked in a breath and held it, terrified of what Mira could say or do in response. She saw Mira narrow her eyes and glare harshly at Lucas. She seemed to be contemplating what he offered and finally nodded her head. "Fine. But if there is one slip up, I'll kill her on the spot."

Lucas nodded. Mira reached over with her spare hand and grabbed Skye's arm roughly, yanking Skye over to her. Skye's feet faultered slightly and she tripped, stumbling into Mira. Mira reached down and grabbed her by the shirt, yanking her up straight. Skye let out a slight squeak of surprise and fear as Mira pushed the gun into Skye's side threateningly.

Lucas met Skye's gaze again. His eyes begging for forgiveness. Skye just stared at him for a brief second before Mira yanked her back and into the woods. Lucas followed with a somewhat meloncholy look in his eye. Mira pressed them forward for a few hundred yards before coming across a Sixers Rover. She tossed Skye into the backseat and climbed back there herself. She turned to Lucas and glared at him as he looked confused at her. "You drive. I'm not letting you and... Bucket... Take any chances." She spat the nickname as if it was a curse. Skye flinched slightly at the word's use.

Lucas warily got into the front seat, a dazed look in his eye as he put the rover in gear and sped off toward the Badlands.

* * *

><p>"Taylor." The voice was demanding and angry.<p>

"Yes Josh, what can I do for you?" The Commander rose from his chair where he was sitting warily.

"Why haven't you sent a team to the Badlands?" Josh said, spitting venom in his words. "It's been four days, sir."

Taylor met the young Shannon's eyes with sadness and self-loathing. "I can't sacrifice my men for a nearly hopeless mission, Josh. We've been over this."

Josh glared at the Commander menacingly. "Is Skye just not important anymore? She willingly left the colony to save us! She faced Lucas numberous times to help us! We owe her this! She never had to do any of this, but she did. She always told me how much of a father you were to her here, why can't you be one to her now when she needs it most?" Josh's voice was on the verge of cracking.

The Commander just looked at Josh somberly. "Skye..." Taylor took his seat again and leaned back. In front of him the chess table sat. The pieces from his and Skye's last game still sat where they'd left them. Skye had cornered his king and called a checkmate. He smiled softly at the memory. Her eyes had gleamed triumphantly as the Commander had chuckled at his failure. "I remember when she was young and her parents passed. She was so sad and alone. I couldn't help but feel for her as I was nearly in the same situation myself." Taylor looked up at Josh to see that the boy was now listening intently to him, his expression loosening slightly. "I'd lost my wife and my only son. I was alone too. That day, I took her into my care and offered her my protection. She'd never have a father to be there for her again and I couldn't bear to see it. So I took her father's place. I watched her grow and mature into the woman she is today. She is strong, Josh. And I have no doubt, no doubt in the world in our time and in the future, that she will be able to handle herself, even against my own son. She's smart and I know that she's out there fending for herself now. She'll come back to us in good time. She'll come back for you, for your sister, for her friends, and for me. I know she will."

Josh just stared the Commander, so prideful but saddened. There was nothing Josh could think of to say or do to help the Commander. He just nodded and walked out of Taylor's hut slowly. He was right. Skye was capapble and strong. She could always seem to fend for herself inside and outside the gates. He remembered the day he met her and they went OTG. He thought that they were going to die in that rover together, but she held her head high and said that she wouldn't let them. He'd admired her every day after that. He had utmost respect for her as an individual and as a friend. And maybe a lover too... But he was jumping too far ahead to conclusions. She did have to come back to them first, after all.

* * *

><p>Super duper short. I know, I know. I just kind of ran out of things to write for this chapter. So I'll probably update a few hours earlier to make up for it:) Thanks guys:) I love you all!<p>

Leave a review! I hope you all don't hate me still... O.O

~NumberSixteen


	18. Hope

D:

Dear Readers,

I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated for like... TWO DAYS! I feel so bad! D: A family emergency came up and I didn't have time to update, but I'm going to try really hard to make it up to you! But I will probably have to slow down updates a little bit. I'm soooo sorry!D: Now forget about this pathetic excuse for an apology and get to the story!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye, Mira, and Lucas made good time to the badlands. The rover was pulling in as the afternoon was setting into early evening. Lucas brought the rover to a stop when Mira commanded him to. They were outside of a medium sized make-shift tent. Mira commanded Lucas out of the vehicle, following behind him with Skye. She guided them into the tent where there was a cot, a light, and a bunch of tables littered with papers and research Lucas had left behind in the Sixers camp back before they'd taken over Terra Nova. Lucas went straight to one of the tables and lifted up the papers, his brow was furrowed in frustration.<p>

"What is it you want me to do exactly?" Lucas asked begrudgingly.

Mira glared at him for a few moments. "Form another portal to 2149."

Lucas laughed a breathy laugh before turning to her, a hard look on his face. His eyes flickered with bemusement. "There isn't another portal to the future, Mira."

She didn't respond but just continued to give him a hard stare.

Lucas met her gaze for a minute before turning and moving around the table where he sifted through the papers warily. Skye was silent as Mira and herself watched him as he looked at his life's work on the table. He turned back up to Mira and shrugged. "There is no way we can ever get another portal from here to 2149. There is a possibility that they can make a portal to us, but the people in the future are stupid and the likelihood of that is extrememly small. So I have done what you have asked me to do. Now if you will just hand Bucket over, we will be on our merry way." Lucas's voice practically dripped with sarcasm and irritation.

Mira let out a huff of frustration but she held Skye's arm roughly, jerking her with every movement. Skye shifted uncomfortably as she spoke. "We found evidence of another possible civilization, have we not?"

Lucas shrugged. "We don't have the resources to find it. Terra Nova is the only place that can provide plausible support for us to go searching for another civilization."

Mira cocked her head slightly, "Then we take back Terra Nova."

Lucas passed a hand over his face, a smirk playing on his lips. "Ah, but that is easier said than done. They will be expecting us, and this time we won't have the drop on them. It will be much more difficult than it was when we first brought our people through the portal." At this, Skye stood a little taller, a smug smile daring to pull at her lips and she had to force it away before Mira noticed.

Mira just glared and spoke harshly, her voice low and deceptive. "We can do it. We've done it before, we will do it again. We know the weaknesses in Terra Nova. And I'll even give you the pleasure of shooting Taylor yourself."

This got Lucas's undivided attention. He couldn't resist the topic. His eyes shot up to meet hers and she seemed to tower slightly over his hunched figure by the table. He dropped the papers he was holding and stood up straight. "Really?" His voice was etched with uncertainty.

Mira shrugged, making Skye have to shift as she struggled to stay on her feet by her awkward stance that Mira held her in. "A promise is a promise here, isn't it?"

Lucas searched her features for a few moments. "Well if we took back Terra Nova, yes there is a possibility of having the viable resources to go in search of the other,_ possible_," Lucas provided emphasis on the word, "Civilization. They might have a portal, but the odds are unlikely. We found a stern to a ship in the middle of these badlands. It's completely dry here, so the time that that has been here can be widely disputed. It's in considerably good shape, but the wood it is made from is strong. Who knows where they could be and how long ago they were here. And we still don't even know how real they actually are. There are many possible explainations as to finding this here. So don't get your hopes up, Mira. Things change quickly." Lucas sat down in one of the few chairs scattered unevenly around the room. He waited for Mira's reaction but he only looked at Skye.

She met his gaze for a few moments before she was jerked off balance by Mira. She stumbled a little but managed to recover quickly and stand up. She looked up at Mira as she opened her mouth to speak.

"We are taking back Terra Nova. Once we do that, we will begin to search for this other civilization. And we _will_ find them." Mira shoved Skye away and out the tent where she closely followed. Lucas watched her go with a worried look in his eye. He was concerned for her, no doubt, but he had to keep working to keep her alive. Only, he had to work on the things that made her hate him more. He let out a quiet frustrated growl before beginning to sift through his work again. Some he remembered writing, scribbling down half-mindedly as his mind worked incesently to figure out how to make the portal go both ways. So much work, so many errors had been made. And once he had it perfect, it was sabatoged by the one and only person he was fighting to save. He recalled a few of the memories, a quiet chuckle escaping from his lips. They'd stabbed eachother in the back enough times to last a lifetime and yet here they were again, placing trust in eachother. Concern for her struck him. Where were they taking her and what did they plan on doing to her? His heart thudded in his chest for a few minutes as he recalled some of the torture objects that the Pheonix Group had. He'd even used one himself on Jim Shannon. They'd want information out of her on how to destruct Terra Nova. He knew she'd never speak and just endure the pain, but guilt hit him like a bat. She was suffering for him, staying alive so he could save her and he knew that she knew they wouldn't kill her to keep him working. The whole set up was complex and his brilliant mind worked through each thing, categorizing it and filing it away for later analysis.

He began to stack papers, organizing them into somewhat messy piles. He never was an organized person but he tried to on occasion. He finally got frustrated and just created a big pile where all his papers had been mushed together into one large pile. He nodded truimphantly before dusting off his hands and deciding to go outside and see if he could see any signs of Skye. He stepped out of his tent and looked around. Pheonix group soldiers mulled around together, talking or doing something that was hardly productive. Lucas just searched the entire camp. His highly observant eyes spotted Mira emerging from an cave lodged into one of the bare rock hills. She spoke to the guard for a minute or so before the guard nodded and she continued off. His eyes followed her as she made her way to the largest tent of them all. He rolled his eyes. Of course, Mira was in complete control. He should have come back sooner instead of bother himself with Skye. Maybe by now he'd be much further in his research and he didn't have to work as fast as they want him to.

He rubbed his forehead as his eyew wandered back to the cave. He was guessing that that is where they are holding Skye. He examined the entrance to notice that it wasn't heavily guarded. He knew that inside that cave, there were mulitple tunnels. The tunnels had little caverns at the ends of them, and he could only guess which one Skye was being held in. He knew that Mira had told the guards at the door that he was forbidden entrance, so he huffed a sigh. Tomorrow he would talk to her when she got her five minutes and try to get as much information as he could without causing trouble for himself and for Bucket. He nodded to himself and he felt his himself get slightly excited at the thought of seeing her. Smelling her fruity scent, touching her soft bouncy hair, feeling her smooth skin. He almost couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Josh was in his room, yanking out a backpack and starting to stuff whatever he pulled out of his drawers inside of it. He grumbled to himself determinedly and her turned to grab some things from behind him. He hadn't even noticed that Maddy was standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed as she watched him.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked, her tone was knowing but also annoyed.

Josh rolled his eyes, "You know exactly what I'm doing."

Maddy gave him a hard stare as he pulled more things from his drawer. "Look Josh, I know you're worried about Skye but think about it a little."

Josh stopped and glared at his sister. "Frankly Maddy, I think that you think way too much already."

Maddy rolled her eyes and forced back an insult. "Remember the time you were OTG with her and those friends of hers?"

Josh didn't reply but cast his eyes downward as he continued packing. Maddy noticed his discomfort and pressed forward. "Remember how you almost died? Yeah well, this is kind of the same thing, Josh. If you go out there by yourself you could die. It's been days. You'll never find them." Maddy took a step forward. He'd stopped packing his clothes while she was speaking. "If you die out there, who is she going to have to come home to? Nobody. You have to stay alive and hopeful for her. You're doing the right thing for her. And if you do go out there and find them, Lucas won't hesitate to kill her. You know that, don't you?"

Josh let out a staggered breath as her hand fell on her shoulder. He fought back his own tears. He refused to show weakness, even in front of his sister. She smiled softly at him. "Do this for Skye, Josh. She's what is important here, right?"

Josh nodded as Maddy continued. "Then be there for her in your own way. She'll need you when she comes back, so don't do this because odds to ends are, one of you will end up dead."

Josh took in the words. Maddy always knew the right thing to say when he needed it. She really was quite a good sister and he was lucky to have her. He was sad she was getting married, especially at her age, but he knew he could trust her in Mark's hands. He was happy he had her.

He looked up and met her brown eyes, they were filled with concern. He nodded at her, swallowing thickly. She smiled and pulled him into her arms. "You're a good brother, Josh."

He hugged his sister back, "And you're an even greater sister. Thanks Maddy." He pulled away, "You know, for not letting me kill myself."

Maddy laughed with him. She then left him in his room to unpack. He was so grateful for her, and he would definitely miss her when she moved out to go live with Mark. He smiled at his now closed door she'd shut on her way out. He slowly put away his clothes before flopping on his bed and thinking about what his sister had said. He knew she was right, but he wanted to find Skye so badly. She could be dead, for all he knew. But he will do what his sister had told him he needed to do. And that was hope.

* * *

><p>Skye was yanked through the mouth of the cave. The ground was dusty under her feet, dirtying her boots and legs. Mira hauled her through the tunnel, practically dragging Skye through the dirt.<p>

"I can walk on my own, you know." Skye growled.

Mira didn't even look at her as she continued to take her through the tunnels of the cave. She took one of the many left options, taking her down to the cavern at the end. Metal bars had been put up to block entrance or exit by anyone. Mira asked the posted guard at the end of the tunnel to unlock it. He jogged the hundred yards or so toward them, unlocking the door and swinging it open. Mira threw Skye down on the ground inside and the guard slammed the door shut again. Skye leapt to her feet and ran to the door, clinging onto the bars.

"You disgust me." Skye spat.

"As do you," Mira rolled her eyes and walked away, followed by the guard. Skye watched them disappear, and once out of sight, she began to examine the entire enclosure. She looked for any flaw that could help her out of this cage when the time was right. But there was nothing. The jagged rock behind her provided no plausible escape and none of the iron bars were far enough apart for her the slip between them. Tears suddenly flooded her eyes. She had no idea why, but she broke out into a fit of sobs. She took shaky breaths as she suddenly felt small and trapped. She was the mouse and Mira was the cat. If she was the mouse, what does that make Lucas?

The thought occured to her, and she forced the tears to stop. What would Lucas be? There is only two characters in cat and mouse. There cannot be a third, can there? The thought taunted her. She bit her lip unsurely as she continued to think about what Lucas could be considered. There were numbers of possibilities but one stood out to her most.

Lucas was the game changer.

* * *

><p>Bleh. The Skye part kinda was short and sucky, but I got my point across. :) So, you guys have been reminding me about how I have to have Lucas tell Skye what he thinks about her. Oh, it's coming:) I was just saving it until later in the story. It has it's own special place in the story:D haha So I hope you guys liked it:) It's longer than the last few chapters. I tried realllllly hard to make it longer, but I can only make a chapter so long before I'm getting repeatitive. It is three thousand words though, and for that I am proud:) I never write chapters that long! YAY! I feel very accomplished. I hope you like it! And I wanted to end the chapter with that line, so I can't continue. D: I promise I'll update as soon as I can, mmkay? I apologize again for my super late update. I just have stuff I have to take care of right now. Plus, school starts back up on Monday. -gag- So updates will be getting less frequent, but I will post as soon as possible:) I love you people. Thank you for staying with me:) Leave a review okay? And it might motivate me to write a teeny bit faster:D Love you guys!<p>

~NumberSixteen


	19. A Scream

Okay! So I think the updates will become a little more regular. I'm planning on writing a bunch of chapters today so I can spread them out during the week and I won't have to worry about updating until Friday or Saturday. So how was all your guys' new years? I thought mine was particularly good:) I had a wonderful time:D so ONWARD with the storyyy!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>The cave was growing dark. Guards had begun to extinguish all of the simple torch lamps so that the prisoners, or prisoner, could sleep. Skye hadn't heard or seen any other prisoners since she'd been locked up in here. She feared she was the only one, making it much more difficult to escape. She brought her hand to her face but couldn't see it through the pitch black darkness. Her heart beat at an quicker pace than normal as fear set in. She wasn't afraid of the dark and she didn't understand why she was afraid. She guessed it was night outside the cave and Lucas could be sleeping in his tent, happy as can be right now. Anger washed over her. What if he'd planned this all along? She thought about it more, but as she progressed with the thought it seemed a little farfetched. As she sat in deep thought, she almost didn't notice the light suddenly wash over her. She looked up and saw Mira outside her cage, watching her with snake-like eyes. Skye didn't move from her spot on the ground. Mira had two men with her, one of which held up a torch.<p>

Mira signaled to one of the men to open the cell door. He did and went inside. Skye didn't budge as he came over to her. He grabbed her arm and tossed her onto her stomach. Skye let out a slight yelp before she hit the cave floor and all her breath went out of her lungs. The guard reached down to grab her wrists, wrenching them together behind her back. He tied some rope around her hands in a rough manner and yanked her to her feet.

She glared defiantly as Mira surveyed her. "She seems easy enough to break."

Skye worked up a good about of saliva in her mouth and spat it out toward the Sixer's leader. Mira dodged in and brought her gaze back to Skye, practically fuming with anger. "Bitch." Mira spat. She swung around and stalked toward the entrance of the cave. The two guards pushed her forward, each holding an arm. Skye stumbled forward, following Mira irritably.

She was taken outside into the cool night. She felt her bare legs prickle from the chill and she shuddered. She was taken across camp, the dry dirt clinging to her boots and legs as she walked. She suddenly felt filthy and gross as she was brought to a white tent. After being shoved inside, she noticed there was a chair and a table with a box on top of it. Skye was sat down on the chair a little too forcefully by the guards and her hands and ankles were bound to the chair. Mira hadn't entered the tent yet, but she did once the guards had exited.

She glared at Skye for a little while, Skye holding her gaze determindly. Finally Mira chuckled and shook her head. "Skye Tate..." She casually walked over to the table with the box. She played with the latch of the box for a few minutes before snapping it open. A few drawers popped out and Skye tilted her head up slightly so she could get a better look. Whatever was inside the box, it was gleaming in the faint light. Skye tried to focus her eyes a bit more so she could see what it was. Suddenly she realized exactly what was in the box.

All of the items were clean and pristine, seemingly never used. Torture objects. Some you wouldn't dream of seeing in this box, but they were there. Mira sifted through the equiptment, letting out a quiet mumble every now and then. She seemed to be looking for the perfect starter object. "You're going to tell me what you know about Terra Nova. What is going on with Taylor right now. How strong are their defenses? What kind of attack would be best to use. Of course, you're smart so I know to double check what you say. But just so you know, every lie you feed me will have a consequence."

Skye spoke up. "When do I get to see Lucas?"

Mira cast her gaze over to Skye. "Soon. Not until tomorrow, stupid girl."

Skye just glared defiantly at Mira. "What are you going to do to me?"

Mira just chuckled to herself. "That is for you to find out."

* * *

><p>Lucas sat on his cot. He ran a tired hand through his hair. He'd looked over most of his prior research but nothing there triggered any possibilities to build a portal to 2149. He didn't even have the stern of the ship that they'd found so he could get any sense of direction to where the lost colony could be. He had nothing. Nothing to work off of, nothing to say to encourage his efforts to Mira. Nothing to help Skye. He had nothing. And what was he to do now?<p>

He tried to distract himself as he settled down on his cot, letting sleep wander into his brain, but he couldn't seem to settle his rattled mind. He tried to force himself to relax by thinking about her. By thinking abou how she smelled so delicious, how her lips felt, how graceful her movements are, and how intriguing her found her temper. He was just drifting off to sleep when a noise met his ears.

It rattled through his brain as he tried to process what it was. His eyes had snapped open and he was sitting up, listening intently to see if he could hear it again but it never came. He replayed what he recalled in his mind as he fought to understand. It had sounded an awful lot like a girls scream. But he was sure it was nothing after a little while. He was just worried about Skye. It was probably a dinosaur that came a little too close to the camp.

He lay back down and drifted off the sleep, dreaming similiar dreams about her as she had about him.

* * *

><p>Okay... SUCKY CHAPTER. I'm sorry. I'm just distracted at the moment! grrrr... I'll try harder to make the next chapter interesting. This one was short too... I feel bad! I will most certainly make it up to you!<p>

~NumberSixteen


	20. 5 Minutes

Damn... Chapter 20 already? It will be two weeks tomorrow when I started this story:)

So thanks for sticking with me for 20 Chapters:) You are all incredible people and I will try not to disappoint.

To Miss Junie: Well my new years was interesting... O.o Haha I had to sort of sneak out to party:) Nuff said...

Man I hope I get a few more reviews today... I only got two yesterday:(

And the story _The Traitor and the Pariah _by Chaotic-Theoretician is getting SUPER good! Go read!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Lucas was sitting at one of the many tables scattered around the room when the flap to the tent opened. His eyes glanced over once but he didn't register who was there at first. Suddenly, his head snapped to the entrance of the tent to see none other than Skye. She was standing in front of a soldier with a particularly large gun.<p>

"Skye." Lucas whispered before shooting up, knocking his chair on the floor in the process. He went to her and looked at her. She wouldn't meet his gaze. She just stared down at the floor. He lent his head down and put his hand under her chin. He gently lifted her face up to his. A look of shock replaced his one of happiness. Her lip was split and a bruise was behinning to form on her left cheek. Her eyes were unreadable as they met his. "Oh my god."

Skye just watched his reaction. She didn't move from the spot, her lips in a thin line. "What the hell happened to you?" Lucas demanded. She didn't respond as he turned to the guard. "What did you do to her?"

The guard just gave him a hard stare. Skye noticed Lucas preparing himself to hit the soldier and she opened her mouth. "I'm okay Lucas."

Lucas swiveled around to her, his breath ragged and his face enraged. He grunted angrily, "To hell you are." He turned back to the guard but Skye moved first. She grabbed his arm gently and she felt him relax under her touch. He turned to her, his eyes softening as she met them. She gave him a weak smile as he started to calm down.

Lucas finally approached her again and touched her bruised cheek tenderly. "How are you feeling?"

Skye shrugged. "Tired I guess.."

Lucas gave her a sympathetic look and was going to open his mouth and speak, but Skye beat him to it. "So have you gotten anywhere on the portal?"

Lucas shook his head, letting out a huff of frustration. "There isn't anything to be able to reconnect to 2149."

Skye hunched her shoulders slightly in disappointment. "What about the other colony?"

Lucas shook his head. "I can't do anything with that until we have Terra Nova again."

Skye turned to him, her expression unreadable. "What do you mean you can't do anything until you 'have Terra Nova again?'"

Lucas ran a hand over his face. "I mean that there isn't anything I can do until I have my hands on Terra Novan technology and resources. We are taking back Terra Nova."

"We?" Skye asked pointedly. "Oh just you and Mira. Do I even matter here?"

Lucas glared at her. "You're the reason I'm doing this in the first place!" His tone was getting edgy.

Skye shook her head and sighed inwardly. "No Lucas. I'm not. You would have done this anyway. You would have kept working until you got revenge on your father. You're pathetic revenge. That is the only thing that is important here. It's the only thing that has ever been important to you. And while I'm being tortured for information I don't have, you're lounging here talking about how you're 'taking back Terra Nova.' I thought when you agreed with Mira yesterday about taking it back, you were only trying to protect me. But now I see you're serious."

The guard suddenly spoke up, looking somewhat awkward. "Time is up." He reached for Skye, yanking her forward.

She swivelled her head over her shoulder. "I just don't understand Lucas. You say you're doing this for me, but you're destroying everything I love." And with that said, she was pulled out of the tent and Lucas was left alone.

Her last line was zooming through her head. Over and over. She was right. Totally and completely correct. He was trying to destroy everything she loved, starting with the Commander. His father. Her adopted father. He just didn't know what she saw in him as a father. But he owes his life to Skye. He owes a promise he made to her about telling her what he thinks. He owes her so much and yet he's still taking everything away. One thing at a time.

"Damn it!" He shouted, kicking the table clostest to him. He reached out and grabbed anything he could grab and smashed in onto the ground. He let out another shout of frustration and anger.

"Lucas." He flew around to see Mira standing there.

"What did you do to her?" Lucas growled, he stormed up to Mira.

"I just asked her some questions." Mira said smugly.

Lucas glared at her harshly. "That looked like more than questions."

Mira shook her head. "Lying comes with a price."

Lucas's eyes flared with anger. "How dare you hurt her!" He approached Mira until he was face to face with her.

She met his gaze steadily. "Lucas. Let's remember who is in control here."

"Yes." Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Lets..." Suddenly he jumped back. Mira reached for her belt but her gun was gone. Her head shot up to see Lucas with her gun. He was pointing it at her with steady hands. His eyes blazing with fury. "Let's remember who was always in control here. First lesson, always keep your gun strapped in."

Mira just watched him spit out the insults. She didn't move, didn't speak, didn't look away from his fiery gaze. They just glared at eachother, waiting for one to make the first move.

Lucas finally let out a frustrated growl. "Where is she?" He said in a low but demanding voice.

Mira shrugged, glancing outside the tent. "Guess."

Lucas grunted irritably and pushed past her. He sped outside and stalked toward the cave. The two guards outside shifted to grab their guns, but Lucas was faster. He shot both of them and entered the cave. He knew it'd be havoc for him in a few moments. Once inside he shouted to her. "Skye!"

"Lucas!" He heard her call. He swung his head to the left.

"Where are you?" He called again.

"In the third cell! Hurry!" She screamed as he took off running in her direction. The guard at the entrance to the tunnel noticed him and raised his gun to Lucas. Lucas quickly whipped his wrist up and shot the guard before he could fire. He ripped the keys off him and ran down to Skye. He fumbled with the keys somewhat and unlocked the door. He swung it open and she ran out, pouncing on him. Her arms were around him before he knew it. He registered her touch and suddenly reacted. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent. He suddenly heard noise coming closer. He pried himself away and looked in her eyes. "We have to hurry."

Skye nodded and looked down at his meek little gun. "How are we supposed to get away with just that?"

"We aren't." Lucas took her hand and led her down the tunnel to the dead guard he'd just shot. He reached down and pulled the huge gun away from the dead man's grasp. He handed it to Skye. The gun was considerably heavy but had a hell of a lot of power. "A couple shots with this and they'll leave us alone."

"You want me to fire it?" Skye asked tentively.

"I don't see anyone else here trying to escape." He shrugged.

Skye nodded determinedly. She shifted the weight of the gun to a comfortable state. Her eyes gleamed as they looked into his. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>:D YAY! I did it!<p>

I feel accomplished. So thanks to everyone again for your support and kindness. I will see you tomorrow for my next update!:D Love you all!

~NumberSixteen


	21. Realization

:D

I got like... twenty reviews last chapter. -high fives- I love you all so much. I'm sorry for the late update. I wanna try to update earlier at night, but my computer is RETARDED. I wanna burn it right now, I'm so pissed. So I wrote a long chapter again for you guys:)

I'm very pleased:) Ya'll are so kind:) Now to write an intensified action sequence!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>They veered around a corner to see that a group of guards were headed their way, all of which were weilding guns. Skye hauled her large gun off the ground and lodged it in the crook of her arm. She didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The sonic blast boomed through the tunnel, wiping out the guards. The kick back of the gun wasn't much but it made Skye stumble a bit. She slung the gun back on her shoulder to where it was easy to access when she needed to fire it. Lucas had her hand again and they were running. They charged out of the cave entrance to see the soldiers outsider were reaching for their guns. Skye whipped the gun to her fingertips again and fired at the closest set of guards. She stumbled but caught herself and whirled to fire at another set of guards.<p>

Meanwhile, Lucas had ran to the closest rover. Skye was backing up toward it as Lucas frantically tried to get it going. By the time the machine had started, Skye was at the vehicle. Lucas was getting into the driver seat himself when Skye jumped inside. She slammed the door and tossed the gun on the floor. Lucas threw the rover in gear and pressed his foot to the gas. They lurched forward as a particularly large blast slammed into the car, causing it to tip slightly. Skye screamed as she felt the car tipping further over. Lucas grumbled before veering the wheels to the left and they were on all four wheels again. He smashed his foot to the pedal and they were off again. Sonic guns fired at them but not a single other landed on them. Skye looked around frantically as they fled, making sure they were completely gone.

"They're gone, Lucas." Skye said finally to signal that he could slow down, but he refused to lessen his pressure on the gas pedal any time soon.

"No, we're getting far away from there. They'll be looking for us through the night. Mira will expect to find us on foot and abandon the rover." Lucas spat through clenched teeth.

"Are we?" Skye asked.

"Are we what?" Lucas said, his mind focused ahead of him.

"Going to leave the rover?" Skye asked irritably.

Lucas shook his head. "Of course not. Did you not listen to what I said?"

Skye just looked at him. She hated feeling confused about something that seemed so simple to him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "We aren't abandoning the rover because that is what Mira will expect us to do. She won't set a very far perimeter until tomorrow. She thinks she knows me, but she doesn't."

Skye nodded, understanding starting to fill her mind. "So where are we headed then?"

Lucas didn't look at her, a smile played softly on his lips. "I lived out here for five years. I know where to go if I don't want anyone to find me."

Skye just turned and looked out the window, a smile tugging on her lips as well.

* * *

><p>The sunset was nearly at it's end. It was the time when there were long shadows that covered everything and the sky was a dark red, threatening to go black. They were in a remote area with jagged rocks and limited foliage. But the hideout didn't need the forest to hide it. Tall sheer cliffs bordering each side exept the one they came from concealed them perfectly from any predators or people looking for them.<p>

"How'd you find this place?" Skye asked, her expression in awe.

Lucas shrugged as he hauled in firewood from the thin strip of forest they'd recently emerged from. "I don't remember."

Skye shook her head as she crouched down by the small little pit where their fire would soon be. She watched him as he piled the logs perfectly and had a small blaze on the kindling in no time. As the night continued to fall, the fire seemed to grow homier and warmer. Skye almost envied herself. It was a perfect night with a perfect fire and the perfect hideout. And all of this was set with the perfect person. She let her eyes trail over to Lucas. He was relaxed but alert, not letting the fire get too big in case the smoke gave them away. He was sitting only a few feet away from her. She could touch him if she wanted to. Her eyes were glazed over as they looked at him, deep in thought.

He'd saved her life. Saved her from being tortured more, saved her from having to endure pain for him, saved her from being scared and alone. But he'd also saved Terra Nova. Without him or her, the sixers could never take it back. He'd saved what she loved. He really had listened to her.

There was a dull throb in her lip and she reached up to touch it. It'd begun to bleed once more and she cursed under her breath. It wasn't until she thought about her cheek did it hurt just as badly, if not worse. Lucas's eyes went over to her as she sucked in a breath to help herself endure the pain to an extent.

Suddenly he slid over to her. His hand went to her cheek, "How is that cheek of yours?"

Skye shook her head, brushing his hand away. She stood and walked to stand with her back to the fire. She folded her arms quietly. She sucked in the cool night air, shivering as the chills began to set in. She brought a hand to her face to touch her bruised cheek. Her cold fingers felt good on the pained skin. She shivered again from a cold rush of air that flowed over her bare legs.

Suddenly, a pair of arms were around her waist, pulling her back. She tripped over her feet and stumbled backward. She let out a yelp as she felt the arms surrounding her and pulling her close. Warm breath on her neck and stubble tickling her face, it nearly made her heart stop when she felt her back pressed against his chest. She let out a breath as she felt him snuggle her close.

"Bucket..." He murmered in a low voice.

She didn't answer as she felt his lips descent and kiss her bare shoulder. She'd lost her jacket at the badlands and now she only had her tank tops and shorts. She shuddered under his touch but she didn't move away. She felt his lips hover over her skin, a smile playing on his lips. She let out a shaky breath.

"W-What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Tell me and I'll stop." He murmered back at her, his lips pressing onto her neck gently again. One arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her closer. His other hand was up at her face, tenderly sweeping hair away from her neck as he butterfly kissed it as he traveled up her neck.

"L-Lu-" She started to protest but the words caught in her throat as his lips reached a tender spot and she gasped instead. She wanted to speak up, to stop it, to stop the pleasureful kisses. She wanted to speak so badly and hold her dignity but she couldn't. She just couldn't speak. Her eyes fluttered close as she relaxed herself in his grasp. She knew he was grinning in triumph as she gave in. He had saved her after all. He had proven he cared for her. He'd given everything up for her. Revenge on his father, revenge on Terra Nova, and he'd given up on the money and success in 2149. He'd caved in too. He'd caved for her. Her heart skipped at the thought and she sighed happily.

"Turn and face me, Bucket." He whispered into her neck. She didn't budge from her spot in front of him. "Skye..." He pressed forward, her name rolling off his tongue in a deep voice. It almost sounded seductive.

Skye turned slowly to him. His face was only a few inches from hers. His hand went to her bruised cheek and he brushed his thumb over her cheek, his eyes concerned. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

Skye's breath caught in her throat. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry I made you endure Mira and that... that torture..." He swallowed thickly. "It's my fault you are here. I'm so sorry Skye. I'll take you back to Terra Nova where you'll be safe. I can't risk you getting any more hurt."

Skye's heart sunk. "Take me... back?"

Lucas nodded, tearing himself away from her and turning to the fire. A somber look crossed his eyes. Skye looked down and swallowed, processing what he'd just told her. She felt her heart rise again. Going back to Terra Nova... To the Commander... To early morning chess games... To fresh fruit always in the market... To a warm bed to sleep in... To being the Maid of Honor at Maddy Shannon's wedding... Back to Josh.

She felt her heart contract, but not in a good way. It almost seemed like betrayal. And she suddenly didn't want to go back. She didn't want to go back and have to face it all. She suddenly looked up at Lucas's back. "No."

He turned his head to look over at her. "What?"

"No." She repeated stronger now, taking a bold step forward. "I don't want to go back."

He'd turned all the way around to face her at this point, his eyes searching her strong, determined, and truthful ones.

"I never want to go back. Not ever. As much as I miss every bit of it, I would miss you more." She put her hand to his cheek, she was only inches from him now. "I would always miss you more, Lucas."

"Really?" His voice wavering and his eyes were soft as his hand went to her face, much like how hers had gone to his.

She bit her lip and nodded as tears threatened her eyes. "Always."

Lucas's lips were suddenly crashing down on hers and she wasted no time in kissing him back. Her hands went around his neck, willing him to come closer and he happily obliged by gently pressing his tongue through her teeth. She pressed back, deepening the kiss. His hands went to her waist and he yanked her into his chest. The kissing became more frantic, she could almost see the sparks flying around them. His hands played with the hem of her shirt as hers went to his top buttons. She yanked the buttons open and pressed her hands to his chest, feeling his muscular and lean form. She gasped as his hands slipped under her shirt and trailed down her spine.

His lips left hers so they could suck air into their lungs and he breathlessly whispered to her. "Skye, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling at him in the moonlight and firelight. "And," He continued. "I think I'm in love with you. I have been since I first laid eyes upon you."

Skye felt on top of the world. Everything seemed like a blur after that point. One thing led to another after their lips met again in a hungry fashion, and in the warmth of the fire and moon, passion beat out the cold. Skye didn't regret anything about that night. Nothing.

* * *

><p>:D My fingers are DYING. O.O haha sooo... what'd you think? I was going to take the story to a higher rating, but I'm not good at writing that sort of thing... So I don't really want to disappoint you guys:) But I hope that this suffices for it:) haha You are all amazing.<p>

Leave ol' NumberSixteen a nice review, mmkay? I would love to hear what you all think, okay?:D

~NumberSixteen


	22. An Upsetting Return

Hello my faithful followers:)

Uhm... Sorry about the lack of an update yesterday.. heh... I completely forgot to update! I'm so sorry! D: I will try to make it up to you the best I can!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open only moments later. She let in a deep contented breath and sat up, preparing to stretch.<p>

WHAM!

He head smacked against something hard. Her eyes still tried to focus on where she was as she looked around herself. Her hand went to her throbbing forehead as her vision cleared and she realized where she was. She was sitting in the rover that she and Lucas had stolen from the Sixers and Pheonix group when they escaped.

"Lucas?" She asked quietly, looking around the interior of the vehicle to see if he was passed out on any of the other seats, but they were all empty. "Lucas?" She asked again, louder and more frantically. She spotted her clothes in a pile on the seat beside her. She looked down at herself as the night came rushing back to her. She fought back a blush and gingerly reached over and grabbed her shirt. She pulled it over her bruised body. She recalled the memory last night when Lucas had seen her battered limbs.

_"What happened to you?" He gasped as he saw her bruised torso._

_She shrugged. "Mira got the best of me, I guess."_

_Lucas turned away from her, tearing himself away. "No, I can't."_

_Skye felt her heart sink. "What do you mean?"_

_"This is my fault Skye. I don't want to hurt you anymore." He struggled past his lips._

_She shook her head at him. "You're hurting me more by not doing this. Can't you see I want this? I want you."_

He'd nearly refused to continue that night after he'd seen the shape of her body. Skye sighed inwardly as she reached for her shorts and pulled them over her legs. She felt giddy and happy as she continued to recall the evening they had. She reached for her shoes hurriedly. She was sure that Lucas would be outside starting a fire or doing something productive and she almost couldn't wait to see him. A paper fluttered to the floor when she lifted her shoes.

Confused, she reached for it and opened it gingerly.

_Bucket,_

_I had the greatest night of my life last night and nothing will ever compare, I am sure of it. But I can't let you get hurt anymore. You're too important to me. You are obviously left with the rover. I drove you within ten klicks of Terra Nova. Keep heading straight and you'll find yourself at the gates within an hour. _

_As for me, I'm going to go and stop Mira once at for all. I won't let them destroy everything you love. Everything we love. When the time comes, I will come back for you. You will know when I am trying to contact you. I love you, Skye._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

She read the note for the third time over, making sure that it was real. It was definitely Lucas's nearly illegible handwriting. She finally let out a huff of frustration, crumpled the note and threw it on the ground of the rover. She almost considered turning the rover around and going off in search of him. But Lucas was too smart for that and she knew that if she did something reckless like that, he'd be angry with her. She spat a few curses to herself before scraping her hair back into a ponytail with the band around her wrist and starting the rover. She threw it in gear with a little more force than necessary and slammed on the gas. She then began to speed off toward Terra Nova.

Angry as she was, she understood where Lucas was coming from. But how could he leave her all of a sudden after their magical night. Couldn't he have waited until she'd woken up to tell her in person. Maybe give her a kiss goodbye? She already was pining for him.

"I told him!" She grit her teeth. "I told him I didn't want to go back! I only wanted to be with him!" She banked hard to the right to avoid a tree that appeared. "But leave it to Lucas Taylor to do what he wants! Like father like son I guess." The rover suddenly broke out of the trees and she could see the gates some five hundred yards away. She knew she was in an enemy vehicle and should stop to signal she wasn't a threat, but she was too pissed to care. She only pressed down harder on the gas.

She saw all the soldiers running to the gates, armed and ready to defend. She saw soldiers tensing more as she descended toward the gates. She didn't press on the brakes until she was a about one hundred feet from the main gate. The rover screeched to a stop and she leaned back in her seat, angry at everything and everyone. She cursed aloud as the soldiers were pointing guns at the vehicle, but she didn't budge from her spot. She just didn't care.

"Get out of the vehicle. Now!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted.

Skye's eyes shot up and she scanned the sea of men for a few seconds before she saw him push to the front. None other than Commander Taylor himself. He was weilding a rather large gun and wouldn't hesitate to fire through the gate. "Out. Now. Or I will engage."

Skye huffed irritably before she opened the door to the rover and climbed out. She lifted her hands in a sarcastic and annoyed fashion. The Commander met her gaze. "Skye?"

She nodded, dropping her hands while all the soldiers dropped their weapons. "Yes. It's me. I'm alone and unarmed. Here I am."

"Open the gate!" Taylor called. The soldier in the tower opened the gate at the command. Taylor and a few men ran out and threw open the doors to the rover, checking for any Sixers or Pheonix Group members. But most importantly, they were searching for Lucas.

"He's not there Commander." Skye said quietly. "He left me and let me come back here."

The Commander stood in front of her now. "Skye. You look terrible." He ignored her last comment and examined her cheek and lip.

"Thanks." Skye said sarcastically. Her voice was etched with irritation and dripping with sarcasm.

The Commander looked down and searched her face. "What's wrong Skye?"

Skye shrugged and Taylor just nodded. Curiousity flicked across his eyes long enough for Skye to notice but she didn't say anything to encourage him. "It's good to have you back, Skye. Many people have missed you." He tossed his arm over her shoulders and gave her a sideways hug as he led her though the gates. "One in particular."

"Skye?" The voice was immistakable, and it made Skye's stomach churn.

* * *

><p>TERRIBLE CHAPTER. Ughhh! I'm so disappointed with myself! D: I'm so sorry guys! I'll just shut up now.<p>

Leave a review, okay?:D I promise I won't forget ever again to update:)

~NumberSixteen


	23. Notes and Demands

-shot-

I am so sorry. I wanted to update yesterday SOOO BADLY but I couldn't. The thing is, I had been having severe stomach pains and I thought I was like... dying. So I made my mom come get me and take me to the hospital. O.o It was horrifying. I freaking hate hospitals. -shakes fist at hospital-

Turns out, I'm fine. I just had to 'flush my system' I guess... But I wasn't allowed to do anything the rest of the day and as soon as I got home, my mom was practically shoving sleep medication down my throat after dumping a freaking gallon of water into me to help me once again 'flush my system'! God! SUCKY DAY.

Anyway, that is the reason I didn't get to update. So yeah... I'm sorry guys! D: At least I didn't forget!

And I couldn't help but notice how many new Lucas and Skye fics there are!:D I'm so happy! People are beginning to see the chemistry!:D

I dedicate this chapter to Theseriousjedi and x-soundeffects! You guys are awesome and you deserve this. :) x-soundeffects, I loved your review lots:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye barely had time to turn around before his lips were upon hers. Arms circled themselves around her waist. A tongue brushed against her lips. Suddenly realized what was happening she yanked herself away, pushing him away with enough force that she stumbled backward and fell on the ground. She fought for her breath and whirled her head around herself in an alarmed way.<p>

"Skye!" There was his voice again. It was right beside her. The world seemed to be blurred as she swung her head to try and focus on who was saying her name. "Skye! Are you okay?"

She felt her heartbeat had risen and she still looked around wildly. What was going on. Suddenly it seemed like everyone had run up and were crowding her. So many people were saying her name, reaching out hands to help her up but she couldn't seem to focus on any of the faces around her.

Suddenly she heard a shout. "Everyone leave Skye alone!" It was definitely a woman by the sound of her voice. Everyone started to back off as she continued to shout. "She needs air. She's scared and probably in some sort of trauma. Get away."

Dr. Shannon was in front of her now. All the people around her were far back by now. Only Josh remained beside her.

"Josh. That means you too." Dr. Shannon said sternly.

"But Mom-" Josh began.

"But nothing. Skye needs medical attention right now and you're making her more anxious." Skye heard the doctor say. She saw Josh reluctantly stand and back away.

Skye looked over at doctor Shannon who was checking some of her vitals. "Dr. Shannon. I'm fine. It was just a little much at the moment. What I need is to go home and sleep it off."

"Absolutely not!" The doctor stopped checking her eyes at that point and looked at Skye incredulously. "Are you insane? You're on your way to becoming a doctor yourself, you should know by now that you need medical attention to be sure everything is stable."

Skye shook her head and stood up. "No. I know what is wrong with my body. I think I can handle this one on my own, Doctor. I'm sorry."

Skye began to turn away, but Dr. Shannon grabbed her arm. "Skye. You're coming to the clinic to get checked up on."

Skye shook her head groggiliy. Her mind was still hazy and she knew that she needed to think through everything before she began to bother about other things. "No, but thank you Dr. Shannon for your concern. I will come in for a check up when I think is necessary." Skye knew she was being incredibly rude and disrespectful to her mentor, but she was too distracted to care at the moment.

Dr. Shannon let go of Skye's arm and just looked at her for a moment, searching her face to see if she could find anything that could clue her in on what was going on with Skye. "Alright then. But promise me you will come in eventually."

Skye nodded half-heartedly. She knew that she probably never wil go in for that check up, but she tried to reassure the doctor. Skye shrugged away and headed for her house.

"Skye!" She rolled her eyes and swung around. She was almost to her house at this point and clearly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"You and I need to talk." The Commander was the one strolling up to her at an alarming pace. He stopped five or so feet in front of her.

"About?" Skye asked, her mind on other things. She knew she wasn't acting like herself but she didn't care. It was obvious what the Commander wanted to speak to her about, she was just making herself sound stupid. Her hands went to her hips in an annoyed fashion

Commander Taylor rolled his eyes at her. His hands went out into a shrug of sorts. "What happened while you were with Lucas?"

"Taylor," Skye started. "Can we talk about this some other time? I'm really tired and I need to think some things through before I go talking about it to people."

The Commander just stared at her for a moment before he shrugged at her. "You have until this time tomorrow. Then you'll have to come talk to me." Skye felt her heart sink slightly. What would she tell him? Everything? Or just parts of it? She shook her head groggily as she watched the Commander turn and start back toward his post. She turned to her house and went inside.

She flopped down onto her bed tiredly, still fully clothed in the same shirt and shorts she'd been wearing since Mira had found her and Lucas. She knew she should get up and change into her pajamas or take a much needed hot shower, but she just didn't have the energy at the moment. She willed sleep to come, but her mind was so busy going over the events of today and last night. Lucas had left her. Left her to go back to the place she didn't want to go back to. What was Lucas thinking when he scribbled down that little note and left it for her? He'd told her he loved her, but was that enough to account for what he'd done. He'd said it was his most magical night... She thought about the note for a few more minutes before suddenly her eyes snapped open and she shot up.

She'd left the note on the floor of the rover. What if someone saw it? Skye sucked in air as she fought for a plan. Before she could think of the entire plan, she'd dashed out of her house and was swiftly walking down the street toward the gates. What if it ended up in the Commander's hands? What would he think of her? What would he say? What would he do? She already knew he'd be disappointed.

There it was. The Sixers rover, being hauled back inside by a few soldiers so they could shut the gates. How was she going to get inside it to retrieve the note? She jogged over to the men and suddenly put her hands on the vehicle, shoving it forward with the other three men pushing it. They looked at her and she shrugged slightly as if offering to help, but in truth she was just searching the floor of the rover through one of the open doors of the rover. There it was. The crumpled paper rolling lazily over the floor of the rover. It was right next to the soldier she knew as Mark Reynolds. The rover was inside the gates by now and she took a quick step forward when she saw him reach down and pick up the paper. He looked at it's rumpled form for a few moments before moving to open it. Skye had no choice but to snake her hand over his shoulder and snatch it from his hands. He swung around and saw her stuffing it into her pocket.

"What is that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Skye said sternly, she kept her eyes to the ground. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. She huffed in irritation. How many people were going to grab her and demand stuff from her today?

"Skye. What's that paper?" He spoke again, his gaze meeting hers.

She held it defiantly, refusing to let up. "It's nothing that is of any importance to you. And Taylor doesn't need to know about it either."

Reynold's eyebrows went up. "It's that secretive?"

"No. I will just tell him in my own time. He doesn't need to figure it out by anyone else. Are we clear, soldier?" Skye spoke harshly. She was lying to him.

Mark hadn't nodded yes or no when a new voice cut in. "Skye? Is that you?"

Skye turned around to none other than Maddy Shannon. "Hey!" She forced herself to sound somewhat enthusiastic. "I was just asking Mark where you were so I could come discuss some wedding ideas I had thought up." The lie was so smooth coming out of her mouth.

Maddy slapped her arm playfully. "Forget wedding plans! I'm just so happy you're alright!" Maddy reached her arms out for a hug which Skye took up casually.

"Thanks." Skye mumbled. "I'm really tired. I think I will go home and sleep a while. But nice seeing you both!" Skye waved and walked back off to her house. She entered it at a quick pace and went straight to her room. She lifted her mattress, looking around herself just to be sure nobody could see her and stuffed the note underneath it. The hiding place would have to do until she found a better spot. Skye breathed out a sigh of relief. She was safe for the moment and she happily flopped back on her bed. She drifted off to sleep after a few more hours of thoughts.

* * *

><p>How was that? :D... :)... :|... good? I hope... :P<p>

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I would so greatly appreciate it! I loooooove reviews! They're like candy to me!:D

~NumberSixteen


	24. Meeting with a Commander

Okay! A more regular update!:D

To everyone! Chaotic-Theoritician just finished "The Traitor and the Pariah" and it was INCREDIBLE! You neeeeeeed to read it!

Uhhh so I only got like five reviews last chapter... So I really hope I get more this chapter... Heh.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Skye groggily went to her shower and ran the hot water over her dirty body. She could almost seen the grime and filth coming off of her, along with the dried blood. It flowed off her body and down the drain. She ran her hands through her hair, sure to get all the dirt out and she ran her body over with soap. Her now clean form made the bruises and cuts stand out more on her body as she dressed in simple jeans and a thin grey shirt. She left her hair to hang over her shoulders to cover up the hickeys that were evident on her neck. She pulled on her boots and left the house to go to Taylor's hut. She knew that she better get their conversation over with before he decides to send a soldier to her house and summon her.<p>

She had walked up the steps to where he worked and reached up to knock on the door but before her knuckles could touch the door, it swung wide open. Jim Shannon was standing in the doorway. His eyes went right to her. "Skye?"

"Mr. Shannon." Skye replied.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for quite some time!" Jim Shannon's hand went out and pat her on the shoulder.

"I'm well, thank you. I'm was actually just hoping I could see Taylor." Skye motioned inside the door.

"Oh yes, you may. We were just talking about you." Jim smiled at her but Skye felt her stomach clench. What did he mean they were just talking about her? Her smile faded slightly but Jim just shook his head at her, "Don't worry Skye, it wasn't anything too drastic. We were just discussing that we were pleased you were back."

Skye knew he was lying but she pushed the thought aside as he waved and left the hut. She hesitantly walked inside the hut to see the Commander seated comfortably with his feet propped up on his desk. She snickered to herself slightly. One of the last times she'd been in there Lucas was doing the very same thing. She recalled the memory slightly, a soft gleam in her eye when she suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Skye?" The Commander was saying. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Skye asked, clearing her head. "Oh yeah.. I'm fine Taylor. Thanks."

Taylor nodded at her and offered the seat across him. She smiled weakly and went to sit down. She bent her head to be sure that her hair covered her neck.

"So Skye." Taylor started before taking his feet off the desk and leaning toward her. He rested his arms on the table and looked at her in the face. "Let's talk."

Skye swallowed thickly. "Yes sir."

Taylor looked at her for a few minutes that seemed like forever for Skye. She was praying he wouldn't see her neck. "When Lucas came for you, did he say anything as to why he was asking for you?"

Skye shook her head. "He was pretty quiet while I was with him."

Taylor nodded and continued forward. "How did you get that Sixers rover?"

Skye shrugged. "We stole it from the Sixers in the Badlands."

"Stole it?" Taylor asked surprised. "What do you mean stole it?"

Skye shrugged again. "Well we had some trouble at the Badlands so we just took a rover and took off."

"Trouble?" Taylor asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

Skye shook her head. "All I know was that Lucas said that we needed to get away as quickly as possible. So he put me in a rover and we left. The Sixers did not seem to happy about us leaving though.."

Taylor was silent for a moment. "Then how did you get here with the rover?"

Skye just shrugged again. "Well I woke up yesterday to see that he fell asleep. So I jumped into the rover and took off as fast as I could."

Taylor nodded and leaned back in his chair. The lies she'd told him seemed to be fooling him. He passed a hand over his face and tried to process the information as best he could. "Is there anything that happened that I should know about, Skye? Did Lucas you know.. Do anything to you?"

Skye forced herself to look mortified. "No sir! He wasn't exactly nice, but I was able to hold my own against him." Then she tried to smile at him.

He gave her a weak return smile before he lazily tossed his hand toward the door. "You may go now. I have work to do. Thank you Skye."

Skye smirked and looked over at the commander. It was funny how he and his son were so much more alike that they thought. They said and did things just like eachother. She left his hut and went back out onto the streets of Terra Nova.

"Skye!"

Skye groaned inwardly. Who could it be now?

The voice was definitely from a man and she turned around when she heard footsteps coming up behind.

"Skye! Hey! How are you? The last time I saw you seemed super out of it." Josh was in front of her now.

"I'm fine." Skye mumbled. She felt awkward around Josh now, considering her and Lucas's situation.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked gently, taking a hand to her face and trying to brush her hand away but she swatted it away before he could see her bruised neck. "Whoa, sorry Skye." Josh responded defensively when she didn't look at him.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little skiddish right now. I think I just need to recooperate, okay?"

Josh nodded knowingly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Skye just shook her head. "No, I think I need to do this on my own."

Josh just nodded somberly at her. "Well if you ever need someone, I'm here. Until then, wanna go get something to eat?" He gestured to the market a little way off.

Skye shrugged. "Sure." She didn't want to be mean to him at the least. After all, he was surely trying to show kindness to her. Why not return the favor?

Josh beamed. "Cool. Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and began to lead her down the street.

Skye forced a smile although her insides were churning and suddenly she didn't feel right. Sick the the stomach and nauseous. She tried to push the gross feeling away, but it sat in the pit of her stomach, threatening to toss up her breakfast.

Josh handed her a fruit and she could barely hold it in any longer. She shook her head and bit her lip as quick as she could, her face paling. "I-I have to go. I don't feel well." Skye said quickly through clenched teeth. She met his eyes for a second before turning and running off, forcing herself to keep the vomit down her throat until she was far enough away she could find a bush and empty her insides. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and coughed a few times. She felt fine now though. She shook her head and suddenly felt tired and hungry. She started back toward her house in search of comfort food and a good nap.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness guys... D: I know... It was kind of stupid too.. I promise I'll do a better job next time.<p>

And I'm sorry about the super late update! I know I'm late but I'm just SWAMPED with everything lately! I hope you guys can forgive me! D:

Uhmmm and I think you all need to check out a super-awesome story by Selvet! It's called "Sins and Omissions" and it's GOOD. It's a must read! Please go read okay? I don't think any of you will regret it! :D

So thanks you guys! Leave me a review and I will definitely try and update MUCH quicker. Deal? Okay!:D I love you all!

~NumberSixteen


	25. Heart to Heart

Okay! HIIII!  
>I'm back! Sorry for disappearing on you people for a few days... Heh I had stuff I had to do. I also went to Vegas for the weekend with my family for a tournament and unfortunately was too poor to pay for the freaking $15.00 internet. So, now here I am back home and ready to write! Haaa:) So I know I kinda left you guys with a bit of a cliffie here, but I will continue now:)<p>

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>After a good snack, Skye decided it would be best to lie down. She figured she'd eaten something bad that had upset her stomach and lay down on her bed to rest. But as soon as her head hit the pillow, there was a knock on her door. She groaned and forced herself up and down the hall to her door.<p>

None other than Maddy Shannon was there. A look of concern flickered across her features when she saw Skye.

"Skye, How are you feeling? Josh told me you ran off not looking too well." Maddy stepped inside after Skye had stepped back to signal that she could come inside.

"Better. I think I just ate something bad." Skye moved down the hall and Maddy followed suit.

Maddy nodded at her quietly and an awkward moment seemed to pass. "Skye? Can I ask you something?"

Skye met Maddy's gaze. "Yeah what is it?"

"Well..." Maddy rocked slightly onto the back of her heels. "I was just curious if you even wanted to be my Maid of Honor. It's a lot of work and I kind of just threw it on you out of the blue.."

Skye looked taken aback. "Wh-What? Why wouldn't I want to be your Maid of Honor? I am so happy you asked me instead of someone else. I mean, sure we don't know eachother that great yet, but I think we can become good friends if we try to and I'm willing to try by being your Maid of Honor. I just have a lot on my plate right now considering what I..." She paused to think of the right words. "Went through... And I just don't know about Josh right now. And with Taylor kind of on my back about this Lucas thing I think I'm a bit overwhelmed."

Maddy listened to Skye intently. "Do you need someone to talk to?"

Skye shrugged. "I don't know. I had a pretty weird experience out of the gates with Lucas and I just need to sort through it first by myself."

Maddy nodded knowingly. "What about Josh? You want to talk about that? You said something about him too."

Skye sighed and slumped down onto a stool into her kitchen. She lent her elbows on the counter and put her face into her palms. "I don't know!" Skye grouched.

Maddy came and leaned on the counter across from her. She looked at Skye expectantly. "Well are you going to tell me about it?"

Skye groaned. "I just feel like he's forcing himself on me and expecting me to respond the same way! But I don't think I'm ready! I mean, I know it's only been a day since I've been back, but I guess I'm just... Irritated with him."

Maddy chuckled. "Josh is really forceful and protective. He's always been like that. He's just like my dad.."

Skye ran a hand over her face before sighing and letting her hands drop down to the counter and she met Maddy's gaze. "What should I do?"

Maddy shrugged. "I don't know. Tell him you need space maybe?"

Skye shook her head. "Easier said than done."

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, but doesn't he deserve it before he pushes too far and you freak? He is my brother after all and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Skye nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right..."

Maddy looked at the time. "I have to go. I offered to help with teaching a third grade class today. But think about it okay? And when you're ready to talk about what else is bothering you, give me a holler and I'll be here."

Skye nodded gratefully as they walked back down the hall toward the front door. They said their goodbyes before Skye shut the door again and Maddy walked off. Skye was relieved she'd left then because she was beginning to feel nauseous again and didn't want to be sick in front of Maddy, but she really did enjoy the talk they'd had. She went back to her bedroom and laid down, concentrating on the rest she'd promised herself, and for the second night in a row she had dreams about Lucas.

* * *

><p>Kind of a filler chapter (and it was too short! but my class is about to end so I had to wrap it up sooner) but I promise the updates will begin to become somewhat more frequent. I just had finals last week and had to head to Las Vegas for a few days and I was unable to update because I'm a poor person and can't pay for 15 dollar internet at my hotel. (That's WAAAY too much money!) So now I'm back and finals just ended but with a new semester I'll be SUPER busy! So I will try to update as soon as possible. I'm actually updating in my Creative Writing class right now... I know I'm pathetic.. -_- But Thanks guys for being patient. I am NOT going to discontinue this story. It is unfortunately nearing an end though. So yeah... I'm sorry guys... :( But I think I may write a sequel later on in life. But for now, I'm just too busy. I probably will write some when summer comes around and Terra Nova comes back on (Oh god I hope it comes back on. If it's canceled, I'll die). But you guys are awesome and reviews encourage me to write and update sooner. I hope I get lots of reviews! Love you guys!<p>

~NumberSixteen


	26. Yellow Fruits and Odd Conversations

:D I'M HERE!:D

Okay... so I just need to say that if you start off a review with three swear words that are meant to be hurtful, it won't work. :D Uhm so I haven't seen this place for I think two weeks and I have a SOLID explaination as to why. So a few chapters ago, I mentioned a family emergency. Well my grandma had a stroke and we had to drive out to Nevada to check on her. She was okay when we left but a week and a half or so ago she got much MUCH worse all of a sudden. So my family went down there and we were down there for a week and a half to work out what we needed to do with her. Unfortunately, my grandparents live in the middle of the desert by themselves with the closest town 50 miles away and they don't have internet. SOOO I couldn't update. So we packed up my grandparents stuff and moved them back home with us. I would have updated right away but High School stabbed me in the back. I'd missed my Semester finals and I have to still take them. I only got back three days ago so I am going to need to take them after school this week. But because some of you people had none too nice words for me I decided to put aside what I really SHOULD be doing and update. I'm sorry guys that my grandma is sick and I couldn't update, but try and understand that I have WAY too much going on and I just can't find time to update. So as soon as I'm done with this chapter, I have to go back to Chemistry studying and hopefully I will get some nice reviews to motivate me. Just from now on I want EVERYONE to know this:

NO FLAMING.

If there is one more angry flame review, I will make a point of NOT continuing this story because I'm honestly PISSED OFF about this. But to all of you people that say kind words, you are the greatest people on the planet. Thus, I dedicate this chapter to:

mrspendragon, Izi, E, ujemaima, Selvet, AlexisSalvatore17, LittleDreamer2, Alleycat1, Tnfan, ANJELIA, EmtheUnicorn, and Snipps. You are all wonderful:) Thank you for all of your kindness and it makes my heart flutter and I often giggle like a six year old girl whenever you review. There are many more of you I want to add, but these people reviewed the last two chapters and I needed to dedicate this chapter to the people who stayed with me:) So thank you all:)

DISCLAIMER: (I almost forgot to have this) I don't own Terra Nova, but damn... It would be cool if I did:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>It'd been a week since Skye's little chat with Maddy and she was in a tip top mood this morning. She'd climbed out of bed with a grin and threw on a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She pulled on her boots and skipped out the door, happy it was her day off and felt like starting off her morning with a fresh fruit for breakfast. As she went down the street she smiled at the people passing her and they happily returned it. A cool breeze tickled her neck and arms but it felt absolutely wonderful in the warm morning air.<p>

As she arrived at the market place, she casually began to sweep through the square and browse through the stalls. She finally stopped at one stall and reached for a fruit that caught her eye. She lifted the plump yellow fruit and her eyes gleamed as she recalled the memory.

_"I don't know." Lucas shrugged as he bit into the fruit again. "Surprise me." He swallowed and kept his eyes trained on her to see what she'd do._

_She bit her lip and looked at him nervously, contemplating something behind her eyes. He searched her face for explaination, but before he could work anything out, she pounced on him. She pressed her lips onto his for a split second before tearing herself away. He stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment with look of shock on his face. She took his confused state to her advantage and reached out to snatch the fruit from him. She hadn't even tried the fruit yet, but she already knew the taste because it was smothered all over Lucas's lips._

She chuckled at her cleverness before paying for the fruit and turning to walk away, continuously replaying the fond memory in her mind. She taken the first step away just in time to run into someone.

"Oomph!" She heard the persons say as they collided.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Skye sputtered nervously.

"It's oka- Skye! Oh hey good morning!" The voice was instantly recognized.

"Oh good morning Josh." Skye responded as she watched him dust the front of his shirt off.

Josh grinned at her. "Why are you out and about so early?"

Skye shrugged. "It's my day off. I figured I'd go out and get something fresh to eat for breakfast. I'm sick of the same old cereal."

Josh nodded before glancing down at her hands where she clung the fruit tightly. "What kind of fruit is that?"

Skye lifted the fruit up so she could examine it properly. "I actually don't know.."

"Here," Josh reached for the fruit. "Let me see."

"No!" Skye retorted too quickly and snapped her hand back so that she held the fruit close to her. She instantly felt guilty as she saw a hurt and then confused look cross his features. "I-I mean I want to try it first."

Josh didn't say anything for a moment as he watched her. She was looking down at her shoes, pursing her lips nervously. She figited with the fruit in her grasp.

"It's alright. I have to get going anyway." Josh forced a smile at her, although on the inside he was still confused about her reaction. "I'm going out with a work team to go clean up an outpost."

Skye looked up at him again, smiling back. "Oh well have fun!"

Josh smirked. "Work? Fun? I don't think those two go well together but whatever Skye." He smiled at her mischeviously for a moment before saying good bye and walking off toward the gates.

Skye let out a breath of relief and lifted the fruit up so she could see it again. The yellow fruit was smooth and had an odd shap that reminded her vaguely of a pear. It wasn't heavy but it was quite large in her palms. She wandered over to the command post and leaned her back against one of the pillars that kept it off the ground. She sighed before bringing the fruit to her lips. When she bit down, the taste was all too familiar. The juices exploded in her mouth and she closed her eyes to savor it fully. Her mind buzzed with Lucas and she smiled inwardly at the memories and she wondered briefly when he was going to come back for her and if he was alright.

"Enjoying that are you?"

Skye's eyes snapped open and she jumped in surprise. The Commander was approaching at a calm pace. His face was peaceful but curious. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay Commander." Skye smiled at him.

Taylor gave the fruit a look and something flashed behind his eyes. His expression faultered for a moment. "That fruit.."

Skye's chewing slowed and she swallowed hesitantly as she watched him, suddenly nervous. "What about it..?"

The Commander stared at it for a moment quietly as he thought hard. Suddenly he shook his head as to shake away the thought. "Nothing. It just used to be Lucas's favorite."

Skye's eyebrows shot up at this. "It was?"

"Yes it was. I often times found him doing the same thing you're doing now. Whenever I asked him about it he said the only word to describe the fruit was with the word blissful. Of course I tried the fruit and I find it to be quite bitter. Do you like it?" The Commander watched her intently.

"I do actually." Skye forced an innocent smile. She obviously didn't want the Commander to know about what happened between her and Lucas.

The Commander smiled back and chuckled to himself. "You don't have to work today do you?"

Skye shook her head. "I plan on taking a relaxing day off today."

"Well you have fun." Taylor patted her on the shoulder before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>How was that?:) PLEASE leave a review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I would greatly appreciate it:) If I get 10 reviews by tonight, I'll write a second chapter to post tomorrow.:) Love you all:) And sorry about my bad attitude at the beginning of the chapter... But a good chapter done well always cheers me up:D<p>

~NumberSixteen


	27. One Fruit Later

:D Okay I'm present:)

At ok: I honestly don't give two shots about what you say:) So stop with the bad attitude because I'm the one writing and posting for you and if you didn't like it, you wouldn't be posting about it.:) And if you wanna bash all over my fic, I honestly don't care and you shouldn't be a total wimp and not login when you review;) thanks!:)

Sorry about that guys:))) here is the next chapter!:D I hope you like:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye's day off had been wonderful and she felt fully rested and ready to take on the day, but her stomach was again protesting. For the last week she'd been getting sick on and off and as soon as she thought it was going away, it would come right back again. She just thought that she was stressed out about Lucas being alright or the Commander finding out about them. But that morning when she woke up she had to make a break for the bathroom so she could cast all her dinner up and into the toilet.<p>

She wiped her mouth with a towel and started to get ready for work. She'd invited Maddy Shannon over for breakfast because Skye didn't need to go in for her shift until eleven and Maddy had been insisting that Bride and Maid of Honor have more bonding time.

Just as Skye had scraped her curly hair back into a ponytail, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called down the hall.

"Good morning! I brought some delicious breakfast!" Maddy called from the door as she came in.

Skye came out of her room as she tightened her ponytail and came to meet up with Maddy in the kitchen. "What'd you get?" She slumped down into one of the cushioned chairs as Maddy dropped the bag on the counter.

"I have just a variety of fruits from the market. I thought we'd mix it up today." She dumped out the fruits for Skye to see. "But save that green one right there. I want to take that one to the class I'm helping out with today."

Maddy had been volunteering to help teach at the school recently. She wanted to spend time with her sister because she'd be moving out in a few months.

Skye nodded and reached for the fruit closest to her. She plucked the leaves off of it before asking Maddy to pass her a knife to peel it. As she peeled she listened to Maddy begin to chatter about the wedding.

"Okay so Mark and I were talking about this last night and we agreed that it'd be pretty if we did like an orange and carribean blue color theme. What do you think?" Maddy had buzzed through a few topics of the wedding already and Skye just nodded when it seemed right. And once again, Skye nodded.

"Come on! Give me more insight than just a nod!" Maddy prodded her.

"I think that a white dress would be beautiful on you and maybe with like a carribean blue sash? Honestly Maddy, I don't know." Skye provided her 'insight.'

Maddy's face lit up. "That sounds perfect! And then I could wear my hair down like I wanted to!"

Skye smirked as she finished off her fruit. She reached for a second one but her stomach suddenly contracted and she felt the immistakeable urge to puke. "Oh god.." Skye stood and spun around toward the closest bathroom and took off. She'd reached the toilet just in time to hurl up the fruit she'd just eaten. Maddy showed up a few moments later to see Skye finish hacking up her breakfast. Skye grumbled to herself as she sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth.

"Oh my god! Skye are you alright?" Maddy asked panicked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've been doing this for a few days." Skye muttered half-mindedly. _"Dammit! WRONG thing to say!"_

Maddy's eyes went wide. "What! A few days? Oh my god! Skye! That day I came to check on you and we talked, you'd thrown up right?"

Skye was mentally slapping herself for saying what she'd said at this point but she thought she'd just shake her head and see if Maddy would fall for it and leave her be.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Skye Tate. How long has this been going on?" Maddy demanded as she grabbed a rag off the counter and wetted it for Skye. She was fuming at Skye for not telling her sooner.

Skye shrugged. "A little over a week I'm guessing."

"A little over a- Skye! Are you crazy?" Maddy hissed as she handed Skye the rag to wipe her mouth.

Skye shook her head. "It's nothing."

"This is obviously not nothing Skye." Maddy growled. "What do you think could make you be throwing up like this?"

Skye shrugged as she finished wiping her mouth and stood up. "I don't know. I feel fine most of the time. I'm not sick." She led Maddy back out into her kitchen and glanced at the clock. It was only nine o'clock so she couldn't make an excuse to leave for her shift. She groaned inwardly.

Maddy just looked at her for a moment before grabbing her bag and motioning for Skye to follow her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Skye asked without moving.

"To go get you checked up with my mom." Maddy reached for Skye but Skye whipped her hand back.

"I'm telling you I'm fine! I'm probably just stressed out over the Lucas thing! A lot happened out there in the jungle and I don't want to think about it." Skye snapped at her friend.

Maddy's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh my god Skye..."

"What?" Skye hissed.

Maddy bit her lip and didn't say anything, something playing behind her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"What!" Skye demanded again.

"Uh..." Maddy said awkwardly but suddenly her features grew serious. "Skye, when did you last have your period?"

Suddenly, what Maddy was seeming to think dawned on Skye as she looked at Maddy dumbfounded. "Sorry?"

"When did you last have your period! It's not that hard of a question." Maddy took a step toward Skye.

"I-I..." Skye raked her brain to remember. "I don't remember.."

Maddy dropped her bag and grabbed Skye's arm and hauled her to her bedroom. She sat Skye down on the bed and shut the door. "You're going to tell me everything, and I mean everything, that went on in that jungle with Lucas. Do you understand me, Skye?"

Skye shook her head. "That is none of your business Maddy. I need to get ready for work."

"No you don't! Your shift isn't until eleven so we still have an hour or so to talk. And you're _going _to talk to me." Maddy growled at Skye.

Skye sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this easily. "Fine."

"Start from the top." Maddy said as she sat down next to Skye.

Skye told Maddy everything. She told her about how she'd healed Lucas out of guilt and he came after her. She told Maddy about the fruit and how she'd kissed him. Then she talked about Mira showing up and told Maddy all of the stuff that had happened to them in the badlands and how Lucas had bravely rescued her and that was when she knew that she was in love with the man. She admitted what she'd done with Lucas the following night, about how they'd gone the whole nine yards with him and the next morning she found the note and drove back to Terra Nova.

"Skye you're pregnant." Maddy finished after a minute of silence between the two.

Skye's eyes widened. She considered the idea but had forced it out of her mind, thinking the possibility was insane. "I am not! I'd know if I was!"

"Do you even know what pregnant is, Skye? Oh my god! Skye there's no other explaination as to what is going on! You're coming with me right now and we are going to go see Dr. Shannon." Maddy grasped Skye around the wrist and began to stand, but Skye stayed put.

"I'm not going." Skye said. "I'm not pregnant."

Maddy glared at Skye. "Couldn't hurt to check now could it? I'm not going to let you do this to yourself Skye. You need to think that there may be a child growing inside of you!"

"But I don't want anyone to find out!" Skye spat through clenched teeth. "What would everyone think? What would Josh think? What would the Commander think? If I were carrying Lucas Taylor's child, my entire reputation would be on the line and the Commander would know I lied!"

Maddy rolled her eyes. "If you ask my mom to keep it secret, she will."

"But that's the thing," Skye said quietly. "I don't trust anyone here anymore."

Maddy turned to look at Skye for a moment. "You know who you sound just like, Skye?"

"Who?" Skye said quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Lucas Taylor himself."

* * *

><p>:) How was that? Do you think she's really pregnant?:D Leave a review!:D<p>

And one more thing... No crits please:) I'm sick and tired of it. Thanks!:)

Hey guys! Check this out! - www(dot)youtube(dot)com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/profile?user=Courtneywithadream&v=Xbhpw3ZXMzg&view=videos

~NumberSixteen


	28. Tests

Hey Peoples:)

I just got back from San Francisco!:D I flew there for America's Got Talent Auditions and I freaking ROCKED IT!:D I would have updated Sunday but I was too busy that day! I will let you all know if I make it to the next round of auditions as soon as I know!:D So everyone, please pray that I got in!:D I'm just in a stellar mood today, so I'm going to go ahead and write the next chapter!:D

BTW: This story is coming to an end realllllyyyy soon:P So yeahhh.. There may be a sequel but I don't know yet. I just started a new story for The Lying Game and I wanna be able to write for that as well. So if any of you watch The Lying Game, please read my story!:D Haha now to the story? Yes!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: LuckyHai5 (A.K.A. Izi). You are awesome. Thank you so much for supporting me since the start and I truly appreciate all of the kind words you have given me. You always make me smile. Your review is the one I look forward to most. Thank you:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>"Go ahead and lie down on the table, Skye."<p>

Skye lay down on the doctor's table and the glass shield went up and Dr. Shannon started a full body scan. Maddy stood beside her mother watching her intently.

"What is it we are looking for exactly, Skye?" Dr. Shannon gave Skye a skeptical look.

"Uh..." Skye fought for an answer. "Just look for anything wrong. I... just haven't been feeling well lately."

Dr. Shannon gave Skye another look. "Well, what have your symptoms been? I can't help you until I get a basic idea."

"Mom." Maddy murmered. "Skye doesn't want to say unless you see something. So just check for everything, okay?"

Dr. Shannon sighed. "Well I could run a body test but it could take an hour or so before it is completed. If anything strange pops up, we will know."

"Sounds perfect." Maddy said with a smile.

Dr. Shannon toyed with the screen for a minute and the scan was iniciated. Before exiting the room, Dr. Shannon gave Skye a quizzical look. "You know Skye, I may be your boss, but when it comes to medical problems I am your doctor. You can tell me anything."

"I know, Dr. Shannon." Skye murmered.

But the doctor didn't look convinced. "This would go much quicker if you told me what it was that you were looking for. Chances are whatever you think it is, that's what it'll turn out to be. I could do one test and be done with it or you can sit completely still for an hour and me find out anyway."

Skye took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright Dr. Shannon. Please shut the door."

The doctor smiled softly before quietly closing the door. "Do you want Maddy in here?"

"She knows already. So she can stay." Skye sighed as Dr. Shannon powered down the machine that was running the body scan.

"Alright Skye. Tell me what's going on. What do you think is wrong?" Dr. Shannon set down her clipboard and sat down in one of the chairs beside Maddy.

"Well," Skye began. "I've been having morning sickness and other sicknesses during the day. I also haven't had my period."

Dr. Shannon's eyebrows went up. "So you think you're pregnant?"

Skye shrugged. "I don't. But Maddy seems to think I am."

Dr. Shannon shook her head at Skye. "Skye, have you had sexual intercourse in the last few weeks?"

Skye gulped but nodded. Dr. Shannon gave her a hard stare. "With Josh?"

Skye and Maddy both just about choked on air. "Excuse me?" Skye blurted out.

By now, Maddy had begun laughing. "Josh? No... Way off on that one mom."

"Then who, Skye? I don't believe I know of anyone else who you may have had sexual relations with unless..."

Skye put her hands up. "I'm not telling you who. But I did have sex."

Dr. Shannon stared at Skye for a while. "Skye you know that all the signs point to pregnancy, right?"

"Yeah..." Skye looked down at her hands in her lap. "I just don't want to believe it."

Dr. Shannon began to fiddle with the screen again. "Well what do you say we find out and get this out of the way." Skye just nodded in response.

* * *

><p>It was the longest few minutes of her life while the machine scanned her torso for any signs of pregnancy. Suddenly there was a little ding noise and Maddy and Dr. Shannon looked at the results. Skye looked at them, anticipating the answer.<p>

"Skye..." Dr. Shannon began, but Maddy cut in.

"You're not pregnant!" Maddy grinned at her friend.

Skye breathed a sigh of relief, letting her head flop down on the pillow as she digested the feeling. But deep down inside she felt a pang of sadness. While she waited for the results, all of the possibilities had crossed her mind. A little boy with eyes clear as day with ruffled brown hair and a square jaw. A little girl with wavy hair and jade eyes. Lucas and her holding hands, watching their children play. The dream of a family. But she shook her head, ridding the thoughts to be thought about another day. She was much too young now to have children. That was for the future. Considering she had a future with Lucas...

"Well I guess you're done here, Skye." Dr. Shannon let the screen scroll down for Skye to climb off the bed. "But before you go, can I have a private chat with you?"

Skye felt a clench in her stomach. "Sure..."

Maddy gave her a look but Skye waved her away and she left the room. Now it was just Skye and Dr. Shannon. "What did you need?" Skye asked.

"Well Skye, what happened out there in the jungle between you and Lucas? The symptoms you have been showing recently give the impression that you had sex during the time period you were with him."

Skye shook her head at the doctor. "Dr. Shannon, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I honestly don't want to talk about whatever happened in the jungle with Lucas. That is between me and him. I just am not ready to talk about it yet. Alright?"

Dr. Shannon gave a knowing nod. "I understand. But when you're ready, I'm here to talk. You know that right?"

Skye nodded before exiting the clinic. Maddy was outside waiting for her. "What'd you an my mom talk about?"

"Just... stuff." Skye murmered. "But that's not important. Let's go wedding shopping!"

* * *

><p>The Commander sat at his desk when the door opened and Jim Shannon entered.<p>

"Taylor," Jim began as he approached the Commander. "I have some interesting news you may want to hear."

Taylor's eyebrows shot up. "Does it have to do with Lucas?"

Jim gave his Commanding Officer a grim look. "In fact sir, it does. If involves him and Skye."

Now this got the Commander's full attention.

* * *

><p>Ah! Short Chapter, but I wanted to leave it at that. So again this story doesn't have much left to it. I hope that you all will review and I always look forward to the kind words!:D<p>

And to all of those who say mean words, you just add reviews to my story. So yeah... Thanks!

I love all of you! Thanks for all the support!:D I'm just so happy today! I hope I make it into the next part of the audition! If I do, I'll let you all know!:D

PLEASE REVIEW:P

~NumberSixteen


	29. Secrets

I'm back:)

Thist time though, I have no excuse as to why I've been gone.. hehe.. High Schools a bitch and by the end of the day, I'm just way too lazy to update.. haha..

Alas, the end of this story is beginning to dawn upon us.. I don't think there will be a sequel. I might write a one-shot as an epilogue or something, but I honestly don't know. When summer comes around, I'll be writing a lot more (aside from my trip to Mexico!:D). So just keep watch on the Terra Novan Fanfiction to see if I ever come around to writing one. For now, the story continues, but is coming to an end soon.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: Denise. Your reviews were so kind!:D THANK YOU:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye huffed in irritation at the sound eminating from her front door. She'd just come home and sat down and there was a thunderous, almost urgent knocking at her front door. She slammed her glass down on the counter before dragging her feet down the hallway to her door. She swung it open irritably without seeing who it was. "Commander Taylor? What are you doing here?"<p>

Taylor along with Trevor and Mark were standing in front of her house. Commander kept a hard look on his face as he looked down at her. "Skye. We need to talk. Now."

Skye looked at them with a confused expression for a few moments. "Uh... Sure." She opened her door a little wider. "Come on in. I guess..."

The Commander just shook his head. "Not here. You need to come back to the command center. This particular..." He paused to think of a more proper word. "Circumstance requires more privacy. A quieter place to talk with less distractions."

Skye's frown only deepened as he took a step back, indicating that they should go. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"We can discuss that an the command post. Now let's get going so we can get this out of the way as quickly as we can." Taylor made another move toward the street.

Skye nodded slowly before slipping out the door and shutting it behind her. She locked it securely and turned to follow the Commander down the street. Trevor and Mark flanked her sides. They kept their eyes focused on the road in front of them as they headed to the Command Post. They led her down the street, catching the attention of many of the colonists. They looked like they were escorting her to the brig. The only thing she was missing were handcuffs. She saw a few people turn to whisper to eachother quietly. She didn't even know what this was about and people were already assuming she was in trouble. When they arrived at the command center, she was led up the stairs by the two soldiers and the four of them entered quietly. Skye was sat down in a chair on one side of the clear, dinosaur head table in front of the window while the Commander took up the other side. The two soldiers took a post back against the wall across the room. The Commander folded his hands on the table and looked at Skye for a few minutes in silence.

Finally Skye grew more irritated than she already was and broke the silence. "What?"

Taylor sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Skye... I don't know how to begin."

"What?" Skye felt frantic. "What happened?"

Taylor dropped his hand and looked at Skye in the eye. "I need you to quit lying or covering or whatever it is you're doing and tell me the truth."

"Truth?" Skye raisedan eyebrow suspiciously. "What truth?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Taylor said a little more menacingly.

Skye looked bewildered and shook her head. "Apparently not. I'm going to need you to elaborate further."

Taylor huffed angrily. "Dammit Skye! What happened with Lucas outside the gates?"

Skye's eyes grew wide for a moment at his sudden outburst but suddenly her expression shifted into an upset and angry expression. "Excuse me? I thought we had already discussed this!"

"Not all of it, according to-" Taylor silenced himself suddenly.

"What?" Skye asked suddenly.

Taylor shook his head before standing up. "Nothing. Nevermind. You can go."

Skye shot from her seat, grabbing his shoulder and yanking him around. "No! According to who?"

Taylor met her intense gaze, his own somber. "Skye. Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

Skye's breath caught. Her eyes widened and she felt her mind try to digest the information. How did he know? Only two people knew! Maddie, who swore she would tell no one, and her mother Dr. Shannon, who demanded the answers out of her. Betrayal set it and Skye didn't even notice that she'd dropped her hand from the Commander's shoulder and now she was facing away. She looked down at her hands and wondered how she got here. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mark and Trevor shift uncomfortably at the news. "How-" She struggled for the proper words. "Why-" She fell silent and let the back stabbing sensation sink in.

"Skye..." Taylor tried to comfort as he gently put his hand on her arm but she slapped it away as soon as she felt it.

"NO." She spat. "How the hell did you know? Who told you!" Her entire body tensed with anger and betrayal.

"I-" Taylor fumbled for the right words.

"And don't give me any of the 'I'm Commander. It's my job to know' crap! I went and got a test in complete trust that my medical information would remain PRIVATE. But I can see that you all think my privacy and well being just isn't good enough anymore and has to be nosed around in. How dare you!" Skye felt the words tumble out of her mouth faster than she could register what she was saying.

Taylor's face shone with surprise for a moment before he himself hardened up and glared back. "Did you not hear yourself, Skye? You went in for a _pregnancy test. _Do you know what that is telling me? Do you have any idea what Dr. Shannon was thinking? God Skye! You were raped! How couldn't you tell us-"

Skye cut him off abruptly. Her expression incredulous. "_Raped? _You thought I was _raped? _How in the world did you get THAT impression? Seriously!"

"You- You went in for a pregnancy test. It said that you were sexually active in the time you were with Lucas! It's obvious!" Taylor spat back.

Skye was fully prepared to throw back a distasteful comment but suddenly took a deep breath. "I wasn't raped," She replied calmly. "I can't deal with this right now." She breathed out and turned to stalk out of the Command Post with shoulders hunched and her mind whirling. Tears streamed down her face but she didn't have the energy to wipe them away as she walked through the colony to get back to her house. People were once again watching her as she passed but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Only Lucas..

Only Lucas.

* * *

><p>Ehhhh short but at least I updated, right? Well see ya when I can find time to update next!<p>

Please review and I'll probably update sooner:)

~NumberSixteen


	30. Kiniving Whore

:DDDDD I'm in such a good mood today!:D So I think I will write!

I dedicate this Chapter to: Underdogwriter2410. I am so pleased with your review! I love it when people leave such kind reviews like that. I am so honored that I am one of the writers who dragged you into this 'fandom.' It makes me feel so special when I know that it was my work and my writing that made someone come to love fanfiction and feel so much closer to whatever the story is about. It almost brings tears to my eyes and makes me feel so much more confident as a writer. I was so nervous first posting this because back then, there were like... NO Skye/Lucas fics and I didn't know what the reaction was going to be, but now I can see that the couple has become so widely popular that my story (one of the first lucas/skye fics) has obtained over 300 reviews. That is the most I can ask for and it means so much that you are one of those special people who contributed to my success and motivation. Thank you SO SO MUCH. I love you all!

I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter. (I'm sure TheWater'sChild will enjoy it) I worked so hard on it. Thank you! I keep all of you at the front of my mind and deep in my heart. Love you:) But before I start I gotta go get a bowl of ice cream. This chapter is going to be a toughie...

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Taylor watched Skye storm out the door and toward home. His mouth was gaping and he couldn't muster up any words to say about the topic. He saw one of the soldiers standing guard at the wall shift uncomfortably. He'd completely forgotten they were there. He shook his head, trying to clear it and murmered a dismissal to the soldiers. They hurried out and down the steps, anything to get out of the awkward silence.<p>

The Commander slumped down in his chair again and rubbed his temples, trying to ward off his oncoming headache. He sighed before he felt his eyes droop and sleep beginning to come over him.

* * *

><p><em>"Father..." The voice echoed. Taylor stood in a dark space, stripped of any weapons and clothes besides a damp t-shirt and cargo pants. "Oh Father..." The voice mocked him again.<em>

_"What do you want! Who are you!" Taylor shouted. The voice was slightly muffled but laughed in response. An icy chill ran down the Commander's back. That laugh. That sickeningly familiar sound that he could identify anywhere. "Lucas! Lucas, where are you! Come out where I can see you!"_

_But the voice never responded. Instead he heard someone panting behind him. He swung around to see a girl with brown hair looking down. Her arms hugged herself and her clothes were tattered and torn. Her feet were bare and she shied her face away from him. "Skye..." He whispered._

_"Oh lovely Skye..." There was the voice again, only this time it was to his right. Taylor swung around to see the jade green eyes brimming with insanity and a grin only one of evil intentions could possibly muster up. "Oh beautiful Skye... So sweet, so pretty, so... vulnerable..." Taylor grit his teeth as he saw Lucas take a step closer to Skye._

_"Don't touch her. Don't get anywhere near her. You are no son of mine." Taylor spat at Lucas._

_"Oh really? What will you do to stop me?" Lucas dared to take another side step. Skye hadn't moved. Hadn't bothered to look up. Had just stood there, whimpering occasionally but continuing to hug herself tightly._

_"Whatever it takes." Taylor tried to move but suddenly it felt like his feet were glued to the ground. "What?" He looked down and tried to move his feet but vines with deadly thorns had curled up from the blackness and swirled themselves around his boots. He didn't dare pull free but instead looked to the girl before him. "Skye!" Lucas had taken another step and was slowly moving toward her. He was getting close. Too close. "Skye look at me!" She didn't move. "Skye! Lucas is going to get you! Hasn't he had enough with you? Aren't you sick of him? Look at me! Come to me! Anything!" Lucas had a vicious grin on his face, Taylor could have sworn every one of his teeth were sharp as canines and gleaming with hunger and delight. _

_"SKYE!" Taylor screamed, finally pulling against the vines swearing as the thorns cut through his boots and dug deep into his skin. But he fought. "SKYE LOOK AT ME! Save yourself!"_

_Suddenly her head jerked up. Her eyes were black as coal as they stared into the Commanders eyes solomly. Every ounce of sadness and betrayal bored out of them and straight into the Commanders heart. "I can't."_

_The shock of the entire situation was making the commander reckless and desperate. "Why not, Skye! Come to me, I will save you! You can trust me!"_

_"I can never trust you. I can only trust Lucas." Her voice sounded so small, so lost. So betrayed... Her small arms struggled to keep in her sobs as she hugged herself tighter. Lucas was only two steps away now._

_The Commander fought for an answer. "You can trust me! Skye you can trust me! I will never betray you!"_

_Skye shook her head as Lucas finally reached her. "You already did." Lucas held out his hand to her and she turned to meet his eyes. She tentitively reached out and took his hand. _

_"NO! Skye!" The Commander shouted, screamed even._

_She suddenly stiffened, her back going erect and her limbs straightened and flexed completely. Her head flew back so that she stared up and she opened her mouth to let out a blood curdling scream. Agony and pain and all the suffering he knew she was enduring outside of this dream world was released in this scream. Lucas just smiled vividly, his eyes dancing with complete and utter entertainment. He always did like being in control. _

_Suddenly, blood started to trickle out of the sides of Skye's mouth and from the corners of her eyes. Her hair grew flat and suddenly began to fall out. All the flesh on her body seemed to be sucked away from her bones until her clothes started to slide off her and every rib on her rib cage was countable. Her cheeks became hollow and her eyes lost every last bit of emotion and fire until they suddenly died out and she slumped to the ground, losing all life within her. She was gone._

_"SKYE!" Taylor heard himself scream and he felt the poison from the thorns beginning to set in and take it's official toll on him. He got one last look into his son's jade green eyes before he blacked out._

* * *

><p>"Commander!" Taylor snapped awake as he felt his shoulder being shaken. "Commander wake up!"<p>

Taylor blinked away sleep and pushed back the eventful and disturbing dream to the back of his mind to deal with later. His neck hurt like hell. He rolled it and stretched. Had he fallen asleep in his chair? "Yes Jim?"

Jim Shannon was giving him a difficult look. "You may be in charge here, but I'd sure as hell like to know why everyone knows about Skye's pregnancy test. The entire colony is talking about it."

"What?" Taylor asked incredulously.

* * *

><p>Skye finally had cleared away her tears and had grown hungry but of course could find nothing appeasing in her house. She ventured outside to go down to the market before it was closed. Almost the second she left her house she knew something was up. The looks and whispers. The judgemental remarks under peoples breath. She could almost swear she heard someone call her a kiniving whore. What the hell was going on?<p>

She'd arrived at the market in enough time to purchase a meal suitable enough for her but she continued to only get strange looks from people in the market place. People avoided eye contact and conversation with her. It was almost like the entire market had grown quiet since she arrived. She paid for some fruit without exchanging any words but the price with the shop keeper as they too avoided all eye contact. It was strange almost..

"Skye." A quiet voice resounded behind her. Skye started slightly before turning around to find a blue eyed boy with long brown hair. He looked down at his shoes nervously but she still slapped his arm playfully.

"Goodness Josh! You gotta quit scaring me!" She gave him a grin to distract herself from the dead silence around them. Everyone around them was watching them intently.

"Can we talk?" Josh muttered, shuffling his feet slightly, still avoiding all other communication with her.

"Err... Sure. What's wrong with everyone anyway?" Skye blurted out.

"Just... Come one." Josh grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the market.

"Josh!" Skye called to him as he kept dragging her through the colony, as far away from people as possible. "Josh! Stop! Tell me what is going on!"

Josh finally swung around angrily and dropped her wrist. His eyes were clouded with pain and confusion. "Okay, fine! How about we start with you telling me who the hell you slept with!"

Skye gaped at him. "..What?" She asked incredulously.

"God Skye, don't act stupid! Everyone knows about your pregnancy test! So let's hear it! Who are you tramping around with?" Josh practically yelled at her.

Skye took a shaky step back, taking in the information. "How... How did... you know about that?"

Josh sucked in an angry breath. "Mark told me."

Skye took in a sharp intake of breath. "Who?"

"Mark! Mark Reynolds! The one who was in that god damned room with you when you told the Commander!" Josh bellowed to her. He couldn't contain his anger and hurt anymore. "I can't believe you did this to me, Skye! I thought we had something special! But you just go tramping around! Are you even pregnant?"

Skye felt her heart contract in sadness. "No! I'm not! And I'm not whoring around!"

"Don't feed any more lies to me! I thought you were the most down to earth person I've ever met! You were beautiful, smart, funny, and a hell of a friend to my sister! I thought you were the whole package! My ideal girl! But instead, you're a kiniving, cheating, backstabbing little bitch!"

**_SLAP!_ **"How dare you." Skye had tears running down her face. She turned around and began running toward her house as quickly as her feet would carry her. She didn't stop the sobs. She didn't care about the people watching her as she ran. She didn't care. She wanted out. All she wanted was Lucas. To be in his arms beside a warm fire under the stars. Sharing a piece of fruit on a hot day. Laughing as his genius mind tried to do simple things. She wanted to kiss him so badly it made her heart ache with sadness.

She flew through her front door, slamming it and locking all the locks. She pulled all the shutters and blinds closed and shut all the lights off. She dropped the bag of fruit on the floor and it spilled out all over, but she didn't bother to pick it up. She just ran to her bed and curled into the blankets, letting all the tears out. No feeling in the world could compare to the feeling she felt now. Heartbreak, humiliation, and betrayal all at once. And she wondered for the first time if Lucas actually loved her or just sent her back here to get rid of her. She convinced herself of the second, making this so much worse.

* * *

><p>"She's still locked up in her house?" Maddy asked somberly as she and her father walked by. "Will she ever come out? It's been a week since everyone found out. I sure hope she's eating and getting better.."<p>

Jim shrugged sadly as they continued to walk by. "Have you tried getting her to come out today?"

"Yeah, I went to check on her this morning, but still got nothing. I really hope she's okay..." Maddy almost whispered the last part.

"Well considering what she went through, I doubt she is." Jim words were no where near encouraging to Maddy. She was so angry with Mark already that conversations like this about Skye with anyone made her more upset with him.

"I just can't believe all that's happened to her." Maddy muttered as they finally reached the market place.

"Me too, me too..." Jim responded before they both realized the commotion coming from the front gates of the colony. People were backed up and huddling eachother.

The Commander's voice ripped through the air. "Shannon! You're needed immediately!" Jim glanced at his daughter once before racing up to the commander who was standing in front of all the citizens of Terra Nova. Maddy hurried behind her father until she caught up with him.

When she arrived the commander had already been through half the explaination. "Yeah I don't know what he's doing here but he is demanding to come inside."

"What do you think he's after? He's making it too easy to arrest and imprison him." Jim asked the Commander curiously.

"Who?" Maddy jumped in but the pair ignored her.

"I don't know, Shannon. All I know is that there is something inside of these gates he wants." Taylor shrugged.

Jim nodded. "Let me talk to him through the gates. I'll try to reason with him."

Taylor nodded and followed behind Jim as they approached the gate to the colony. "Lucas!" Jim came up to the gates. Lucas was up as close to Jim as he could. His eyes gleamed menacingly and hungrily. Jim respected his quiet greeting. "What can Terra Nova do for you today?"

Lucas licked his lips. "I want to see Skye."

* * *

><p>OOOOOO! Suspenseful, huh?:) Crammed chapter... -wipes forhead- that took FOREVER! But it's long and that's the point. I thought you all deserved a nice long chapter after the crappy short one I gave you yesterday. I'm so happy for reviews so if you want another chapter soon, leave a review! Love you guys!:D<p>

~NumberSixteen


	31. God Forbid

Okay so I don't think this story is going to make it past Chapter 35 so that means that this story is coming to a rapid close. NO WORRIES THOUGH. I will make the finale verrrryyyy interesting:) I hope you all have had a wonderful time reading this story but I think that it's time it came to an end. I love this story, but all good things have to end. As I said before, I doubt there will be a sequel, but look for a one shot as an epilogue. I think after this story is over and summer comes around in June I will be starting a new but MUCH SHORTER story. I have the idea in my head, all I need to do is write it. But I'm worried it isn't good enough... hmm... We will see, okay? I also think that I will make Something or Someone a longer story, 15 chapters max probably. So yeah... I look forward to writing for you guys!:D Thank you for all your kind reviews! They mean a lot:)

I dedicate this chapter to:Riley01314 for your super kind words and support and that you were so excited to find out what happens that you PMed me:) I'm so glad I have such a great fanbase! Tha k you all!:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thud Thud Thud Thud!<strong>_"Skye! Get out here now!" An unfamiliar voice was banging on Skye's door. But she just ignored the calls Jim Shannon. "I promise you it's not what you're expecting! Come on! Just come out!" But she just dug her face into her hands. Nothing could withstand what she knew would come if she left this house. "If you're not coming out, then I'm coming in!" The words were immistakable. Jim Shannon was about to kick down her door.

**_WHAM!_ **The first bang came. He was kicking her front door. **_WHAM!_ **She could see the hinges pull away from the wall half way. **_WHAAAAM!_** The door flew from the wall and slammed down onto the floor of her hallway. Sunlight flooded in, blinding Skye. She threw her hands up to cover her eyes after a week of no light.

"Ah! Go away!" Skye tried to stand up on the hardwood floor but her socks made the surface slick and she slipped and fell on the ground.

"No." Jim Shannon barged in and scooped her up in his arms, tossing her over his shoulder and marching himself out of her house with her in tow. Her hair was a matted and greasy mess while dark circles sat under her eyes. Her face was flush and her cheeks were hollow from not eating. Her clothes were dirty and hung off her in all the wrong ways. She was a mess. A complete and total mess. He dragged her kicking and screaming out into the main market place where everyone had turned to see the Shannon carrying the girl over his shoulder. Everyone went dead quiet, even the guards threatening Lucas to stay back from the gates.

"LET ME GO!" Skye screamed as she tried to punch the Shannon with her small fists and weak arms. "Take me HOME!"

"No, Skye. I'm going to set you down, but don't run away because I'll just come get you again." Jim said rather harshly for his kind fatherly nature. He dropped her down in front of Commander Taylor and the entirety of Terra Nova. "Commander. I brought Skye."

She turned to finally face the Commander. She didn't say a word but neither did he. He was too overtaken by her weak state. Her limbs looked gaunt and bony while her eyes were clouded with pain and sadness. As he took in what she looked like he didn't notice the tears come to his eyes. "Skye..." He croaked at her.

"What am I doing here?" She spat as harshly as she could, mustering up as much energy to feed her anger as she possessed.

"I-" Taylor started but lost the words.

"Someone asked to see you." Jim spoke up.

Skye shot him a dark look. "In public? In front of everyone who thinks I'm a god forsaken whore? What kind of sick joke is this?"

"It isn't." Taylor murmered. "He isn't exactly a part of this colony, Skye.."

Skye sucked in her breath. _No... It couldn't be, could it? NO, it can't be._

_"_Skye..." The voice was immistakable. She was close enough to the fence she could hear it clear. Like a bell on a Sunday morning. Her heart contracted. "Skye... I'm here. I'm back. Just like I said I would be." His voice was like velvet, muscal to her ears and calming to her nerves. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Could it really be you?" She turned to the fence and saw him. His hands resting on the heavy logs of the fence, his expression pained and sad.

"I'm so sorry I left you. I am so sorry Skye. I came as soon as I heard the news. Is it true Skye? Are you really pregnant?" Lucas looked confused and scared, a look he would only give her. One Taylor hadn't seen since his wife's death.

Skye felt her heart sink. He didn't want her to be pregnant. That was the only reason he was back. "No Lucas..." She whispered. Her eyes dropped to her hands that figeted in front of her. "I'm not pregnant."

She heard a sound eminate from him but she didn't dare decifer it. She didn't want to hurt herself more that she already had. "Skye." He said strongly now. "Look at me."

"No.." She whispered.

"Look. At. Me." He said much more sternly. His voice thick with anxiety. Her eyes slowly rose to his. The entire colony was dead quiet now as they strained to hear what he said. He reached a hand through the fence out to her. "Come here."

She took a few tentitive steps forward and slowly reached out her hand to him. He strained for a second and grabbed it as it hovered before his. He yanked on her and pulled her up to the fence forcefully. Jim and Taylor both suddenly seemed to snap out of their trance and jumped into action.

"Let her go!" Jim shouted, reaching over to slap Lucas's hand away.

"Do it, son." Taylor spat but Skye suddenly piped up.

"It's alright!" She yelled at them as she felt everyone in the colony shift in surprise and anxiousness. "I trust him."

The look on Taylor's face was a mix of fear and betrayal as he recalled his dream. "Skye..."

"Shut up!" She snapped and the Commander shut his mouth.

"Skye..." Lucas asked gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand to relax her. "What did they do to you?" His voice was soft and caring. One of love. Jim's jaw dropped slightly.

There were tears in Skye's eyes. She shook her head and sniffled. "I- I can't explain. It's too horrible.."

A look of pure guilt and hatred passed Lucas's features. "You know... You can come with me again..."

Skye looked up and into his jade eyes and she felt herself relax and the tears seemed to stop. "I never wanted to leave you.."

Lucas chuckled softly at her, his gentle charisma charmed a slight smile onto her face.

"What!" A shout was heard from not too far away. Footsteps stormed up to them and a hand reached up and snatched Skye's hand from Lucas. "Quit brainwashing her! You aren't what is good for her! Am I the only sane one here anymore?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about you stupid Shannon boy!" Lucas snarled as he strained his arm throught he gate and tried to reach for Skye who was fighting back against Josh.

"Let me go, Josh!" She screamed, pounding his chest with her tiny fists.

"No! Not until you're thinking clearly!" Josh gripped her wrists. "Because clearly for the last few weeks you haven't been!"

Taylor and Jim suddenly joined in by helping rip Skye away from Lucas as guards pushed their way in and shoved Lucas's hands back through the gate.

"NO!" Skye screamed, still trying to wrench herself free of the Terra Novan's hold on her. "Let me go! I love him! I love him! I want to be with him! I love him!"

"Skye!" Lucas cried back, desperately trying to push himself through the gate. "Let her go! She did nothing wrong!"

Taylor let the two Shannons continue their hold on Skye. "Take her to my house. Post a guard. I don't want her leaving it." The Shannons nodded and continued to haul Skye screaming and fighting away. Taylor whirled around the guards at the gate. "Get him inside. Lock him up in the brig. Post five guards to the door. Do it quickly. There is much to talk about."

With that said, he turned and stormed off toward the Command Post, pushing past the stunned Terra Novan Citizens standing in the square. They sure as hell didn't know what to make of the situation. And neither did the Commander.

* * *

><p>Hehe... How was that? :D A little drama... A little fun... A little... LUCAS:) I know you've all been wanting more Lucas. All I hear is LUCAS LUCAS LUCAS. So yeah, here you are. Lucas:) God I love him:)<p>

Anyway, I hope you all leave a review! It'd be greatly appreciated! Thank you all!

~NumberSixteen


	32. Weakened but Stronger than Ever

Hello Guys:) So Chapter 32 already? Holy cow!:) Thats a LOT:) So anyway I got a lot of good responses from the last chapter and it made me so happy! So thank you all for reviewing and following my story! I'm bummed that it's ending soon! But yeah... haha so enjoy this chapter!:) Love you guys!

I dedicate this chapter to: underdogwriter2410! Your review made me feel SO GOOD. I never thought I could bring tears to somebody's eyes by my writing. I just made me smile and my heart swelled! It was amazing!:D Thank you so so so so much:)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>"Let me OUT!" Skye hurled herself against Commander Taylor's door for the umteenth time, trying to break it down. "You can't keep me in here!" Her efforts were futile. What was she to do? Her mind jumped to conclusions. Would they kill Lucas? The more she thought about it, the more it seemed likely. Finally she broke and slipped to her knees, clanging the on the hardwood floors of the house. Tears stained her cheeks as she burried her face in her hands. Why couldn't she get things right? Why couldn't she just be happy? Why did she have to lose everybody she ever loved?<p>

She knew it was dark when the front door finally opened and she heard boots coming down the hallway. She jolted up and sprinted for the bathroom. She didn't want to see him. She'd rather die in the bathroom alone than speak to him. She slammed the door and flicked the lock. The boots stopped outside the door. A soft knock followed by words.

"Skye?"

Skye felt like vomiting. The voice so soft and gentle, worried even. But it was the voice of the man who had just taken away her everything. She curled up on the soft rug, hugging her knees to her chest and focused herself on a flickering lightbulb.

"Skye.. Come out so we can talk. Please. You can't stay in there forever."

Skye bit her lip. "No." A fresh tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why not?" The voice was still alluring and gentle.

Skye stole a breath. "You know very well why."

"Skye... You don't understand.."

What? Did he seriously... WHAT! Skye's mind was set to boiling as her strong-headedness got to her. She snapped to her feet and threw open the door with so much force it flew into the wall behind it and created a significant hole where the door handle is. She stalked out, her eyes flaring with new renowned fire. "Excuse me? I don't understand? What about you! You forced me away from him! You took him, locked him up, and heaven knows only what you do with him! How dare you! How dare you! I love that man! I love him everything that I have and I will never learn to love another!"

The Commander sucked in his breath and took a daring step toward her. "But that's the thing, Skye! You don't love him! You just think that you do!"

**_Slap!_ **

"You don't know anything about love." Skye's tone was much lower, but fifty times more menacing.

The Commander looked to Skye. Her eyes burning with hatred, betrayal, and all else he could think of. He just stared at her. He knew she was right. Just look at him and his son's relationship. If things would have been different, this wouldn't be happening. He would have been happy his son and Skye were in love. He would have celebrated it even. But that wasn't the circumstance. His son had turned into an evil, twisted psychopath with nothing on his mind but destruction. He'd corrupt and destroy sweet little Skye before she stood a chance to him. Or she'd learn to be like him, using betrayal and false trust to get what she wants. But maybe she could be the light in his son's darkness, soften him, and bring down a few of his cold stone walls that he sheltered himself behind. So many possibilities.. Yet here she was and the only word that Commander Nathaniel Taylor could think of to describe her state was broken.

She was broken.

The strong, free spirit he'd seen grow up that had no bounds or anyone to tie her down, had been broken. This wasn't a teenager going against the grain. It was a full fledged woman so deeply intertwined in the bounds of love that she was blinded and only saw the most important thing. And that happened to be Lucas Taylor.

Taylor took a deep breath and looked back down at the girl standing before him. For the first time in weeks, she held her head high as she used to. Nothing of her poor stature and state would fool him of her strength. The bags under her eyes, the ratty clothes, the gaunt limbs, and the matted hair only made her seem more intimidating. So he caved. "He wishes to meet with you. Only under your consent at least."

Skye's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Clean up a little and get some sleep. You may see him tomorrow." Taylor motioned to the door, allowing her to leave.

"I want to see him tonight though." Skye's defiance snuck back into her words as she spat them at him.

The Commander shook his head. "Not while you look like that. I'm sure that will only hurt my son further."

Skye's eyes narrowed as she took a step toward the door. "He's not your son anymore, Commander."

Taylor felt like he'd been stabbed. His heart sunk with the last statement as he watched her retreating figure go out the door. How did he end up here? That is something he hoped would work itself out in time enough.

* * *

><p>Lucas let out an angry yell as he stalked around the brig cell in absolute irritation and anger. They took her away! How many females in his life will he lose? So far, he'd lost them all. He wasn't going to lose this one. He had to have her. She was his entire world. Those weeks without her had been nothing but torture as he sought to find a better life for them. When he'd heard about her possible pregnancy he couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her back. So he sucked up all his pride and strode to the gates of Terra Nova to get her back.<p>

He should have known that his father and the god forsaken Shannon boy would get in the way. If he hadn't hated Josh before, oh he hated him now. The awful things he wanted to do to that boy ran through him like a drug.

He pounded his fist back into the wall, pushing past the dull pain in his hand as it collided with cold metal.

He heard a door open down the hall of his cell and boots scuffed down the hallway. "Lucas."

"You again? How may I _**ever**_be of service to my oh so loving father of mine?" The mocking attitude practically dripped off of Lucas's words. Lucas rolled his eyes after giving his father a slight curtsie and turning his back to him, lollygagging around the cell.

"You have your wish." This perked Lucas's ears. He turned to the man who said the words.

"Did I hear you correct father?"

The Commander nodded. "You did. You get what you want, son. Skye agreed to come visit you tomorrow morning."

"Agreed? Or was allowed?" Lucas couldn't keep the playful but irritating smirk off his face as he toyed with his father.

The Commander sniffed at him non-chalantly. "Just be gentle with her. She's much more fragile now if you didn't see for yourself."

"But her strength is as plentiful as ever, am I right?" Lucas pressed.

The Commander just stared at his son, but he couldn't stop the recognition from crossing his features slightly.

Lucas drabbled on with just as much non-chalance as his father had. "After all... She wouldn't have convinced you to let her come here to meet me if she wasn't strong. Am I right?"He cast his father the darkest, most knowing look he could muster. The smirk on his lips could have made the Commander fume smoke from anger.

His father didn't reply before turning and storming back down the hallway with the little dignity he had.

* * *

><p>Heh... How was that? I thought that went well! Well in case you were wondering why I was gone, I broke my laptop and was short a computer! But I just got this chapter wrapped up before my creative writing class ended. So I will try a little harder to find time and computers to write! I'm sorry, guys! I wish there was more I could do! D:<p>

OH! And I got some really positive results on my Terra Nova video on YouTube! We all need to gang up and save Terra Nova! Check it out if you haven't yet! :)

Leave a review please? I tend to find time to write with badgering from you all:)

Thank you all for your understanding and kindness! Love you!

~NumberSixteen


	33. Intimate

I just have to say that I am listening to The Wanted right now and losing my mind. Nathan, if you ever read this, I love you. :) Just thought I'd throw that out there. I'm having a fangirl attack right now. haha

I needed to update because some of you are amazing and keep telling me I need to update. :)

I dedicate this chapter to: Daniela. Thank you for your super kind words last chapter!:)

Some of you have also made me so happy with what you've said that you've brought tears to my eyes:) Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love each and every review:D

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye ran a brush through her hair and pulled her tank top on before slipping out her door and into the living room where Commander Taylor stood waiting. He tapped his foot nervously. Skye stuck her chin high as she looked at him. "I'm ready."<p>

Taylor sighed, "Are you sure you want to see him?"

Skye gave the Commander a consipicuous look. "Yes."

"But you don't want to worry him. In all honesty, you don't exactly look your... best." Taylor's eyes shot down to the floor.

Skye glanced down at herself. Her hair was still ratty, despite the brushing and the shower, her eyes were droopy and they were heavy with sleeplessness. She didn't even try to make herself look presentable. "Everyone, especially him, has seen me at my worst. This is far better than it."

Taylor just sighed again as he met her demanding and cold gaze. "Alright then." He motioned to the door, "After you."

Skye let off a slight "hmph" before leading the way to the door and pushing out of it and onto the street. She could hardly contain her excitement and dared to let out a small smile. She wanted to see him so badly it hurt. When Taylor had stepped out and shut the door behind them she forced the small smile off her face and went back to a hardened one, although her heart was beating a mile a minute.

It seemed like it took forever to walk there. Eyes were watching her, she could feel their judgemental eyes and thoughts pounding against her back. When they reached the brig, Skye wanted to tear away and just run to him, kiss him, hug him, talk to him, and just be with him. She needed him right now.

Taylor lead the way down the hallway to the brig. It was deafeningly quiet inside. Their footsteps pounding against the concrete floor sent echoing sounds through the hallway. It was so quiet otherwise, Skye began to worry if Lucas was even here and if he was, was he alright?

The rounded a corner and came across his cell. Skye looked up and around the cell. When her eyes landed on him, her breath caught in her throat. "Lucas."

He had nodded off, slumped against a wall. His eyes snapped open and he jerked his head up. "Skye?" His eyes adjusted in the darkness of the cell and landed on Skye just outside. He was tripping over himself to stand and run to the front of the cell where she stood.

She took a step forward as he reached the cell and was about to reach for him when she was jerked back by a solid hand on her shoulder. She glared up to see Taylor's clouded eyes glaring at his son, a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Taylor, let me go." Skye growled.

"Skye..." Lucas's voice was strained.

Taylor looked down at Skye. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Skye?

"Let me inside with him, Commander. Lock me up with him if the need be, I'd be happier this way." Skye mumbled the last sentence almost regretfully but she knew the truth behind them. She would get nothing but scorn and judgement outside here. She needed him in order to be strong.

The Commander sucked in a light breath before turning to the guard. "Open the door."

The guard hesitated for a moment before unlocking the door and opening it for Skye. She swept the Commander's hand off her shoulder before going inside the cell. Lucas stood only a few feet away now. Their eyes met for a moment before she snapped her head over to the Commander. "You can leave us now."

"Leave you?" Commander Taylor asked stupidly.

"Yes. Leave us. I want some time alone with him." Skye nodded toward the exit.

Commander Taylor just glanced between her and Lucas for a moment. What had happened to her? What had happened to him? How did he lose both of them the way he did? The realization hit him full force and he felt the need to force tears from his eyes, so he nodded curtly before motioning for himself and the guards to leave.

When they had stepped away, Skye turned her eyes onto Lucas once more. Even with ratty clothing and hair, a dishevaled beard, and covered with cuts and bruises, he was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her heart fluttered as he whispered her name again.

Tears poured over her eyes as she ran into his arms and he pulled her into his chest. He stumbled backward slightly and they fell against the wall of the cell, but he held them steady. They just stood like that for a while, breathing in eachother's scent and enjoying just being together again. They didn't need to speak, they just needed to be.

After a while, Lucas pulled back slightly to look into her teary eyes. He wiped away a few as they tumbled down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

Skye's lip trembled slightly. "I-I don't know.."

A smug grin graced his face. "Missed me that much, did we?"

Skye's eyebrows rose in unamusement. "Of course I missed you. You were gone for months."

Lucas sighed. "I know, but as soon as I heard that you might be pregnant I had to come for you. I just had to."

Skye reluctantly released Lucas and she leaned her back up against the wall and he did the same. "Yeah I thought I was pregnant for a while. But I'm not, which I guess right now is a good thing."

Lucas searched her face from his angle. "Why?"

Skye shrugged. "I've already recieved a lot of ridicule and judgement from the colony, I don't need to hand that down to a baby."

Lucas nodded in understanding and they were quiet some more. Skye looked over at him after a few minutes. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"We will find a way. We always do, Bucket." Lucas met her eyes again.

Skye laced her fingers with his as he came around to stand in front of her, her back to the wall. He gingerly leaned in and grazed her lips with his. The moment was intimate and meant more to them than the night they escaped from the sixers. He kissed the corner of her mouth softly and he could feel the eyelashes on her eyes as they fluttered closed. He kissed her cheek, then her temple, and then her nose. Finally he brought his lips back to hers, where they hovered just before her parted ones. Her soft breaths soothed him as it rolled over his face. Her citrus smell nearly overwhelming him. Right now, nothing mattered but them. There was nobody else in the world but them.

Finally unable to take it, she lunged forward and crushed her lips to his. She snaked her arms and hands around his neck and buried them in his hair. He complied completely by entangling his own arms around her waist, pressing her completely against him. Their lips moved in sync, knowing what the other wanted without having to think it. It was the perfect kiss.

Soon, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened for him. He explored her mouth but more intimately than he had in the past. Then it had been lust and excitement. Now it was about love and longing. Nothing else mattered but them. The two fit like puzzle pieces.

All Skye had wanted since the day she'd walked back into Terra Nova was Lucas, and now she had him. All the ridicule, shame, and humiliation was now worth it to her. She had him. That's all that mattered now, and she never wanted to leave him again.

* * *

><p>Merp. Any thoughts? I think the next chapter will be the last chapter. I am actually glad this is coming to an end. It's hard to write a lot and with summer here now, well let's just say that my life is suddenly going to be very busy with sleeping and doing stuff with friends. Yeah...<p>

Anyway, the song "Warzone" by The Wanted inspired me to write this today and I was listening to it while I wrote. You all should listen to it. It's hella good.

Love you guys. thanks for 33 amazing chapters! You all made me a better writer and I look forward to hearing what you all think.

Chapter 34 should be posted within the next couple days. Keep checking for it. I'm going to go write it right now. Love you all!

Thank you so much.

~NumberSixteen


	34. Happy Endings

:(

This is the final chapter of Cut of Without Amends.

I hope you all loved it. It makes me so sad to see it go.

I don't know if I'm going to continue writing Terra Nova fanfics right now. I might do a little bit of one-shot stuff but I don't know if Something or Someone is going to be taking a turn for a chapter story. It is hard to find time to update. Plus, I really want to write for a few other things right now. I have so many ideas but because of this story and my other story for The Lying Game, I don't know how I could balance it. I love to write but sometimes my inspiration just runs dry.

Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me. There is nothing I love more than being able to see all the reviews and alerts/favorites you guys do for my story. It just makes my heart pound with excitement and I just love it. You are all so special to me. Thank you so much.

And I would like to dedicate this story to all of you. Thank you. That is all I can say. thank you, thank you, thank you.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

><p>Skye Tate.<p>

She'd been through a lot in her lifetime. She's lost so much but always had someone there for her. She is impulsive and clever. She never thought she was capable of love like this. She never imagined the pain, strife, and hardship that would accompany it. But here she was, sitting in Commander Nathanial Taylor's office, trying to explain it.

Lucas Taylor had been locked up in the brig for a three months now. He got three square meals a day and a visit from Skye every afternoon after she shift at the clinic. The colony's distaste for their "relationship" had died down significantly, but they were still less than pleased. Josh Shannon was among one of the extremists about it.

Maddy and Mark's wedding had been postponed until two weeks from now. The colony was going berzerk with wedding plans and getting it all ready to go. But as Maid of Honor, Skye still had no date. Of course, Josh had asked her to be his on multiple occasions but each time, Skye had turned him down and insisted that he quit asking her.

That was only part of the reason Skye was with the Commander now. Now she was begging to give Lucas a chance.

"Lucas has been on his best behavior. He won't do anything to harm the colony. He has no reason to now. You said it yourself at one point, There is no way to get back to 2149. He has no need to harm us anymore. All he wants is to prove he won't hurt us anymore."

Taylor just stared at Skye. "I've been fooled before, Skye."

Skye just returned his gaze. "You can trust me, can't you?"

"I.." He looked at her. She'd betrayed him and lied to him before. Why wouldn't she now? Especially for Lucas. "I don't know, Skye. A lot has happened."

Skye gave him a pleading look. "I know things have been rough, but please Taylor. This is me before the sixers and Lucas. This is everything to me right now. You can trust me on this. Things won't get out of hand, we wouldn't harm Terra Nova. If we did, you can shoot us both for lying."

Taylor was appauled. "Shoot you? Why would I do that?"

"Because I betrayed you again. But I won't. And neither will Lucas. I'd keep him in check."

"I still don't know, Skye." Taylor took a drink of his coffee.

Skye would still keep fighting. "Just for the wedding. If he can't prove he's matured enough to handle that, then I will not ask for anything to do with him again. Just.. Please."

Taylor sighed. She was doing it again. She was convincing him to do something he didn't want to. "Fine. But there will be guards. If he does anything wrong, then we will shoot to kill on sight. Deal?"

Skye's face split into a grin. "Deal." She shook his hand before busting out the door to go tell Lucas.

The relationship between the girl and the Commander had improved since he began letting her see Lucas on a daily basis. They'd began to talk again and do things, like play chess, again. This made the Commander happier. He was so worried he'd lost her but in reality, she just wanted Lucas back in her life. Of course, he still was less than pleased that Lucas was playing such a large role in her life and he'd much prefer Josh, he was happy she was happy.

* * *

><p>When Skye had burst through the door of the brig and told him the news about the wedding, he felt a flutter of hope in his heart. If he could prove himself, he might have a chance at a life with Skye in Terra Nova. When he really thought about it, it seemed weird. Of all his time here in Terra Nova, all he's ever wanted was to destroy it and it's people. Especially his father. But now, he wasn't only going to live in it and abide by it, he was going to help it. He wanted to make peace with his father. He'd always hate him after his mother's untimely death, but he would oblige to making some sort of peace for Skye.<p>

Skye had given him a chaste kiss on his lips before skipping out for work, which he had come to despise slightly because it always was the reason she had to leave him. Then for hours he would sit in his cell alone, just thinking. Thinking and thinking and thinking. Of course, he had nothing really to think about anymore, now that he wasn't plotting to destroy this world as he knows it. But he seemed to always find something to think about. Like Skye. Oh, he thought of her a lot. He wondered what would have happened if she really was pregnant. That always got his heart pounding. What would the child have looked like? Would she have raised it alone if he hadn't heard? Would it really be so bad if they had children together?

A smile graced his lips.

No, no it would not be so bad..

* * *

><p>The wedding day came upon Terra Nova all too fast. Last minute decorations were set in place and people bustled about to make it perfect for the happy couple, Mark and Maddy.<p>

Skye fixed the bowtie on Lucas's tuxedo. She'd made him shave his scruff, as much as she liked it, and smooth his hair down to look nice. He'd been cleaned up with some soap and a bucket of water. He'd teased her for hours about the bucket, saying she should dump it out and put it on her head. Nonetheless, she was not amused.

When all was said and done, she took a step back and looked him over. He was as handsome as ever. She loved his scruffy, rumpled style, but he really could clean up nice. She nodded her approval. "You look handsome."

Lucas smirked his trademark smirk while shrugging. "Yeah well, it's been a while since I have needed to." He nodded over to her dress which sat on the table in the cell. "Are you going to get ready?"

Skye nearly forgot. "Oh, yeah I am." She walked over to the table and unzipped the holder and slid out the dress. It was a soft fabric, red in color. A black sash went around the middle and the straps matched it in a halter. The shoes, to Skye's protest, were black heels that Maddy had insisted she wear.

Skye slipped out of her shoes, shorts and top so that she was in just her underwear. She pulled the dress off the table and slipped her feet in it and pulled it up, tying the black lace halter strap around her neck. She reached for her shoes and slipped them on, raising her up a good three or four inches. Then she reached behind her to zip up the dress but another hand was already on it.

"Here, I'll help." The words were mumbled against her ear and Skye smiled lightly. He zipped up the dress slowly and reached around to grab the sash, tying that as well. Lips lightly touched her shoulder and she shuddered, letting out a shaky breath.

"Lucas, this isn't a good time. We need to leave. It starts in an hour." Skye said quietly.

Lucas hummed against her shoulder and it sent a fluttering sensation through her. "I don't want to go yet."

Skye turned around to meet him. "Yeah me neither but-" Before she could get the rest of her sentence out, Lucas had leaned over and pressed his lips softly to hers. She sighed into him and laced her fingers up into his hair, not caring if she messed it up. How did he make her feel like this every time he kissed her? She'd never figure it out..

After a few minutes, she pulled away. "As much as I am enjoying this, we really have to go."

Lucas nodded but pressed his lips to her forehead once more before he let her lead the way out of the cell. The guard opened the door carefully, eyeing Lucas suspiciously. He was to excort them all the way to the wedding. The pair exited the cell and followed the guard to the exit of the brig. The sunlight scorched Lucas's eyes after being in the dark brig for so long. He shielded it warily, still following the guard. Skye had looped her arm through his and he could feel her clutching him. When his eyes adjusted, he looked about and learned why Skye was clutching him the way she was. Everyone was staring. Staring at him. Staring at her. Staring at them. He knew she wouldn't admit she was embarrassed but she knew that it was killing her that all her friends growing up were judging her the way the were now. It made him fell guiltier than ever.

He leaned over and mumbled into her ear. "Don't concern yourself with them. If they can't accept you now, then they weren't your real friends in the first place."

She nodded her head in recognition as they walked down the street toward the meadow where the wedding was to be held. Oh how Lucas missed the outdoors. The sunlight felt good on his face and the sound of gravel underneath his feet was comforting. But he also felt good because he was a part of something good. He was so used to being on the side of lies and destruction, he'd forgotten what it felt like to be part of something that brought joy. And he felt amazing now.

They'd arrived at the wedding and the decorations, the people, everything was elaborate and perfect. They'd been led to where the bridal party was. Maddy was hidden because it's 'bad luck' if the groom sees the dress. Mark met them and shook Lucas's hand. He looked nervous to talk to the man that held his soon-to-be-wife hostage and had strongly disagreed with letting him take part in the wedding. But Maddy had insisted he'd changed and had only done the things he'd done out of love for Skye. She'd forgiven him, and if that was what she wanted Mark to do, so be it.

"Thank you for coming." Mark mumbled incoherantly to Lucas and turned to Skye. "Skye, you look lovely. Are we ready? The wedding starts in only a few minutes."

Skye nodded, "We have been ready for this for a while now." She smiled softly up at Lucas, who gaving her a loving smile in return.

"Alright! Groom, you're good to go." The wedding planner clapped her hands. "Get out there."

Mark nodded at Lucas and Skye before leaving with the planner to walk down the isle. Maddy was led out of the closest house before coming to stand before Skye and Lucas. "Hey guys." She smiled at the couple. Her white gown was long and flowing, beaded with sequins in patterns around her middle and breast area.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Skye smiled. "That dress is wonderful."

"Don't you love it?" Maddy smiled, giddy with excitement. She turned to Lucas. "Thank you for coming."

Lucas forced out a smile. "I'm glad I was allowed to. Thank you."

Maddy smiled back at them both. "You two are perfect. Whatever it is people have against you, it's wrong."

Jim Shannon walked up to her. "Okay well it's your turn to walk down the isle after your bridal party. Now, Lucas," He said with distaste evident in his voice, "You and Skye need to go over there and lead the bridal party down the isle. Myself and Maddy will follow."

Skye nodded at him before leading Lucas over to where they were to meet up with a few other people in the bridal party. They got into position and marched down the isle. Skye could feel all the eyes on her and Lucas but she forced it away. She was here with Lucas right now and that is all that matters.

When they'd reached their spots, the bridal march began and everyone stood to see Maddy walk down the isle. Many people awed at her beauty. Skye dared a glance at Mark to see his starstruck face. When she reached him, Jim begrudgingly handed his daughter over to Mark and took his seat. The ceremony commenced and it was over before anyone knew it. Everyone smiled and congratulated them as they went back down the isle and got into a rover where they would ride to the reception which was being held in the center square by the gates. Everyone else would get there by their own transportation.

Skye took Lucas's hand. "Come on, we can't be late." She smiled playfully at him before starting to head to the reception which wasn't a long walk but she wanted to get going to avoid people talking to her and Lucas.

* * *

><p>The reception was beautiful. Music was playing and there was an abundance of food. People were dancing and talking to the newly weds, it was the ideal wedding and it was marvelous. Skye and Lucas had stuck to themselves the entire evening, not doing much besides talking to Maddy and Mark. But it surprised Skye when the Commander came over to them and offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance, Skye?"<p>

Skye hesitated. She didn't want to leave Lucas alone. She glanced at him but he just nodded. "Go ahead and dance with him. I'll be right here when you come back. But it's my turn next." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, taking the Commander's hand.

He swept her out onto the floor and swayed to the music. "You look stunning, Skye."

She smiled. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself, Taylor." She gave him a one over in his suit. He did look quite nice without the cargo pants and guns.

He smiled at her. "So is my son behaving? Treating you well?"

Skye quirked an eyebrow, "You're the one who's been watching him all night. You tell me."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I guess I'm just worried about you."

Skye let out a light laugh. "It's alright. And yes, he's treating me well." She looked over to see him standing awkwardly, looking around. She smiled softly at him.

"You really love him." Taylor said, only audible to Skye.

Skye met the Commander's gaze, her eyes softened, as did his. "Yes. I really do."

Taylor just smiled and nodded. "Alright well, I guess I can only give you my best regards to him."

"Thank you, Taylor. It really means a lot." Skye gave him another grin before they fell silent and finished the song.

She was about to go back to Lucas when there was another tap on her shoulder. Skye turned around to see none other than Josh Shannon. "Skye. Can I have this dance?" He offered his hand and she turned to Lucas, waiting for his disapproval. He just nodded again. What was he doing? He hated Josh! Why was he letting him dance with her?

"Uhm..." Skye hesitating taking Josh's hand.

"Don't worry." Josh said, looking up to meet her unsure gaze. "I talked to him. He said that if I made a single move on you, he'd come over and tear me apart limb by limb. I just want to dance."

Skye nodded and took Josh's hand. The last time Lucas spoke about Josh with her, he hated him so much he didn't need a reason to tear him limb from limb. Maybe he really was trying to be professional and accepted. He truly wanted to prove himself.

Josh and Skye glided across the dancefloor gracefully, talking about the wedding and other things that seemed petty.

As the song was getting nearer to the end, Josh spoke up. "So I think I like Tasha."

"Do you?" Skye perked up at this news.

Josh nodded at her. "Yeah. We've been hanging out a lot, and I guess I just started liking her."

"That's great, Josh!" Skye said animatly.

Josh nodded. "Yeah.." A small smile graced his features.

"But I have one question," Skye said playfully.

Josh looked down at her. "And that would be...?"

"Why are you dancing with me when she is standing by herself over there?" Skye nodded her head over at Tasha, wearing a dark green dress that looked stunning on her. She stood alone fiddling with her necklace.

Josh looked back at Skye. "Well. I just wanted to say thank you. You've made me a better man and you've been a good friend to me since the day I came here. I owe you a lot."

Skye just smiled at Josh. His words made her heart swell with happiness. She knew they'd be friends for a long time but it felt like something in her heart vanished. The song ended and she released him. "Go get her."

Josh gave her a grateful nod before turning to Sasha. Skye watched for a moment before turning to where Lucas was standing. He was no longer there and Skye suddenly felt a panicked feeling. She whipped her head from side to side, searching for him.

"Looking for me?" A deep, husky voice met her ear.

She whirled around to see Lucas smirking at her bewilderment. "Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled slightly before reaching to her and pulling her close to him suddenly. "The next song is starting, I do believe it's my turn now."

Skye rolled her eyes. "I suppose it is." She looped her arms around his neck and he mimicked her movements but around her waist intead.

They were quiet most of the song, simply enjoying the other's company. He looked down at her softly. She was the only one who made him like this and everyone watching them could see his loving look. She rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the slow music.

"Skye.." He finally mumbled.

"Mm?" Skye didn't move from her spot on his chest. Her eyes were closed, enjoying his scent, his embrace, and now his voice.

She felt him breath out lightly on her shoulder before speaking. "I love you."

Skye pulled back and looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. "I love you too."

"No," Lucas said quietly but sternly. "I mean I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than I can even describe. You're my whole world. You're the only thing that keeps me sane anymore."

Skye felt her heart contract. He was looking at her so intensely she was worried something was wrong. "Lucas are you alright?" She lifted her hand and put it against his cheek.

He shuddered under her touch and his eyes fluttered closed. "No, not until I ask you something. But you have to promise me you'll say yes."

"Okay..." Skye said unsurely. She searched his face for something to tell her what he was thinking.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "Marry me, Skye. I love you so much it hurts to not be with you. I want to be with you all the time, but I know I can't. But if we're married, it would be almost the same thing because if my ring is on your finger, I'm with you at all times. The same goes for me. I love you, Skye. So please, Marry me?"

Tears were threatening to spill over after he said it. Skye felt herself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. "Lucas, I love you just as much. And yes, yes, yes. A million times, yes. I will marry you. I don't care what anyone thinks. You're my everything. You're the only one I will ever be happy with."

With that, he crashed his lips to hers. He pulled her flush against him and he tangled her hands into his hair. They'd stopped dancing completely. They just kissed. Nobody can ever understand how they fell about eachother. Their love is so strong, it's unbreakable.

They have eachother, and that's all they have ever needed.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

A boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes ran down the hallway. Tears flooded from his eyes as he ran through the house. "Daddy! Mommy!" He entered the kitchen, running to his father. "I got an owie." He raised his leg to display the scrape on his knee.

His father lifted him up and held him, examining the cut. "Now how did you get that?"

"I fell..." The boy mumbled.

"Let's get you a bandaid, okay?" The boy's father reached over and opened one of the kitchen drawers and grabbed a bandaid. He tore it open and peeled it off the wrapper. "Here we go." He stuck it on his son's wound and gave it a kiss. "All better."

The boy hugged his father. "Thank you daddy."

Lucas Taylor put his son back on the ground as his wife, Skye, entered the room. "What are you two up to?"

"Just fixing a cut." Lucas shrugged as he turned back to cutting up carrots.

Skye watched her son run back down the hall. "Awh, is Lucas going all soft now?" She saw Lucas smirk as he finished slicing the carrot.

He turned to his wife as she approached and he looped an arm around her waist. "Only with you and our kids."

"Oh?" Skye smirked.

Lucas rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers.

They'd been married for a few years now and had two sons. They were expecting a daughter soon, and the pair couldn't have been happier. The colony finally learned to accept them. They still get looks sometimes when they're out but it seems that people see that Lucas is now harmless. In fact, he teamed up with the Terra Novans to take down the sixers. He told them their weaknesses and strengths. Eventually, Commander Taylor and his troops invaded the Badlands and took care of the sixers.

Now all of Terra Nova prospers. Josh married Tasha and they are expecting their first child, Maddy and Mark are still married but have no children. Mark is working on becoming the next Commander when Taylor retires. He told Maddy that they would have children as soon as his training was finished, which is very soon upcoming.

Everyone is happy now. There is no more danger for the Colony aside from the occasional dinosaur. After all that hardship and triumph, it was all over.

Even Lucas Taylor can get his happily ever after.

* * *

><p>That was so loooooong. My hands are DYING. D: I hope you all liked it though!<p>

I love you all and thank you so much for all of the support you have given me throughout this entire story. I love Terra Nova and I am so SOOO sad to see it not get renewed, but I'm glad it existed while it did.

I believe I became a better writer after all of this. Thirty-four chapters later, I feel amazing.

I don't know what else to say but Thank you. Thank you all. I hope you'll all keep in touch with me?

Be on the look out for Something or Someone. If I find the willpower, I will probably add more to it. I have so many ideas for it, but finding time to write and update is difficult. Anyway, I love you all. Thank you so much for everything. All your words and reviews and thoughts really meant something to me.

Leave a review and leave me what you thought of the entire thing? I'd appreciate it!

I love you!

~NumberSixteen


End file.
